LoveGame
by Sweet Misa
Summary: Elle Bishop was a young woman with an ability, daddy issues, and a broken watch when she found Gabriel Gray, a watchmaker about to make a horrible mistake. Through a secret they begin to form a bond, but people are after them. People who will ruin them.
1. Angel With The Broken Watch

**Summary**: What if Elle was never part of the Company? What if she was just some young woman with an ability, daddy issues, and a broken watch finding the young watchmaker about to make a horrible mistake? And what if somehow they fell in love only to find themselves in the hands of people who will ruin them?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HEROES!

**Author's Note:** Another epic Syelle fic though this is a bit more angst and cutey than any fanfic I've written. So be forewarned this fic will pretty much take you on a wild emotional roller coaster ride of non stop action.

CHAPTER 1: Angel With The Broken Watch

_"Let's play a lovegame." –Love Game, Lady Gaga _

Elle ran her fingers through her hair. Her thoughts were all scrambled in the way they usually were. Job work sleep. She wasn't sure what the three jumbled words meant in her scatter brained mind, but she did know that she needed some sleep.

Elle Bishop was good at hiding her lack of sleep though. She still looked as ready as ever to work up a storm although she had recently got out of her first job. Retail was not something the woman wanted to be doing for the rest of her life, but seeing as she had no ambition on what she actually wanted to do with the rest of her life here she was.

She looked down at her watch for the time. She moaned seeing the hands not move. She had forgotten the stupid thing had broken two days ago. She should have just thrown it out, but it had been her grandmother's. She unsnapped the watch from her wrist looking at the golden wrist band that had woven into a thick band. The flower shape area where Elle always watched the time was a bit foggy as the young woman rubbed her finger against it.

She smiled walking toward her apartment building. She had adored her grandmother to no end. When her mother had passed away giving birth to Elle her grandmother had chosen to take her in after a long and hard custody battle with Elle's father. Bob Bishop had been deemed unfit to take care of the small child do to his long hours at work.

Grandma White had happily let her stay with her. Elle always had her mother's family around. Four sets of aunts and uncles and six older boy cousins always messing with her. She lived happily with them all up until she was nine. That was when her ability manifested. The electricity often scared Elle when ever lightning or lights flickered, but when she realized she could do it the fear seemed to disappear.

When she first started using her power her cousins, aunts, and uncles were scared. Slowly one by one they abandoned her and her grandmother, but Grandma never left Elle because of a silly reason like that. She welcomed Elle's ability telling her it was a gift from God and she should use it to help people. Elle lived up to her grandmother's word until her loving, doting grandmother passed on.

Elle was fifteen when grandma had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Five months later she was dressed in black and being taken away by social services who could not find her father at that time. The young teen spent a few months with foster families spending her sixteenth birthday surrounded by children she didn't know with a peach pie she had made herself.

Not many foster families could handle the electrified teen. Besides having the ability to shock anyone who got close was found with little reason to help her. Elle Bishop had become a difficult child. She refused to go to school. Her grades dropped from Bs to Ds. Her outbursts of anger scared even the toughest mothers and fathers. She was a bad seed.

At school everyone made up wild rumors about her being a slut. To this day Elle had no idea who started it, but it followed her through every school system. She found it amusing as the rumors about her sleeping with the entire football team spread around. In truth Elle Bishop had never been on a date, kissed a boy, or slept with one. She was more innocent than half the girls in her school yet they called her a slut.

Elle didn't care what they thought though. She was special and they weren't so why did it matter. When her father came through for her it had only been six long hard months. She grew to love and respect her father who had gotten better hours at his car salesman job. Elle settled into one high school in Brooklyn which she hated just as much as the others.

Things got only slightly better. Her father taught her how to use her ability and explained he had one as well. At home things were better, no outbursts or fits. At school people still teased her. She got into two fights with girls at school beating the snot out of one and burning the other. She was almost suspended, but due to her time studying hard and getting As now she was permitted to graduate.

After graduation Elle moved out of her father's house. Even though he desperately wanted her to go to college she wasn't. They argued and that was the last Elle saw of her father. So here she was nearly seven years later with nothing accomplished. Several jobs had gone where two were now kept. Her father called every year on her birthday, but that was all she heard from him. She had developed friends and close bonds with other people at both her retail and waitress job.

Elle pulled down her white top and pulled her white sweater jacket together. She figured this was it. This was all she was going to have in life when she left this world friends may have remembered the spunky little worker, but she wouldn't really have the love she needed, the love her grandmother always said she deserved.

The young blonde decided to bypass her apartment building. She looked back down at the watch knowing that it needed to be fixed. Today. She needed to hear that little tick that drove her crazy as a kid, but now was a lulling comfort. She walked a couple more blocks to the watch shop she passed every weekend at her diner waitress job.

Gary and Sons seemed like a good place to have the watch fixed. She smiled remembering how Grandma White had a huge grandfather clock in the living room. She remembered as a little kid she thought her grandfather had lived in the clock, but she had learned from her grandmother he had died a long while ago in the war.

Elle pressed her fingers around the cold door knob. How long had it been since someone had stepped inside? The door opened with a quick snap, the bars in the clear glass door showing the empty workings of the front of Gary and Sons.

"Hello?" Her voice was clear and unquestioning. Someone had to be inside. There was no closed sign in front. She looked from one side to another. No one. She stepped further inside seeing there was another section of the store.

She chose not to say anything else, but merely listen to ticking. Somehow it calmed her, but another sound came crashing to her senses. A soft choke. Elle peered through the glass in between the one area and the other. She saw the feet dangling and kicking. She started forward hurrying seeing the man hanging from the ceiling. A noose around his neck. She let out a breath not able to believe it.

She reached her hand forward letting a quick electric bolt to cut the rope. He fell with a thump and she remembered how her grandmother always wanted her to save people. This was the first person she had ever saved.

She was quick to run over to him. His rapid breathing told her he hadn't been hanging for long. She knelt down helping him undo the death rope he had put himself in. Once it was loose enough for him to breathe again she spoke.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She felt stupid for asking. Of course he wasn't alright. Emotionally and physically he had to be all wrong. He had just tried to hang himself and had almost succeeded.

He stared at her still catching his breath. Elle steadied her eyes over the gentle face. She studied him in the brief moment they both didn't speak. His eyes were a deep brown and unusually understanding. Every feature on his face was lined up with the other. His hair was a dark brown, almost black. His eyebrows were thick and close against his thick round glasses. His lips parted for more air and Elle found those lips strange in some way she couldn't describe.

"Say something." For some reason she felt as if she needed to know he was okay. Had she hurt him more by saving him or had she saved someone who only wanted death? She shook her thoughts away knowing that she had saved this guy for a reason. She leaned down to hear his words.

"Forgive me." He said after seconds of lone thought. Elle stared at the young man her mouth slightly opened. His face leaned forward into the beginning of a sob. She hugged him trying to comfort him in every way she knew how.

Grandma always knew the right words. She stroked the back of his head letting her fingers course through his soft hair. She didn't know this man yet here she was soothing him in every way she knew how. Her body felt his heart racing from the rush of air coming into his body. She closed her eyes concentrating on the rhythm. His heart song sang into her own heart. Her heart raced with an unknown passion.

Her fingers trailed down his spin as he sucked in more breaths. She rested her chin on the top of his head. His hair comforting her even more. His body was warm and full of life. She wondered what had led him here. To choose the end rather then begin again. She has often thought about ending it all especially when grandma died, when her daddy was out, when she struggled in school, or finding work. Elle had been close so many times, but she had never been strong enough to try.

The man pulled away from her sitting back against the rows of drawers. He was still trying to catch his breath. Elle's face and body shifted closer to the man wondering how alright he is.

"Everything is going to be okay." She finally told him.

"No it isn't." He protests immediately taking slow breaths as he looks away from the young woman. Elle now knows that a noose is no way to take your own life. "I've done something unforgiveable. " Elle blinks wondering what on Earth could he believe as unforgiveable. She rethought her moments in her life. An unforgiveable act had been wanting her father dead when he first got custody. He hadn't been the best father at first.

"Everybody does bad things." She told him trying to be a comfort rather than just the woman who cut the noose. "You think I haven't felt exactly what you are feeling right now." She held back a sob taking in a quick breath in the middle. Her grandma's face shone brightly in her mind. She still missed her terribly. He looked down still thinking and taking long breaths of air. "Maybe if you talk about it sometimes when you talk about it-"

"I can't." He retorted. He was still really shaken and Elle can tell. She held back a bit letting the watchmaker go at his own pace. He began stroking his neck. She changed her face like the way when Daddy used to scold her. For some reason his outburst upset her. He looked away almost sorry now. "That man had something that I wanted, but I took it at a terrible price. "

Elle watched his face. He was rethinking the incident. Elle wondered what he had done to bring him to this point. She tried to not think about it, but she was beginning to think he had stolen something from a man. She kept herself together watching him get himself together. She leaned forward placing her hand on his warm thigh.

"I know it seems hard to imagine, but you are going to get through this." She told him as he turned his face away. She knew how he felt. At least she thought and wanted to. She yearned to know more about this meek looking young watchmaker. "Because you are not a bad person."

She placed her other hand on his knee feeling her body react oddly. She stared at him making her eyes twinkle with knowing. No this man was not a bad person. She saw it in his eyes. Whatever he had done he was deeply sorry for. The sorrow screamed inside him and was reflected on his suicide attempt. He might just have been a better person then herself. He turned seeing her. Her face radiated beauty and salvation. She lifted her chin to look into his dark eyes.

"You don't even know anything about me." His lips twitched into a smile.

"I know what I see." She put back fast and hard. "A man who deserves a second chance." Her eyes flowed into his, feeling her system flow with new energy. It was hope. His hope was flowing toward her. Her fingers clutched the death weapon. "The rope broke. You can't tell me that's not a sign." She held it up showing him what could have been his final feeling of hot rope. Her lips pulled back into a smile.

He smiled tilting his head back. She knew that look. Unbelievable this girl thinks I deserve a second chance. Why me? She slightly felt her face squish when he wasn't looking. If he thought that for real then she really shouldn't have saved him. She felt awful for thinking it. So awful her skin burned on the inside. His bright smile changed her mind. She was glad for saving him. Glad to know him in his moment of weakness.

"I don't even know your name." He shook his head laughing. Her heart fluttered. Not even at work did the customers want to know her name. It was strange hearing someone ask her name. She gave a relieved expression. Her eyes gazed into his looking for understanding seeing complete hope.

"Elle." She said so soft and shocked she wondered if he would notice.

"Elle." He whispered her name slowly like it was a prayer. She was far from angelic though. Once her Aunt Matilda had called her the fiery blue devil. She wondered what this man would think if he knew about her past, her ability. How she wanted nothing more to be an angel right now. She smiled loving the way he said her name. Why did her body want him to say it again? She nodded her head still smiling letting her pink lips stick together. " Well look at you Elle, just showing up out of nowhere." He paused peering away for him for the littlest second. "Like an angel." He had said what she had thought. He was staring at the angel he thought she was.

"An angel with a broken watch." She stated letting the little laugh of his echo through the empty shop. She showed off the watch to him and his eyes fell on it.

He took it from her looking at the little numbers and the silent ticking. She watched him closely. He was already working despite the fact he had nearly taken himself out. Her fingers twitched to reach out for his hand.

"Do I get to know your name?" She asked with a playful expression. The man's head shot up looking at the woman with the messy blonde waves.

"Gabriel. Gabriel Gray." He let a smile pull as he tapped his finger against the glass of the watch. "How long has this not been working?" He stood up going over to one of the desks. Elle kept her position on the floor glad he was feeling better. When she did remember when the watch had stopped she stood up.

"A couple days ago." She smiled behind him pulling at her clothing for some reason. She shrugged walking toward him as he turned on a light and put on some huge magnifying glasses. "It was my grandmother's."

Gabriel quickly fiddled with some cogs in the ticking watch. She smiled hearing the wonderful tick sound. She tilted her head back smiling at the sound. He turned slightly seeing her smile.

"The sound reminds you of her." He realized. She watched as his eyes and lips smiled at her.

"She loved the watch." She told him going beside him as he put the watch together. "I always wanted to wear it and one day she gave it to me." He slipped the watch into her hand. She placed it on his wrist seeing from the corner of her eye Gabriel watch her. He shook his head taking his magnifying glasses off.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked looking through her purse for her wallet.

"It's on me. You saved my life. I have to start paying you back somehow." She heard the laugh in his voice and her body fluttered. She held in a buzz of electricity. When she got excited or scared that happened, but she wasn't going to expose herself to Gabriel Gray.

"Would that include giving me your phone number?" Gabriel's hands fluttered as he pushed the magnifying glasses into the drawer. His lips quivered slightly.

"My phone number?" He seemed oddly surprised. She wondered why. Why she asked and why he was surprised. She thought about why she wanted his number. Maybe she wanted to check up on him because he seemed slightly relapsable. Or maybe she just wanted to see him. He was meek and cute in a way. And he made her insides buzz.

"Yeah you know the number for your phone." She said wondering if she had said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, of course." It suddenly hit him hard that the young woman wanted his number. He fluttered around the desk for paper where Elle searched her purse for a pen.

Her head lifted as she handed the click top pen to Gabriel who turned over a receipt to scribble down his number. She peered over his shoulder as he wrote. She remembered her friend Annie once said you could tell a lot about a person by the way they wrote. Gabriel's handwriting was neat and slanted. She wondered what Annie would say about that.

"Uh, here." Elle wondered if he did this sort of thing a lot. He probably didn't. She could see his hand shake handing her the number and more.

"Thanks." It hit her that she didn't do this kind of thing either. Why was it hard to swallow all of a sudden? "I will definitely give you a call when I have a down moment." She had to get to sleep now in order to wake up for her night shift at the diner. She stared up into his eyes smiling.

"I look forward to hearing from you Elle." Her body got hot as her stomach stuck in her heart.

"Me too Gabriel." She gave a soft smile and wave. She turned toward the door smiling to herself and almost dancing toward her apartment.


	2. Do You Like Pie?

**Author's Note:** Cuteness to ensue for awhile. I'm loving how innocent Gabriel is. Keep the reviews coming. They encourage me to write more :)

CHAPTER 2: Do You Like Pie?

_"__I believe that you can save me. And you'll never let me fall." – Heroes, David Cook_

Elle rested her head on the table in the break room in the back of the overly stocked department store. The cool uncomforting table some acted as her pillow as her eye fluttered to a daunting closed position.

"Pulled an all nighter?" Annie asked pulling off her name badge as she sat next to the tired blonde. Elle moaned peeking up from her arms.

The twenty-seven year old college dropout was one of Elle's closest friends. Her wavy light brown hair was pulled back into a loose hanging pony tail over her black shirt and white dress pants that all the other employees wore. Annie patted Elle head as she pulled her head up.

"Two days in a row. I barely had time to breath. I slept two hours last night." Her head bobbed nodding off for a whole two seconds before she lifted her heavy head up.

"Elle you overwork yourself." Annie stated watching as her head nodded forward again.

"Not every day. It's just my rent is coming up and I want to have enough for everything." It was one of the oldest excuses Elle could come up with, but it was part true. She had been late on the rent last month and Mr. Defray had said if she was ever late or short again he would evict her. Elle didn't want to be homeless and go running to her Daddy who she hadn't seen in too long.

"If you ever need a place to stay Elle. . ." The young blonde shook her head at the brunette.

"You say that all the time, but I couldn't do that to you Annie." The other woman smiled at her friend tilting her chair slightly back and looking both ways. "Oh what is it? You got some dirt on someone?" Elle knew Annie's secret face. Her brows were raced and her eyes were oddly curious.

"On you." She whispered softly getting close to Elle's face. The twenty five year old's eyes widened as her brows lifted up. "Missy might promote you to assistant manager." Elle blinked letting a smile pull across her lips. She shook out of it realizing the impossibility of her being promoted.

"I thought Jared was gunning for the position." She remembered the dark haired ambitious man always trying to be one up on Elle in the hard working department. She could tell the gentleman did not enjoy the blonde as competition.

"Oh right you weren't here the last couple days." Obviously something big had happened. "Jared was stealing right out of the drawer. Security camera caught it. Missy was so pissed she rushed him out yesterday when he came in to start getting his stuff." Elle found it wrong to grin like the Cheshire cat as his misfortune, but he had done it to himself. "So you are pretty much frontrunner Miss Bishop."

The woman knocked her shoulder letting the soft punch give Elle awake up. It made her happy remembering the pay raise may not be too much, but it'd be enough to not worry about the rent too much anymore. At least she could stop thinking about looking for a third job.

"Once you get the job we should totally celebrate." Annie mimicked her own dance movements still sitting in her chair. Elle laughed a bit watching her friend.

"If I get the job Ann." She explained. There was still the chance she could lose the job to someone else.

"You will. No one is as hard working as you Elle. Besides you deserve some time to yourself. Go home and celebrate." Elle sucked on her bottom lip letting her teeth knaw against the fleshy surface.

How could she celebrate this new information? She licked her lips slightly as her feet kicked her purse to the side of the chair. She lifted the less then heavy knock off Coach purse to her lap searching for his phone number. She was disappointed in herself for throwing the number aimlessly in the purse. He was more important than a quick toss in her purse.

She had been thinking about him. Replaying the scene of saving his life in her head over and over again. She wondered how he was doing. Was he copping with everything? Was he working again? Did he want to see her again? Should she call to ask how he was or just invite herself over? She wasn't sure how all this worked. The only time she had sent time alone with a guy was at one of Annie's parties when she had been trying to set Elle up. It didn't work out too well. She hadn't been interested.

"Are you going to just stare at his number or are you going to call him?" Elle jumped slightly at her friend's words. She glanced at her quickly then back at the digits. "Come on it has to be a guy's number. So is he cute? Where did you guys meet? Are you going to call him or should I?"

"Yes, at his job, and I am calling him so down girl." She stood up searching for her black flip phone that was nearly two and a half years old.

"You know my cousin can get you a great deal on a Blackberry." Elle glared up at Annie who just shrugged. "I'm just saying." Elle huffed and started dialing.

Tiny butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Was she nervous? A bit. So much so her skin got hot. She just had to remember to not be so nervous and talk like a person with lips. She stepped away from the table as the phone rang. She moved closer to the microwave on the other side of the room to get away from Annie's curious eyes.

"Hello?" His voice sent odd shivers up her spine. A spark was held in her closed fist by her side. He was alive. Okay. She smiled and no doubt Annie caught that.

"Hey Gabriel it's Elle." She stated softly in a tired tone.

"Elle, hi. I'm glad you called." He said with a smile in his tone. "Really glad." Her heart did a flip.

"Well I would have called sooner, but I have been working nonstop since the last time I saw you. Actually I'm still at work now ." She gave a soft laugh. "No rest for me." He laughed softly through the phone.

"Well I'm glad you got the chance." He seemed so desperate for company. In that moment Elle knew exactly what to do.

"Listen I know it is sudden, but I get off in an hour and was wondering if I could come over. You know to catch up. I mean I might be a little late, but I'd liked to see you again." She glanced over at Annie giving her the thumbs up. Elle squished her face slightly.

"I'd like that a lot. So in a couple hours then?" His voice was almost pleading. Please come see me and her voice wanted nothing more than to be there for this strange watchmaker.

"Definitely." She smiled feeling her body hop a bit. "I'll see you soon." She waited for him to hang up then snapped her phone closed . She tapped her nails against the surface then stared at Annie full of nerves. "Oh God I just invited myself over. That was completely rude." Annie got up seeing Elle had switched to panic mode.

"No it wasn't. He had to have approved. Who wouldn't want to see a hot mama like you." She held her shoulders, but Elle closed them together. "Besides you are going to go there with something so it doesn't seem so much like a burden."

"I'm a burden. I have to bring awful awful food in order to make up for me being rude." She tilted her head back knowing she could not cook to save herself.

"Pie makes everything better. Especially your pie." Annie stated watching as Elle looked into her brown almost black eyes. Pie could work.

--

Elle Bishop felt like an idiot. She was coming up the stairs of Gabriel Gray's apartment building with a peach pie in her hand. Annie had convinced her. She had convinced herself. Going over practically inviting herself over meant rudeness. She was still convinced she had made a mistake. Pie could cure all her mistakes. Sweet hot pie.

Over the top of the pie was a white and blue checkered like patterned cloth, something her grandmother had taught her to keep the pie just the right temperature. Her heart fluttered taking the last step up. Why was she so nervous? Because she was rude? Because she was new at this whole thing? Going into guys' apartments? She had not been known in her own right to do such things. Not now, not ever.

Yet here she was two steps from the apartment door. She remembered the number that he had scribbled down on the paper that had his number along with the address. She knew it had been a bold move for him. He was just as shy and unsure as she was. She breathed in slowly listening to the goings ons inside the apartment. Shuffling around. Shuffling of paper. She slowly balanced the pie blinking and breathing all at once. Thank God she had spent some time getting ready. After work she usually didn't look her best. Now she did. At least to the best of her ability.

Her knuckles collided with the white wooden door in three well heard knocks. The shuffling stopped. Her heart jolted forward. She kept telling herself to calm down. She closed her eyes for a second picturing his face. The face of the man she saved. It somehow calmed her. She heard footsteps. Her lips curved into a smile. She was starting to like this feeling. Anticipation. It was like a drug.

There was a pause at the door and she wondered if he was about to ignore her. He was right too. Though she would have been peeved. It was a killer pie she had in her hands. He unlocked a dead bolt. Good he was a cautious guy. She liked that about him. Than the last lock went undone. He opened the door and she put on her gracious girl next store smile. She fell into the moment as soon as she saw his ho-hum features that struck her as routinely handsome.

"Hi! Do you like pie?" As soon as it exited her lips she felt like a nerd. A do-do head. Any other school yard names that could taunt her forever. She watched his reaction still smiling. What more could she do, but smile dumbly. His eyes went down looking at the pie in her hands than at her body slowly shaking his head. Her features recoiled showing how dumb she felt. "Oh that rhymed didn't it." She looked as if she had been shot by embarrassment as if it were a weapon of choice. She showed off her pearly whites as if they would save her.

To her relief he smiled as if he got the joke. Maybe he did. Elle wasn't even sure if she got the joke. Maybe he thought it was cute she didn't realize she rhymed. Maybe he found her innocence adorable. He chuckled softly. Her lights sparkled. Thank God she didn't make a complete fool of herself. His chuckle almost sounded villainous, but sweet.

"Come on in." He said when he finished. He slowly stepped aside letting her through and slowly ducking his head. She smiled putting her hand on top of the pie keeping the cloth on. She looked at him letting her smile fade so she didn't look like a complete phony. His outfit was very plain, a plaid shirt under a dark sweater vest with tan jeans. His same dark rimmed glasses attached to his face.

She looked to her right briefly trying to search for clues on what this suicide attempt man was like. Shelves of books. She smiled on the inside. A reader. A smart guy. There were tons of them. She knew Gabriel Gray was smart now. She wondered why a smart man would try to end his life. Whatever he did must have been awful, but she wanted him to know that it was okay now. He could move on from whatever he did. Like she hoped to move on from her own life.

She than looked to her left finding a place to put the pie. She put it on a shelf just to set it down. Once she and Gabriel had spoken she could serve it. She was really curious on how it came out. She had put lots of work into it. Too much maybe. She nibbled on her lip trying to remember if she put the right amount of sugar in it. She was almost one hundred percent sure.

"I'm-I'm really glad you came Elle. I wasn't sure you would." He stuttered slightly and she could hear the relief stuck in his voice. She was glad he was glad. She looked down at the pie making sure it would not fall before turning around. Her short sleeved dark blue turtle neck was loose against her neck. Her brown purse laid soundly on her shoulder as she turned to speak.

"I have been thinking about you and wondering how you've been since-"

"Oh better," He said as if relieved to admit it to her. She was happy he was starting down a road to recovery. Her heart fluttered softly. "Great actually. Um, thanks to you." Elle Bishop ducked her head down as if embarrassed. She resisted the urge to blush. "I just decided to clean up this place and all this clutter." He lifted papers in his hand. His clutter. Whatever filled his mind at the moment. That made him over think. "Filling my head with bad thoughts." She stepped forward as he placed the papers on the table in front of them.

Like any curious woman Elle peered. Even as he looked at her with a smile and innocence. She couldn't help, but return it. Again she showed off her teeth and again he had done the same. She looked at the papers again. A list with names and addresses.

"What's this?" she asked, a smile in her tone. A smile in her voice. Suddenly his attention was on the papers. Elle suddenly remembered something Annie had told her. Look to see if he is interested in you. Maybe invoke jealousy. Just a little.

"Oh it's just a," He paused removing his glasses for a moment. "Just a list of people like me." He quickly put the glasses back on. Elle caught a glimpse of the man behind the glasses. A confident remarkably sexy individual. She liked him both ways though. He stared off in the distance. Elle felt compelled to put Annie's plan in action.

"Nice single guys like you." She laughed softly at the end looking up at him. He smiled and laughed lightly as well. "Maybe I should take this list." She took it to her reading some names before he tore it from her. He wrinkled it up quickly. It was crumbled in an instance. A pang hit her heart. Again she had embarrassed herself, although she had gotten her answer. Gabriel Gray was into her. Or at least jealous of others she chose to pursue. He tossed it in the garbage quickly. She held a set line as her reaction.

"I'm sorry Elle." He said with a sudden breath. She looked up almost confused, but knowing he was about to tell her something. She wondered who those people were though she wasn't about to invade his privacy. Everyone deserved to have their secrets. She had a trunk full of them. He sucked in a breath. "There's something you should know about me. I have a kind of a power." He squinted a bit as if he knew this was about to sound strange. "Um, an ability. It's out of the ordinary."

"I don't understand." Elle tried to process what he was saying. She looked into his expression shaking her head ever so slightly. An ability? Could he be . . .like her? Maybe he was trying to say something else, but she couldn't be sure. Out of the ordinary? Like her.

She watched as he focused on something passed her. She found herself curious again. She slowly stepped aside moving to beside him. She watched as he raised his hand slowly almost pointing at something. He pointed his index and middle finger at the dishes by the sink. His eyes became clear and focused. Elle watched waiting for whatever it was to happen. The plastic rack where a dish lay moved slightly to the right. She stepped forward letting her body tense up. Could this be happening?

It moved quickly and greater in a hard motion. A gasp escaped her mouth as she watched. She felt herself become unable o believe it. He twisted his hand slightly. She watched the fork begin to twitch. He flicked his wrist quickly letting the object fly. Her breath let out another gasp. He was like her. He had a power like her. He was special like her. There was another person like her. She wasn't alone.

"Oh my God." She breathed out as the fork clung to the sink. His eyes remained on the object as if admitting something deep in his self.

"The other people on the list, they can do things to." She looked up at him. His eyes remained focus. His body ridged as if he needed her to except him. She stepped forward letting her eyes to focus on the flung fork. She replayed the image in her mind. This wasn't a trick. He had actually flicked his wrist and sent an object flying. Then it hit her.

"Wait, there are others?" She turned to look at him in confusion. Others? She thought she was alone in the freak category. Now she had Gabriel with her and others? Others like them? With powers? Different powers?

"What kind of pie did you bring?" He asked ignoring her question as he moved passed her toward the pie. She had almost forgotten about it. She turned around slowly giving off a little smile. He was busy looking it over.

"Peach." She said matter a factly. As if there were any other kind she could make. She watched as he turned looking at her from behind his glasses. He smiled first half way than all the way.

"That's my favorite kind." He told her holding the smile. She smiled to herself eyes full of spark. She felt blue sparks curl inside her. Like never before she wanted to share them. She watched as he turned away to retrieve something. Dishes, forks, drinks.

"Need any help?" The words came out as she glanced at the photos on the desk. He had two matching white plates in his hands as he turned. His expression unsure if he should ask.

"I think I can handle this. You can get the pie ready if you'd like." He turned to the cabinets. "Do you like coffee or tea better?"

"Oh me and caffeine do not mix." She assured him with a small laugh. "Tea is good." She touched the pie lightly. It was still warm. She was glad. She watched as her body sputtered sparks across her knuckles as if telling her to show him.

"Tea it is. I only have chamomile if that's okay." He took out the box of tea bags as Elle removed the pie.

"Sounds perfect." She tried to find a spot to set it down. She noticed the plastic cover on a lounge chair. Neat guy. She should probably ask where to place the pie. "Where did you want to eat the pie?" She asked with innocence. Gabriel turned looking about than eyed the floor.

"It won't be gross if I suggested the floor?" He asked with a small innocence. "I usually eat on the floor when I want to feel comfortable." She nodded slowly bringing herself and the pie to the ground. The red rug was soft and hardly rough at all. He started the tea on the stove top before coming over with forks, plates, and a serving utensil. He placed them on the floor before he went over to check the tea. "You can start serving if you want."

Elle found herself looking at the pie placed on the cloth so the heat would not ruin Gabriel's rug. As she served the first piece of pie she found herself in thought. Gabriel had an ability. A secret he had shared to her. She felt as though she was one of the few people who knew about this power. Elle knew it was hard to explain to people. She had shown her family and only her family. Some had accepted her, some didn't. She remembered the feeling of acceptance. It was a heartfelt feeling. Is that what Gabriel needed to feel?

How would he feel if he knew about her? Her own ability? Would he feel good knowing he had someone could trust? He had to. Didn't he? He had shared the secret with her. She had to open herself up to this man. The first person she had saved. The other piece of pie was served as she watched Gabriel stand close to the kettle.

"Gabriel," A lump formed in her throat at fear of rejection. A habit she had when needing to spill a secret. His eyes turned to her. He was curious by the sudden call to him. She slowly stood up touching her hips lightly. "I have to show you something." She did. She needed to show him what she was able to do.

"Okay." He moved closer to her as she moved closer to him. He folded his arms over his chest as if nervous. His face encouraged her to continue. "What is it?" She closed her eyes briefly letting out a slow steady breath. She looked down at her hand.

She watched her palm like the so many times she did. To tell herself she wasn't like the other girls. She was different. Streams of blue sparks sputtered from her palm jumping over her hand. She watched them carefully trying to maintain her control on them. An electric surge sound curled out from the blue streams. She closed her palm looking up at him. His reaction was a bit shocked. He took a step back.

"It's electricity. I create and use it. I-I've had it since I was little. It's . . .hard to control." She admitted. It was hard to admit she had little control on this ability. "I've tried to ignore it for years, but it's a part of me." She looked into his eyes and saw understanding. "I didn't know there were others. I had no idea. I thought I was alone." She stepped forward and he allowed it. He nodded softly looking up at the ceiling and laughing softly.

"It makes sense now. You saving me. Why you. It was . . . supposed to happen." He looked into Elle's eyes. "You were supposed to help me." He looked at her palm again. "It's an incredible feeling isn't it?" She nodded softly in admittance.

"Like a fire erupting inside me. Like dancing fireflies." She said softly as she made a small ball of electric within her fingers. "I guess it's different for you though." She snapped her fingers closed allowing the sparks to disappear.

"It's overwhelming. Like a drug you can't get enough of." He admitted to her placing his hand against the counter.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that I'm glad you have an ability? Glad I'm not a freak alone?" He smiled at her laughing softly at her words. Again she ducked her head as if embarrassed.

"No, it's not wrong." He told her before turning his face to her to look into her baby blues. "You had to deal with this for a good part of your life Elle. Through your childhood. I can't imagine what that felt like. What you must have went through." She stared at him in wonder. Had he recently gotten his ability. "I only recently found my power out. It's . . .different." She nodded softly. She knew Gabriel Gray was different. He was different from any one she had ever met.

The kettle whistled softly as she watched his eyes turn his attention back to the small object. She shifted slowly toward the spot where the untouched pie laid. She sat back down with a smile on. She was happy to admit her ability. To share it with someone other than her family. To talk to someone. Gabriel came over handing her the mug. She smiled thanking him before he sat.

"Elle I-" He began.

"Before you say anything else," She motioned toward the pie slice. "Try it and tell me I am the worse cook." He almost looked scared now. "It's not going to bite. Or will it?" She laughed to herself and he joined in with his own laughter.

He stuck his fork in being direful and getting a larger than normal chunk of pie. He chew on it and she watching as his taste buds took it in. He took in the taste chewing slowly as his senses became aware how good it was. When he finished Elle stopped staring.

"One of the best pies I've ever had you little liar." He joked with a tease. She laughed to herself.

"I didn't want to boost. It's my grandmother's recipe." She ate some of her own creation. It was in her top ten best pies, but still not the best as the first pie she made.

"Well I appreciate your modesty." He downed more of the pie before sipping on his tea. Elle mimicked than slowly shook her head.

"I can't believe you can just lift your finger and move things." Elle said watching as he wiped his hands of pie crust. She smiled liking how he kept a neat appearance. She was back on that subject mainly because she was so happy to finally have someone to talk to. To say how she felt.

"It feels amazing at times." She knew that, but then recalled he had said it felt overwhelming. Like a drug. "At first. Then too much." He sipped his tea again.

"How many do you think are like us?" Us. It felt good for Elle to say that. There were others that were strange like her. She had evidence now. People not like her or her father. Someone outside her world that she wanted to bring in.

"With abilities?" He folded his hands softly looking down shamefully. "I don't know." His hands twitched as well as his legs. "To be honest I don't want to know." He seemed almost nervous. But sure he didn't want to find others like him. She wondered why. She had been happy to find him. To prove she was not alone in this world. Maybe he just wanted to be alone. She didn't want him to be though. She wanted to make sure he was safe.

"I have a kind of problem." Their eyes locked. Problem? Like the addiction he talked about. Could abilities do that to a person? She remembered times when she felt overloaded with her power. How she needed to release it. When she was sad or angry. She had to stay away from people. She knew this wasn't like that. She listened closer. "I guess you could say I'm like an addict." Again he looked down ashamed. Was this the thing he was trying to kill himself over? Did he think he was inhuman? A freak so he had to right God's wrong?

"I have this overwhelming hunger to . .. " He searched himself for the words. She just watched as he found them beginning to explain in detail. "I covet the powers of others." He stole abilities. She nodded getting what he was saying. "But somehow, since the other day, since meeting you," He half smiled realizing she was important. She smiled liking that she had become a reason for him to live. "I feel like I don't have to be so special. Maybe I can just be Gabriel again."

"Gabriel," She said softly reaching to grab his hand. "You are special. I knew you were before I knew you had an ability. You are a kind great guy. You don't have to be much more than that." She smiled softly as he looked at her hand gripping his. The warmth curled through them both.

"I know." He explained softly. "I just . . .it feels like I have to do more than be that. A nice guy." He admitted looking up into her eyes. She was staring at him soundly.

"Who says? A power? Your body? Your mind? You heart?" She asked looking deeper into his eyes. "Choose one. Listen to one at a time. This ability that allows you to covet others' power. This hunger you feel. This addiction that seems to take over you. It can be helped. I will help you through this." She squeezed his hand tighter. "You are in charge. Not the power. It's all on you Gabriel. Are you going to let something control you? Or are you going to control it?" He looked at her amazed by her words.

"I don't want to feel that way. I don't want to let the . . .hunger control me." She smiled as he spoke admitting he wanted control.

"Than don't let it." She told him looking deeply into his eyes. "Fight it. Please." She didn't want to lose him when she just found him. A kindred spirit. Someone to link her to reality.

"I will." He told her. Though as much as they both didn't want to let go of holding the others hand they did to finish the pie. "I like the pie Elle." He told her and she smiled.

"I know." She whispered softly sneaking a glance at him. He did too at a similar moment and she knew she had a new friend and something more.


	3. Pain

**Author's Note:** el85: SWEET! I love being favorited! :)

Thanks guys for the reviews and keep them coming and I will keep churning out chapter like no one's business until the wall of writer's block hits hard. SO far so good though. :)

CHAPTER 3: Pain

_"I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign, but it's my destiny to be the king of pain" – King of Pain, The Police_

"Congrats Elle." Annie hit the young blonde's back in congratulations. Elle winced at the hard touch as her friend laughed. She smiled taking a seat at the table in the back room. She glanced down at her new name tag. Assistant Manager Elle. It had a nice ring to it.

"Thanks." She whispered softly watching as two girls gossip by the coffee machine. She unpopped the lid off the cold noodles. Leftovers from a Chinese night that had been her last attempt at trying to make something that wasn't dessert. Instant noodles didn't come out so bad.

"So party?" Annie nodded her head as if she were telling Elle her answer. Elle just smiled stirring the noodles. "How about we celebrate your promotion next Saturday?" The young blonde sucked in a noodle letting it hit the tip of her nose. She chewed and swallowed down the food.

"Sounds good." She twirled her plastic fork around the instant noodles. Her eyes shifted downward hoping Annie would leave it at that.

"Are you bringing him?" She asked and Elle winced not wanting to speak with Annie about the situation she had with Gabriel. "Oh on Elle, you invited yourself over with the pie to his house, you've been coming in here every day with the end to a conversation on your phone. It's a guy and you are so going out with him."

"Just because I'm talking to a person of the opposite gender doesn't mean he's my boyfriend." She shrugged shoving some noodles into her mouth. Annie didn't seem to be buying it. "Besides I've only gone over to his place once. The other times were talking on the phone. I've been too busy with waitressing and the promotion to actually commit to an evening of fun."

"You know with the promotion you can-" Annie started, but her friend cut her off.

"Annie I am not quitting my waitress job." The woman told her friend like the message had been well received many times. "I have like a fifty five cent pay raise being assistant manager and my electric bill is pretty big." All the damn surges from her power caused her a couple pretty pennies.

"So stop using a hair dryer and put on a few candles. Then you'll actually have money to go out with this guy and have fun." She grinned taking a sip of a cup of coffee.

"He's the kind of guy who'd pay if we ever meant anywhere that wasn't within the confides of either of our houses." She snatched a bottle of water from the table watching as a smile played across Annie's face.

"Are you going to see him again?" She asked obviously she had been ease dropping on Elle's conversation before lunch. Her smile told Elle she couldn't be trusted with any secret.

"You have to stop ease dropping." She twirled her fork around the noodles. "It's not a healthy habit." She put more noodles in her mouth trying to avoid further conversation.

"I have about a million unhealthy habits worse than ease dropping." She ignored Elle for a moment getting back on the subject of the phone conversation. "Late night pizza party. Causal. I approve."

"Well now I feel better." Elle laughed remembering the brief conversation she had had while in the storage room.

It had been just a simple call. He hadn't been home so she had left a brief message asking if he would mind if she came over tonight for some pizza. Before she had walked into the break room she had gotten an answer. Gabriel sounded really excited for her to come over stating that he'd enjoy some pizza with her. The pair had been playing phone tag for a good couple days. The conversations were causal. About work mostly. About her friends. Sometimes about current events. Nothing too personal. She actually looked forward to calling him after her night shift at the diner.

"So are you going to see him?" Annie asked completely over taken by her friend's love life. Elle just loved down with a smile. Her noodles still in the plastic Tupperware.

"You'll see won't you." Elle gave a sweet little grin before finishing off her meal.

--

Elle didn't have pie. Pizza or dessert pie. She felt empty handed walking up to Gabriel Gray's apartment. She hated her ugly teal waitress outfit. She had managed to convince Josie to take her shift tonight. She hadn't had time to change. She wanted to have time to talk to Gabriel. She was looking forward to the pizza and the young man she was growing fond of.

She took the step up standing on the edge where his apartment was. Her skirt was cut just above her knees. She still pulled at the collar switching the plastic bag full of her street clothes and her purse to the other side of her body. Her eyes focused on his door. She shifted her body toward it hearing the clanging of dishes.

She nibbled her bottom lip trying to shift the weight of the two bags to balance herself. Her fist collided with the door twice. The dishes stopped clanging for a moment. She heard him unhinge the locks from their position. He opened the door hard. Elle revealed a quaint little smile before looking him over. White button down shirt with a dark tie and dark tan pants, his glasses were gripped firmly to his head as his dark hair was slicked back.

"Come from work?" He asked trying to mask a smile. He stepped aside to let her in.

"I figured I wouldn't have time to go home and change so I brought a set to change into." She wiggled the plastic bag in the air as she stepped onto the wooden floor. "I wanted to get here as quick as possible and if I stayed to change I knew my boss would ask me to do something for him." She shrugged her shoulders letting the scent of pizza waft through the room. The cheese curled in her nostrils. It smelt like she had just walked into heaven.

"Well the outfit looks good on you." He ducked his head with a smile. Elle looked down wondering if her skirt had somehow curled up her thighs. It was still the same. "The bathroom's over this way." She followed him into the area where his bed laid. She saw the bathroom door then turned her attention back at the man.

"Thanks." She said softly taking the knob softly. She heard him shift back to setting up dishes for pizza.

She moved into the bathroom carefully looking it over. She noticed few things. A clean white bathroom. A clear shower curtain where she could see few things on the shelves, a shampoo bottle, shower gel, and a bar of soap. She sighed putting her bags down onto the floor. She shifted through the clothing in to find her top, a yellow cami with barely noticeable print on where it probably would meet her waist. She laid it on top of the bag as she stepped back. She shimmed the teal collared shirt over her head.

She sighed thinking over the tips she had received today. Mainly when her skirt rode up in the back. In truth she never found her waitress job quite as full filling as her department store managing job. She threw the shirt on the floor as if she were throwing it at her boss' face.

Elle Bishop hated Richard Santeria. He was a feminist pig who liked to belittle a bunch of the girls at work. Elle managed to ignore him, but it didn't stop her from wanting to zap his brains out. She wondered if Gabriel had problems like this. If he ever thought about using his power to get what he wanted? Get rid of someone he wanted to?

She pulled her pants up squeezing into them tightly. She buttoned them as she pulled her yellow cami to her waist. She looked in the mirror looking at her hair, slung in a low hanging ponytail. She pulled the ponytail out shaking her head. She tipped her head forward flipping her hair before flinging it back and running her fingers through it. She smiled checking her teeth. Not a spot on them. She hated herself for flaunting her body in front of a mirror, but she had low self esteem. She needed to look herself over before going to talk to Gabriel Gray. She liked him too much not to look her best.

She shoved the waitress uniform in the plastic bag before picking it up along with her purse. She opened the bathroom door only hearing Gabriel set up their station to eat not seeing. She set her purse and bag by his bed. She couldn't help, but look at the neat sheets. All tucked away and perfect.

Her blue eyes flickered toward the living room/kitchen section where the pair had eaten before. He had set it all up in a similar way as before. She smiled slowly looking at the very cheesy pizza slice on the ground.

"I hope you don't mind sitting on the floor again." Gabriel said with a sudden faint hearted expression. He had a stack of napkins in his hands.

"Mind it? It was pretty terrific the first time. Comfortable." He looked her over as she spoke. She did clean up rather nicely. "The pizza looks great. I haven't had pizza in a while." She started for the slice.

"Neither have I." Gabriel admitted as he placed the napkins down. Elle sat herself Indian style on the rug looking into the glass. "Water. I recently ran out of tea."

"No problem." She said looking at the gooey slice. "Looks greasy."

"Is greasy a good thing?" He wondered with a small laugh.

"At the moment I'm going to say yes. It looks terrific." She held her hand over the slice feeling the steam curl to her palm. She closed her eyes breathing it in.

"I can tell you miss pizza." He laughed as she heard him chew on the over load of cheese. She opened her eyes wrinkling her nose as she watched his lips pull the cheese into his mouth.

"Been on a health kick for about a week and a half. I'd kill for any sort of grease." She scooped the slice up. The hot bottom of the slice touched her tongue with a sudden powerful warmth. She bit into the cheese letting her teeth tear into so it could slid down her throat. "Mmmm, I love pizza." She admitted with a mouth full of crust, sauce, and cheese. He laughed at her slowly dipping his head. "It seems easy to make with just a few simple ingredients, but I always seem to mess it up." She smiled taking some more pizza in before taking a sip of her water. She swallowed down the remainder slowly.

"Your pie was delicious though. You didn't manage to go wrong there." He smiled staring into his cup of water before drinking it down.

"That's because I used to actually be in my grandmother's presence as she made it." She smiled to herself grabbing a napkin from the stack to rid her hands of pizza grease. "I miss those moments." Elle truly did miss moments with her grandmother. Her somewhat happy childhood.

"So your grandmother passed on?" He asked as he wiped his face. Elle slowly nodded.

"Breast cancer." She clarified looking down at the half eaten slice. "She raised me from my birth until I was fifteen after my mom died giving birth to me." She started to pick up the remands of the slice when he spoke again.

"Did she know about your ability?" Elle looked at him. His eyes only slightly focused on her. Her mouth open for the slice to enter. She put it in and chewed slowly before speaking.

"Yes," He swallowed the cheese and crust. "She always told me it was a gift. One that shouldn't be taken lightly. I just wish my other family would have realized that." She took another bite.

"She wasn't afraid of you then?" He asked with curiosity. Elle shook her long blonde hair.

"No, she knew I was special. Different. My aunts, uncles, and cousins couldn't understand that." She smiled at Gabriel looking into his eyes. "Once my aunt Matilda called me the fiery blue devil." She laughed lightly as a small smile and laughed formed on his face. "Of course that only made me shock her harder." Gabriel's expression soon dropped. He didn't like the talk of harming others. She could tell by his reaction. She remembered he said he "coveted" abilities. Did that mean he hurt people to take their power?

"Where did you go after your grandmother passed away?" He asked looking at his hands, folded close to himself.

"Well my dad was a dead beat. They couldn't find him so I spent some months in foster care. Lots of foster homes. I was known as a bad seed." She grinned wickedly and he looked her over as if to see it.

"I can't imagine that." He laughed looking at the sweet woman.

"Oh it was true. I never did what anyone told me. I shocked people. Used my ability to tease and torture. I had a mean streak going for a good year or so." She recalled days sitting in the principal's office waiting for whatever parent decided to show up. Getting scolded by a stranger asking her why she had pulled a girl's hair or depants a freshman. "Until they found my dad. "

"Did things get better than?" He wondered following the childhood of Elle Bishop closely. She shrugged with a nod.

"I guess. My grades went up. I got settled into one place, but high school didn't change." She remembered her high school years too well. "High school was a bitch. I was teased nonstop, but I figured they'd stop. I got in some fights, but I graduated." She was proud she had gotten her diploma. Truly she thought she'd never would.

"And after high school?" He asked now switching to looking into her eyes.

"Dad wanted me to go to college, but I didn't want to." She shrugged not really sure why. "I didn't know what I wanted to be. I didn't want to go back to school. We had this huge fight and he basically kicked me out." She grabbed her water to sip for a second before continuing. "Moved into an apartment and started getting jobs. That's my story." She shrugged looking at his reaction. His eyes tipped forward as if in sadness for her tale as well as relief. Were they similar in family lives as well?

"How about you Gabriel?" She asked in a slow smooth calming tone. "Family issues?"

"Well," He cleared his throat a bit leaning back slightly. "My dad went out for a pack of cigarettes when I was seven and never came back. So it was just me and my mom." They were raised by single parents. At the very least they had that in common.

"My mother is . . .well . . .not quite put together. She had issues with my father leaving. She had a . . .need. A desire to have me become special. Whatever she wanted. I placed myself in a nitch in high school. I was considered a nerd. I fiddled with the workings of clocks and worked at my father's shop after school. My mom ran it from home as best she could." Elle nodded slowly as he spoke. He briefly glanced at her for a reaction.

"After high school I went to college. I majored in Accounting to please my mother. I graduated, but fell into the family business. Much to her dislike." He shrugged looking at her. "Families can be crazy huh?"

"Families are crazy." Elle admitted and they shared a quaint little knowing laugh. They both finished off their first slices.

Gabriel got up asking his companion if she wanted another slice. She decided to go for it. She was having fun with this charming sweet young man. She might as well let her taste buds have some fun too. She slowly found herself admiring her hands. Not in any sort of odd way. She found herself thinking about control. About Gabriel's control. His ability could do harm like hers.

She watched slowly as her fingertips sparked blue hot electricity. She was comforted by the warm sparks dancing around her palm in a steady fashion. She felt free here as she checked to see what Gabriel was up to. He was merely putting pizza into the plates attempting for the cheese not to fall off. She smiled seeing how difficult that was.

Elle held her eyes on her palm trying to recreate something she had learned while experimenting with her ability when she was young. She let the streams come together in her palm. Her other hand slowly hovered over making streams of static electric as well. A tiny ball of electric formed in the middle.

"That is impressive." Gabriel Gray admitted as he placed the plate in front of Elle Bishop. She smiled looking over at him. His eyes on the blue lights.

"Years of practice." She admitted watching them as well. She clapped her hands together snuffing out the electric. He looked slightly disappointed. "Did you want to feel?" she wondered as his eyes moved into her eyes.

She felt her eyes search his as if wondering what he wanted. Did he want her ability as well? To covet? To have and to hold? She tilted her head forward as he slowly nodded. She gave a soft smile as she scooted closer to him. Their bodies were inches form touching.

"It'll sting." She warned him placing her hands on her thighs.

"I want to try." He said with certainty. She wondered if this was part of his death wish he seemed to have.

"Okay," She whispered softly. She brought her right hand up. He brought his left hand up. "Don't let our fingers touch unless you really want pain."

The warning was simple and clear. She hadn't done this before, but knew the difference between a little shock and electrocution. The hat of his hand inches from hers. She sucked in a little breath watching his eyes carefully. They encouraged her to go on. Stating he was fearless. She released a tiny electric zap from her fingers. She only saw his face react. A slight wrinkle in his cheekbones.

Slowly she released more. Streams from her fingers connecting to his. Her eyes switched from watching the streams to watching his face. His pain was held back, but she saw something else. His bottom lip quivering as if asking for more. She felt the tip of one of his fingers touch hers.

"Ouch." He snapped his hand back immediately. She recoiled her electric.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" She leaned over to try and look at the hand he shielded. "Are you burnt?"

"I'm fine." He admitted holding back a surge of pain. "It was my fault. Too curious."

"Don't worry. As long as you are fine." She knew it had been his fault. He was too curious for his own good, but she still felt responsible. "Let me look." She took his hand looking at the finger placing it in her lap. Only a tiny red spot. "You're right you'll live." She pushed the hand away as he chuckled. "I told you not to touch."

"I know. My fault." He repeated looking down at his slice. "You were right. It did sting, but . . . in a good way."

"I never thought pain could be considered good." She stated taking the new slice to her lips.

"Pain is the route of all emotion." Gabriel started. She looked at him oddly as she chewed. "I'm sorry. I sound morbid. Let me change the subject. How's work?" Elle swallowed down her slice and remembered she hadn't told Gabriel about the promotion.

"Oh well, I just got promoted today." She grinned happily. "Assistant manager. It's not a big increase in pay, but more hours so that is a plus."

"Good," He said with a smile. "I'm happy for you Elle." Her name against his lips made her heart flutter. Like a million butterflies flapping their wings all at once. She watched him bring the cup to his lips to take a long drink. She remembered the party Annie was throwing. She bit her lip wondering if she should ask him. She shrugged deciding to plunge into it.

"In celebration my friend is throwing me a sort of party." She shrugged again seeing his eyes look up to her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I just thought maybe-"

"Elle," He cut her off quickly. "I'd love to go." He smiled real and true. She returned the favor with an equally childish smile as her heart fluttered in time with Gabriel Gray's.


	4. Boysenberry

**Author's Note:** Again thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming :)

Syelle pretty much writes itself so I actually feel like I'm doing pretty much nothing lol

This chapter was my favorite to write and read so far so I know you guys will enjoy it. And please keep reviewing XD

CHAPTER 4: Boysenberry

_"__ How long, can I go on like this wishing to kiss you, before I rightly explode?__"- If It Kills Me, Jason Mraz _

Elle folded the sweater setting it on a clearance slab with others. She sighed thinking about the party that followed in the night. It was mid afternoon at the moment and the young woman knew this party would either be a roaring success or a pitiful disaster. She had been to too many of Annie's parties to know the outcome of most.

The last party had been for Annie's twenty seventh birthday where her current flame at the time had gotten so drunk he had grouped Annie that whole night. Elle always managed to not get plastered at any of the parties held in her honor or otherwise though once she decided to sleep over at Annie's because she hadn't felt well.

She fixed the sign on the metal rod. It was crooked. She smiled remembering how neat Gabriel Gray was. She wondered if he had to keep things straight and even. She was glad he was coming to the party allow scared as well. If Gabriel saw the people she hung out with would he leave her? She didn't want him to leave when she had just found him.

"Can you do me a solid?" Annie's voice asked behind her. Elle sighed smacking her hand lightly on the sweater. She turned seeing Annie with a stack of sweaters. She retrieved the sweaters from her hand as she kept her smile. "Can you make your pies?"

"Make food for my own party?" Elle asked raising a thin eyebrow. Annie shrugged as Elle turned. The brunette went beside her friend watching as she placed the right colored sweaters in the right places.

"I was boosting about your pie last night. Jimmy wants to try." She heard the fluttering tone in her voice. Elle half grinned knowing how much Annie was into Jimmy the bartender. They had gone on tons of more than Gabriel and her. She still wasn't sure what they were. Or could be. "Pretty please." She folded her hands in prayer style quivering her lower lip. Elle sighed softly giving in.

"What kind of pies?" She asked with an exhausted breath. Annie squeed a bit wrapping her arms her friend in a quick meaningful hug. She pushed herself from the woman letting her brain work over the flavors in her mind.

"Peach of course." Annie stated touching the sweaters lightly. She let her mind over think more flavors. "Apple, and one more." She put her index finger to her chin tapping. Elle mentally started working on a grocery list. Annie always had a lot of people at her house at these parties. Work friends, out of work friends, and people from her building. Six pies each. Maybe. "Boysenberry." She said with a scuffled smile.

"Boysenberry?" Elle asked shooing Annie from the clothing. She had heard of the flavoring, but never tasted it.

"Yeah. It's a berry." Annie explained raising an eyebrow as if it should have been know far and wide. "My mom used to make pies with boysenberries in them when I was like five." Elle hated sob stories. To hear at the very least because they made her go to mush. Crumble under pressure.

"How many?" A smile formed on the brunette's face.

"Not much. Three each. Nine pies in all. I'm going to have food there too." She stated. "Missy's brother works at this rad catering serious in Queens." Elle found herself thinking about Gabriel. The man who loved in Queens who she shared a secret with. "Am I going to meet him?"

Elle looked up with a sudden jolt. As if someone could surprise her with an electric shock. She turned to her friend who had mentioned a _him_. She slowly nodded as the woman squealed lightly. Before her friend could talk Elle spoke.

"Don't make him think my friends are all crazy. I mean I really like this guy so please don't." Elle begged her friend to please respect her wishes. Annie thought with a nod.

"Elle I swear to you I will not ruin this." Annie leaned back against the rack. "I mean this is the first guy you've been remotely interested in. Can't wait to see your type." Elle smiled to herself realizing that the kind watchmaker with a neat personality might just be her type.

--

Elle had made the decision long before the work day was over to call Gabriel up. Her heart always fluttered when she thought about him. Talking to him. Seeing him. Standing so close to him. She decided that spending more and more time with Gabriel would allow her to get to know him better.

She knew him pretty well as it was, but she felt good with him. Besides she didn't want to make nine pies alone. She had already decided on shopping alone. She had called Gabriel up when she was leaving from work. She wanted to know if he wanted to help her bake. Learn form a master. She teased and decided to flirt a bit when he sounded eager. She could almost hear him blush over the phone. Her cheeks turned rosy when he said he loved to help.

Now here she was filling the last pie with boysenberries. Her fingers dark from the juice. She smiled a bit to herself still curious how the berry tasted. Six of the nine pies were already good to go. Ready and waiting for Gabriel's car, which she had eyed coming in. Elle didn't know much about cars, but she knew his was pretty darn old. Like she cared about cars. She did like to go fast though.

"I have the timer set for these." Gabriel stated turning his attention to his pie buddy.

She smiled placing the top of the pie placing all the right holes in the design her grandmother taught her. She found herself weary of his eyes. He'd been watching her every move with those curious eyes of his. Elle found it appealing in a way. How his eyes only left her when she turned to him. He usually looked away with small embarrassment.

"Pie three ready Mr. Gray." Elle smiled turning to hold the pie to Gabriel who as before shied away with discomfort. All this may have been up to something, but both were too naïve to tell.

He opened the oven for her placing the pie below its brothers. She watched herself leaning back up remembering how she had almost fell face first into the first pie. The oven wasn't very large. She leaned back up watching Gabriel Gray close the oven. She sighed relieved.

"Remind me never to cook so many pies at once." Elle stated with a quaint little laugh. Gabriel joined with her. She started to shove the apron over her head. A blue one that stated something like 'World's Best Father'. Something Gabriel had explained as a gift he had bought his father when he had been around.

"Let me help." The man stepped forward in a chivalrous fashion to help the woman get the apron over her head. It had gotten caught in her ponytail. He untangled her hair.

Elle liked the way he pulled gently against it making sure every strand stayed in place. He let the top fall down. She reached behind her to undo the knot she formed. She always was horrible at undoing them. He saw her struggle with a smile. He stepped closer to her and Elle felt her heart thud had and loud. She removed her hands from behind her letting him fiddle with the knot resting on her back side. His hot hands gently undid the knot and Elle felt her face flush. She hid it well though.

"You get a merit badge for that." The woman padded his apron covered chest as he threw the apron over his arm. He liked her humor. How open she was being with him.

Elle focus her attention on cleaning up the mess. There was some left over boysenberries she wanted to try. Her hands were already stained with the fruit. She took a berry as Gabriel walked away to discard of the dirty aprons. She popped a berry into her mouth feeling each little bud explode with flavor. Annie was right. They were good.

She chewed on one before taking another from the wooden bowl. Soon she turned around to dip her hands in the sink. She didn't like having purple fingers. She scrubbed them off as best she could with good old water. She planned on having more berries and didn't want them soap flavored. She dried her hands with a paper towel placing it into the garbage before going for another.

When she leaned over she saw his hand lean as well. He wanted a taste too. His hand felt warm and comforting. Like it had when she comforted him about his ability. Her fingers inheritably out stretched toward his. He allowed her to take one.

"Did you want?" She asked holding the large berry up. His eyes sputtered to look at her. With a new found confidence. Had he made a decision? He eyed the berry for the shortest time before looking into her eyes. His fingers reached out for it, but she moved it away. "Open your mouth."

She was tired of not having what she wanted. She was tired of not making a move on someone. Gabriel was the first boy she knew with an ability like her. A power. A gift. A special person. She wanted to be more. She wanted him.

He complied opening slightly. She mimicked him as if saying 'wider'. His lips parted in a breath. She placed the berry between his lips. She pushed it in softly allowing herself to touch his upper lip. Soft and tender. Her eyes watched him chew. Her heart raced at an alarming speed. Her skin shuttered electric currents that were for the first time in her life metaphorical. She placed her hands to her sides watching him.

"It's good." He said after swallowing. For some reason she blushed. Very red. Very real. She turned around looking into the wooden bowl. One left. She reached for it, but his hand stopped her. Her skin burned with an immediate fire.

"Elle." His body heat overwhelmed her with an unknowing passion. His chest pressed to her back. She bit her lower lip holding back a sigh. His arms met her arms bringing them slowly to her sides. She closed her eyes for a moment feeling his heat comfort her.

Her body moved around. He was staring at her with his eyes hidden behind those glasses. Eyes that wanted her. His fingers soaked in the heat of her skin, pale and soft, rubbing soundly. Her eyes became curious and certain all at once.

"Gabriel." Her lips parted his name softly, but his name all the same. She wanted this to happen. She wanted him to happen to her. Watchmaker, the man she rescued, the man she adored and admired all at once.

He watched her lips with a knowing and thought. He understood how everything worked, but not this. This wasn't a toy or a watch. A clock to be fixed. This was an emotion. This was an action. He moved his hands slowly to rest on the sides of her face leaning forward. He felt her breath gasp in a sudden yet determined breath. His own lips parted and he felt his heart urge him forward. To act on what he intended.

He wanted it to be special. He had never kissed a girl before. Yet here he was nearly thirty and wondering what to do with this beautiful creature. He let his body talk as his lips urged closer and closer to the blonde.

His lips finally touched hers. She felt his heat pour into her mouth. A kiss. A real kiss. He moved his lips slowly as he held her face softly. She felt his tongue run over her lower lip before retreating. Her own lips kissed his. Upper and lower. Her lips were there. She felt his head turn sideways and she followed. He tasted like the berry, yet somehow something else. He tasted like Gabriel. Like a man she was falling for. Like a man her heart sputtered for.

Both wrestled with the idea of stopping, but after a good long minute Gabriel parted the kiss. Elle opened her eyes looking into his. A smile yet distinct smile appeared. He still held her face. She never wanted him to let her go. Not ever.

"You taste like boysenberries." He said looking at her lips than her eyes. She smiled softly as well.

"So do you." With that she brought his chin down for another kiss knowing they were equal.

They were the same flavor.


	5. Cotton and Ice

**Author's Note:** I will in fact consider a happy ending, but I make no promises. My mind, as sick as it is, likes to torture at the moment. Fluff and torture. Interesting mix. I will do my best to keep you guys entertained.

And rememebr reviews are like delicious chocolate chip cookie dough cake :)

CHAPTER 5: Cotton and Ice

"_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between. Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide." – New Divide, Linkin Park_

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Gabriel asked still nervous about meeting Elle's friends. She had one hand holding tightly to Gabriel's. Her smile fizzled across her face looking at his nervous reaction. Uncertain. Unsure.

"Of course they will." Elle's voice was completely sure of everyone enjoying Gabriel's presence. Maybe he wouldn't fit in with their life style, but their life style wasn't hers. She reached one hand to fiddle with the top button of his plaid long sleeve shirt. He smiled watching her carefully. "By default they have to." She smiled as he steadied her hand from the button.

Their eyes locked outside of the loud apartment. Her fingers struggled to loosen the button. He wasn't having it though. He didn't look like some guy flaunting something he didn't want to. Elle smiled showing her teeth to him.

"It's not going to kill you not having everything all neat and tidy." She looked at her long fingers still trying to undo the button. "Will you do it for me at the very least?"

He opened his mouth lightly as if to protest, but instead removed his hand letting the small button show off a few of his chest hairs. Elle smiled at the result. Her fingers ran across the hairs lightly. Gabriel squeezed the hand she held letting her know he was watching. She looked up into his eyes finding herself lost. She pushed against his chest lightly seeing his eyes shimmer behind the thick rimmed glasses. Much as he was tempting she knew the longer she waited to open that door the longer she would have to be there.

She turned to the door hoping he wouldn't mind breaking contact. Her free hand knocked against the door. The likelihood of Annie answering her own door was slim. Someone Elle only vaguely knew answered the door. A man with a loose fitting shirt and blood shot eyes answered the door with a snuffy expression.

"Hey uh," He sniffed in looking Elle over for her name. "Elle? Right? Annie works with you." He pointed as the party goers scuffled behind him.

"Yeah." Elle didn't know his name, but had seen him before at Annie's other parties. "Just point me in her direction." The man motioned toward a couch.

Elle looked briefly at Gabriel who seemed more than nervous to enter the alcohol induced apartment. The apartment is not as small as any other one. Elle knows Annie has money in her family line. The living area is large with a plasma screen on the wall and a couple couches scattered about it. Annie and what Elle can only assume is Jimmy are making out on the green one. Elle only cleared her throat. The woman pushed her man off of her as her face sputtered to look at her friend. An immediate smile stretched across her face.

"If you want your pies they are in Gabriel's trunk." Elle told her friend. Annie smiled looking at the young man lumbering slowly beside the woman. "Annie, Gabriel. Gabriel, Annie." Her hand moved between them.

Gabriel sheepishly waved, but Annie being Annie got up from her seat with her little red mini dress. She wrapped her arms to hug Gabriel. Jimmy with his chiseled good looks and his older appearance just watched the odd interaction. Elle shrugged. Annie was Annie. Gabriel's reaction was priceless. He slowly soothed into the reaction.

"Sorry," She replied putting a finger to her red red lips as she defused from the hug. "It's nice to meet you Gabriel." Her attention turned to Elle as she plopped back beside her bartender man. "Elle, Jimmy. Who will be going to the car to get the pies?" Elle smiled shaking Jimmy's hand as he stated it was good to meet her. The ring on his finger hitting her palm slightly.

"Want to go with him?" She turned asking her boyfriend. Could she think of him that way? Gabriel had been looking at her the whole time. He nodded softly.

"Sure." He said in a little lost breath. He leaned forward kissing her forehead lightly. Elle smiled leaning forward into the kiss. He rubbed her shoulder lightly. Already they were inseparable. Jimmy got up from his spot motioning Gabriel to the door and to several other men to carry the pies in.

"So?" Annie asked as Elle plops into the soft fabric beside her. She looks down at the black dress she wore with the swooping U-neck and the little bow tied in front.

"So what?" Elle asked not really sure what the so is for. Annie just smiled moving closer to one of her closest friends.

"So, don't you want to know what I think?" She asked with an all too beaming expression. Elle laughed a bit to herself looking over at the boys around the room, drinking and playing games.

"I just thought you'd tell me." Elle said truthfully. Annie nodded agreeing.

"He's adorable." Annie stated trying not to sound too overjoyed. "He looks like one of those meek types." Elle laughed knowing Gabriel was meek, but he had a powerful ability that packed a punch. "But you know about them right?" Elle's eyes flickered up shaking her head softly. "They're supposed to be really dynamite in bed. Save all their aggression for then." Elle hid an embarrassed blush as Annie mentioned something she had never done.

"We've only known each other for a couple weeks." She explained looking at Annie put a margarita to her lips. The girl shrugged teasing her tongue against the rim of the glass.

"But you've kissed him." She said as if she knew already. Elle smiled and nodded. "Not far off from the other stuff." She started for her purse and Elle felt her body stiffen. Her eyes fluttered through the door hoping Gabriel and Jimmy wouldn't come in anytime soon. "Tell me how it happened." Annie instructs as she searches through her purse.

"We were making pies. Taking off aprons." She remembered swooning at the memory off Gabriel's strong hands teasing the back of her apron knot. "Then our hands met and we just . . .kissed." Annie pulls out what Elle expected. A condom ruining whatever thoughts she had and bringing more unholy thoughts to her mind.

"When you're finally ready." She raising her eyebrows suggestively. "And judging by the way you talk about him and the way he looks at you, you'll be ready soon." She noticed that she said something about Gabriel. Noticed something.

"W-What did you notice?" Elle stuttered taking the thing from Annie's hand and stuffing it into her purse. Beyond her tampons and receipts. Annie just shrugged and smiled.

"He watches you like you're just the most beautiful thing he's ever seen." Now Elle felt her cheeks redden. Someone screamed in the corner and Annie rolled her eyes. "Excuse me. Aaron!" She called to her younger brother she always had to invite for fear of him doing drugs in a dark ally.

Elle thought over the action that Annie told her Gabriel had done. Beautiful? Gabriel really looked at her like that? Like an angel. Like a mermaid. Somehow it was hard to fathom. Her? Beautiful? Though if anyone had to think that she was glad that it was Gabriel.

She shifted her position as Gabriel, Jimmy, and two other boys come in with pies. Annie is scolding her high school dropout brother for breaking a lamp. Elle's eyes briefly met with Gabriel who held three pies in a cardboard box in his hands. She took her eyes off him with force. She needed a drink.

Elle got up heading toward the kitchen. She doesn't like alcohol so much. She got her first taste at fifteen getting herself stuck in a foster home with no good kids. She didn't like it then, but drank it socially. Occasionally she finds drinks she likes. Fruity drinks with little umbrellas and hard lemonade. Beer makes her throat sore and muggy. Wine makes her think of one of her aunts. She's still not sure which.

Gabriel and the rest of the pies are already in the kitchen. Elle smiled looking in his direction as the boys set up the pies on another counter. Elle went toward the refrigerator knowing where Annie kept the sangria. It's one of her favorite drinks. She shifted through the shelves and the pitcher is in front beside the bottles of beer.

She lifted the half empty pitcher carrying it to the counter. She took a plastic blue cup from a stack. She watches Gabriel looking her way every couple seconds. She can't help, but smile. Eventually she manages to get a full glass of sangria. She goes to put it back, but Gabriel came to her rescue.

"Let me help." He said for the second time that day. He took the pitcher back to its spot. She sipped on the fruity alcoholic beverage letting it spark in her mouth.

"Did you want something?" Elle asked watching as he came back from putting the object away. "A beer?" He looked at her unknowingly. Like he wasn't sure. "Hey I'm not pure pressuring you. You have a choice." Gabriel gave her a little smile and she started to understand what he likes about her. She's not pushy.

"I'll just grab one." He sounded as though he were trying to impress her. She shook her head laughing a bit as she watched him grab a hard lemonade. She sipped against her sangria and took his hand.

"Want to sit?" She wanted to say talk, but her mind is on other things. He looked at her lips briefly before agreeing.

They made their way to the sofa where Jimmy and Annie were occupied. It was empty at the moment. She sat down covering her drink so it wouldn't splatter. She patted the seat beside her instructing the dull looking watchmaker with the thick framed glasses to sit close.

He did quietly placing his liquor on the table. He looked over at Elle and she could see it. The reaction Annie talked about. Her eyes focused on his lips. She slowly slipped her hand forward to caress his cheek. The stubble against it made her fingers tickle lightly. Like sparks against her skin. She smiled at him looking at his lips. She wished they could just talk, but her heart fluttered.

She was too busy looking at his lips to know he is doing the same. His fist touched under her chin lightly pushing her to look into his eyes. She pushed the nap of his neck lightly into her face. Their lips connect almost immediately. She kissed him like she had never kissed a boy. Different from the first kiss. She wondered if he'd taste different. He had stayed the same. Same Gabriel. Same hint of boysenberry.

She tasted different a bit. She still tasted like hope and passion. Like a ripe fruit ready to be picked, but she had the alcoholic fruit blend on her lips. His tongue started to tease her and she became remotely excited feeling her first French kiss overcome her. She followed through entangling her own tongue with his. It felt like a million butterflies were unfolding inside her. She broke to breath and slowly said his name. He held her face to his, kissing her hundreds of times before he felt the need for oxygen. He wished he didn't. He knew he could have kissed her for eternity.

She began to breath unsettling. She looked at her calves before reaching for his hand. He took it like he needed it. Like the oxygen he breathed. She slowly moved so their bodies are touching. She rested her head to his shoulder. Her breathing calmed him like nothing else in the world.

"Ever been to parties like these?" He asked putting an arm around her shoulder. He was still a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. Kissing a beautiful woman, making out with a beautiful woman, grabbing a beer at a party. Elle flickered her eyes toward her beverage. She reaches for it because she liked the taste. She sucked it in before putting it back on the coffee table.

"All Annie's parties are like this." Elle instructed hearing the yelling of drunk boys in the other room. "Some in high school too. Just to see what they were like. And piss off my foster parents." She smiled at the memory cuddling up with her honey. "You?"

"My first." She was not surprised. He seemed settled when she first met him. "Haven't even kissed someone until you." She pressed her chin to his shoulder looking into his eyes letting her hair fall back. He couldn't help, but kiss her. She looked too good not to.

"You're mine to." He looked at her almost baffled when she said it. "First that is."

"I can't imagine that." He whispered kissing her again hugging her lightly. She didn't mind the question. No one knew of her prudeness. Nor her virginity still being humbly intact.

"Everyone thought I was a slut in high school. Not sure how the rumor got started. I used to shock boys who tried to get with me." She admitted to this man with a soft whisper. "Was there a place you fit in in high school?"

"Mostly with the nerds. The kids who were antisocial and didn't get many dates." He shrugged lightly. "Guess that's no surprise. I still am one." Elle pushed herself back as if to analyze his features.

"I don't think." She said with a soft breath stroking his cheek. "I think you look completely handsome." She curved her thumb against his chin leaning forward to kiss him again. She gazed over at him pressing her fingers to his cheeks. "Can I see you without your glasses?" She wondered remembering a moment briefly when she had seen him without them.

He nodded softly. She pressed her fingers to the arms of his glasses. She lifted them off slowly revealing a fresh face. A handsome attractive man any woman would swoon over. She was lucky Annie hung out with mostly boys. She put the glasses into her lap looking him over.

"Still as handsome as ever." She said leaning forward and kissing him more passionately.

He held her chin up with his thumb letting his lips part to take in the fruity scent of her warm mouth. Her tongue curled against his. Their lips moved in time to a warm worn beat. It was then that they both heard the faint music. Rap. Not something Elle or Gabriel was used too, but they were getting there. Elle pulled away allowing her companion to be so bold as to peck her lips twice. She didn't want to get roped into another make out session. Despite the butterflies in her stomach.

"When you look at me," She said putting his glasses back on his face. "What do you feel?" She was curious and his reaction gave a little smile.

"My mind feels like it is full of cotton and ice." She listened softly as he spoke. "When I first met you I felt like my entire world had collapsed. I wanted to die, but you came and . . .saved me. When you came to me my mind felt numb. Like I didn't need powers. I didn't need to be special." He sighed leaning back against the couch. "I could just be me and you would accept me." He looked deep into her eyes placing his hand against her smooth cheek. "Like cotton and ice."

"I used my ability to save you Gabriel." She looked into his eyes for a reaction. He didn't seem shocked. As if he had been wishing for her to admit it. "I couldn't just allow someone to die. Not you." She pushed her thumb to his bottom lip feeling his warm wet salvia. "You let me understand I wasn't alone. You accepted me for me. The person I am. The one I always will be." He had said cotton and ice. Numbing, but she didn't feel like that. "You made me spark for real. Inside and out. Fireflies. Butterflies. Fluttering all on my insides." He had awakened something inside her when she had subdued a monster within him. Numbed his need for abilities. He smiled softly kissing her thumb.

"We're two of a kind." He mused lightly.

"A perfect match." She whispered softly and leaned in for another kiss and another reaction from her watchmaker with a mind full of cotton and ice.


	6. Nothing Special

**Author's Note: **Glad everyone is enjoying this. Again pretty please review! XD

CHAPTER 6: Nothing Special

_"Put to rest what you thought of me, while I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty." What I've Done, Linkin Park_

Gabriel felt his body quiver looking down at Brian Davis' exposed brain. The inner workings of it had fascinated him . He understood it completely. Like his watches. Like the inside of a finely tightened cogs of the German clock he had been tooling with for years.

The blood stains trickled over his arms making him smell like a fresh kill. He immediately looked down back at the body. Brian Davis no longer was there. In his place was a blonde. Not just any blonde. _His_ blonde. His Elle. He shuddered backwards staring at her. A thin line crushed her forehead where blood seeped from her beautiful skin. The red trickled down her face and over her closed eyes.

"No," He stepped back, but couldn't stop staring at her. The woman he loved. The woman who had understood him better than anyone else on this Earth. He had . . .killed . . .her? Like Brian Davis. "Elle. God no." His voice was so shocked he could barely hear himself.

"I trusted you." Her voice caused his eyes off the limp still body of the beautiful woman. Somehow she was no longer dead, but the blonde dripped from her forehead. She wore a white gown that made her seem like a bright angel. Blood trickled over her chest pooling around her round breasts. "Look what you did to me." Her eyes than began to tear slow trickles of blood.

"Elle," He whispered trying to take his eyes off her beauty. Even bleeding and broken he sees her beauty. "I didn't . . .I didn't want this."

"Of course you did." She held up her blood y hand that dripped with the fresh scent of blood and guts. "You want my ability. My power. You did it." Her eyes are blood shot and broken. Clouded in uncertainty.

"Elle, I didn't want to." He understood he did it. He killed the only person he truly loved. Truly cared about. "It's difficult. It's hard. I tried to fight it. For you I fought it."

"Not hard enough." She whispered before she collapsed bloody and broken at his feet. He saw the back of her head is gone exposing her brain. Even her insides are beautiful. He bent down looking at the squishy pink center. He can see how she works. How she ticks. He felt his hand itch to look inside. Take the power.

"Let's get started." His eyes looked up to see himself. In dark clothes and a too slick smile. An evil him. An opposite of him. The weird part was that he felt himself comply.

Gabriel woke from the nightmare with an odd sensation. His body hot and sweaty against the blankets despite the cold. He reached his hand to the night stand to see the clock. Three in the morning. It wasn't his first dream about Elle, though it was his first nightmare about her. He let out a sigh of relief realizing it was a dream. A curdled shiver was released when he realized it was a nightmare.

In his dreams he did not murder Elle. He protected her from bad things and laid her on his bed. Even as innocent as he looked he still thought about girls like that. He thought about Elle like that for a long time now. He hated that he dreamt of killing her. Taking her power. Her gift.

He tried to reason why he would ever kill her. He couldn't imagine it. Yet he did. He imagined looking into his girlfriend's skull. Seeing how she worked. Brian Davis was different from Elle. He wanted to get rid of his gift where Elle enjoyed it. Loved it. He remembered how she had enjoyed Brian's gift. His gift now. He wondered if she would enjoy his original gift. Knowing how things worked.

She probably would. Gabriel smiled thinking about his Elle. His girlfriend. The one he loved. He knew he loved her the moment she brought him pie. The moment she kissed him. He wondered if she loved him. He felt his body shake at the thought of rejection. Though it was unlikely that she'd reject him now.

Part of him wanted her to. So he could stay away from her. So he couldn't harm her in anyway. He knew it was just a dream, but Gabriel knew that hunger existed. He couldn't feel it, but it was there. Waiting for something to set it off. If Elle left maybe that would bring him back into killing. He didn't have the list anymore. Thank goodness. Temptation was too much. Though with Elle her temptation was just right.

Power and beauty. Everything he needed. Everything he wanted to keep him grounded. Yet he knew if she understood how his power worked she probably wouldn't understand. Was that the ultimate test of love? Would she love him even if she knew he was a killer?

He knew he had to be honest with her. Tell her everything. Otherwise he'd have the same nightmare tomorrow and he liked the other dreams about Elle better.

--

Elle looked deep into her coffee cup in the break room. Six weeks had passed since she first met Gabriel Gray. She had fallen into a routine with her new boyfriend. Work for pretty much the whole day than go over to Gabriel's for dinner. Usually at his house. On occasion at restaurants. Elle liked staying at his house. It was more comfortable and allowed her to feel more like stealing kisses from him. She knew Gabriel didn't mind staying in.

Due to her lack of car she walked everywhere. Gabriel would more often than not walk her home. She sometimes would be tempted to invite him back to her apartment. He hadn't seen it yet and the kisses would become more passionate when they would depart. Her fingertips would always want to outstretch to his hair. Pull at it as she kissed. Most often their kisses were gentle and kind, but on those rare occasions she would fell Gabriel become hungry for more. Maybe Annie was right about him.

Elle smiled into the cup bringing the Styrofoam cup to her lips. The warm liquid rushed into her. She felt herself happy for the first time in her life. She had a person she genially cared about. She hadn't had a person she loved so much since her Grandmother passed on. Her father still loved her and she loved him, but it wasn't the same way as she loved her grandmother. Not the same way she loved Gabriel. It was a genuine caring and sweetness. With her father it was a need for love.

"You can't imagine how badly I want some coffee." Annie stating letting the coffee fill her nostrils. Elle shrugged drinking more of her French vanilla creamed coffee. "Jimmy went back to his wife." Annie's random bouts of information were few and far between. Elle vaguely knew that bartender, Jimmy was in fact a married man. She noticed the ring on his finger at the party. He was older than either of them and seemed way too far distant.

"Sorry." Elle whispered still not giving up her coffee. Annie sighed sitting beside her friend looking into her bottle of water.

"He was nothing special anyway." Annie was calling sour grapes. Bitter sour grapes. She tipped the water back swallowing down the warm liquid. "Not like what you have with Gabriel." Elle smiled, not at her friend's misery at the break up, but at her own happiness.

"He makes me so happy." Elle stated with a cute girlish smile. She rubbed her fingers against the cup. "I don't know I just feel like myself when I'm with him. No walls. Nothing to hold me back and I think he likes me for that."

"No he doesn't." Annie grinned looking over at the blonde as she flickered her eyes to Annie in confusion. "He loves you for that." Elle smiled.

It was amazing how Annie could meet him once and know all this. Maybe she was just telling her friend what she wanted to hear. Elle knew how she felt about Gabriel. He made her happy. He made her excited to get over with work. To go over to his place or restaurants with him. Talk to him. Be close to him. Kiss him. Love him. She paused in her thoughts. Love? Six weeks with this amazing watchmaker and already she was in love. Maybe she had loved him since the first time he touched her. The first time she held his hand and felt her heart flutter.

"You love him too." Annie told her as if it was as clear as day. "Don't you?" Elle just looked deep into her coffee smiling.

She was looking forward to seeing him tonight as always.

--

"This ziti smells terrific." Elle called removing it from the oven. She had learned long ago that her and Gabriel made a good cooking team. She heard the soft pop of a wine bottle as she set it on the counter. She had also learned that in fact Gabriel did drink alcohol. He was just shy in public. He was shy to do a lot of things in public.

"I can't wait." He said putting the bottle down against the table with the striped printed table cloth. As much as she missed sitting on the floor she enjoyed sitting and talking with Gabriel more.

She brought the glass dish up to his nose to smell. He sniffed in the delicious scents of the sauce and pasta. He lifted his head back letting the raw smell of cheese curl his nostrils.

"We really do make a good team." She smiled as he looked into her eyes than her lips. Elle wanted to kiss him, but if she did she had a theory that the baked ziti would spill all about.

She shuddered backwards putting the serving dish on a hot plate on the table. Gabriel placed the uncorked wine bottle on the table. Though Elle had not told Gabriel she disliked wine he seemed to think it was romantic.

She tugged him closer pulling the collar of his dark gray button down shirt. Both her hands tugged at the collar noticing he had left one button undone. For her benefit. His large hands coated her cheeks bringing her lips to his. He kissed her softly and surely happy to be in the presence of such a being.

"I love you." Elle said in a soft unexpected tone when Gabriel paused in the kiss. She didn't expect the words to slip out or for them to sound so genuine and real. She didn't regret it, but was a bit shaky seeing his first reaction. His eyes became wide with surprise as if he had never in his life expected to hear those words, but soon he smiled happily. The happiest smile she had ever seen.

"I love you too." He kissed her again feeling her hand wipe against his hair. He held her face letting his mouth engulf hers. He stopped kissing knowing that if he continued their dinner would get cold. He kissed her lightly pecking her lips as he stopped.

"Too soon?" She asked with a little hint of embarrassment in her admittance of love. He laughed softly smiling to himself.

"Not soon enough." He admitted leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She smiled untangling her fingers from his hair.

She shifted toward the table where Gabriel had already set it up. Wine glasses, plates, forks, knives, napkins, serving utensil. She sat in her seat which was fairly close to the head of the table where Gabriel had his place setting all ready. Gabriel poured the wine first into Elle's glass than into his. She smiled childlike. She felt full of hope and all things girly.

Gabriel pressed the glass to his lips as he sniffed in the smell of the wine. He placed it down serving them both a good portion of baked ziti. Elle smiled happily. She couldn't have looked happier in her bright blue and pink floral dress. He liked girls in dresses. He loved Elle in a dress, but he hesitated before taking a stab at his meal. She was hungry so she speared a few pieces of ziti.

"Elle," She looked up from under her lashes chewing against the pasta. "I have to tell you something." She didn't seem fazed, but chewed the rest and peeked up. She looked like a precious angel to him. His angel.

"Remember when I told you about my ability?" He asked putting his cloth napkin to his lap. She nodded softly. Coveting powers. She always wandered about that, but didn't have the heart to ask. "I took the ability I showed you from a man named Brian Davis the day before you found me." She looked into his eyes. Pure remorse. She was beginning to understand how it worked. "I killed him for it. He showed me it and I took it. I murdered him." He seemed relieved to tell someone. Anyone, but he couldn't look at Elle.

"You made a mistake Gabriel." He was surprised to hear those words escape her lips. "If I remember correctly you tried to kill yourself. You felt remorse. Pain. Greif. Like I said before you deserve a second chance." She grabbed his hand lightly. He didn't understand how she could forgive him for the worse crime so easily. Ultimate test of love. She did love him.

"I-" He felt a finger against his lips. Halting his words and thought process.

"Gabriel, I've done things with my ability I regret." She told him trying to sound like she didn't regret it, but it slipped through. She regretted some things. "Grant it I never killed someone, but I've hurt someone to the point of singing their skin." She remembered the boy who had once put his hand up her skirt. She curved her hand into her boyfriend's. He had to know she was there for him. "You've done bad things. I get it, but you have to move pass them."

Her chair raked the floor as she positioned herself closer to him. He watched her carefully. He was still unable to believe she was accepting him. She couldn't believe it herself, but when she looked at Gabriel Gray she didn't see a killer. She saw a man. A man she loved despite it. Despite death and destruction. A man who deserved to amend for his evil ways.

"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "If I never found you. Found love." Their arms connected in a wave of heat. He really didn't think he deserved her. He didn't deserve an angel when he was a demon.

"I'm nothing special." He said slowly trying to shun her. He remembered the dream. Her covered in blood. He couldn't leave her though. For her benefit. He was selfish in that way. He needed her as much as she needed him.

"But you are." Her grip tightened. "With abilities or not. I would have fallen for you just the same." She pressed her finger to his nose shocking him a bit. He winced at the pain, but she just wanted to show him she was just as special as he was.

"I know." He told her deciding to give into the truth. Her embrace. He held her close to him ignoring the steam from the baked ziti. "I had a nightmare. In it I killed you. For your power."

"You know just what to say." She laughed leaning into his shoulder more.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He wanted her to run away. To hide from him.

"I guess I love you too much to care." She told him in a little whisper. "Addicts have nightmares about hurting people they care about. I know you can fight this. You're strong." She looked up into his eyes. He looked down and saw himself sparkle in her eyes.

"When I'm with you," He started saying softly. "I don't feel like I could hurt you, but when I am alone," He sucked in a breath. "It feels like I can't control it." She rubbed her fingers against the stubble on his chin. He kissed her fingers. He loved the way for touched him. He feared the way he may touch her.

"Than I guess I'll have to stick around." She decided leaning forward to kiss his lips in a fashion she always dreamed about. Her tongue became aggressive toward him as her hand cupped his chin. She loved him the way he was. This she was sure. The killer she had met. The man who struggled with a hunger. She knew she could help him. Like in fairy tales she hoped her kiss could cure him of his ills. She let go of him to speak. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

As they started to eat Gabriel knew something. He may have thought he was nothing special, but he knew to her he was everything she needed. Everything she wanted. To her he was something special.


	7. Mothers

**Author's Note: **Smut will be attempted various times. Good catch el85 :)

Again reviews are gold! Now enjoy this little sweet chapter. Before the good stuff . . .and the bad stuff.

CHAPTER 7: Mothers

_ "Mother, do you think she's good enough for me? Mother, do you think she's dangerous to me? Mother will she tear your little boy apart?" –Mother, Pink Floyd _

"I want you to meet my mother." Gabriel stated at the diner. Ketchup squeezed out of the sides of Elle's burger as she bit into it. She watched as he looked away from her out into the darkness of the night. She chewed against the meat, bread, ketchup, and cheese to think the thought over.

"Really?" She finally asked after she finished chewing. She wiped the sides of her lips of red stains from the ketchup. Gabriel's burger is half eaten on his plate as his eyes and head turn to her.

"Of course." He reached his hand over to hers that placed the napkin she used to wipe her face on the table. "You're important to me Elle. I want her to know how important you are." She smiled. She knew boys loved their mothers the way girls were supposed to love their daddies, yet she knows Gabriel loves his mother far more than she could ever loved her father.

"Glad I'm important." She whispered softly ducking her head down to press her finger to her half eaten burger. She doesn't seem herself. Gabriel saw this.

"Hey," He said in a soft breath. He removed his hand from hers to lift her chin up. "What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak. Say anything about the current situation. She was just thinking. Thinking about the pass four months she had with him. She wondered why all of a sudden now. Why now did he want his mother to meet her? Why not two months ago? Or last week? Was she not as important back then? She worried too much though. She over thought with Gabriel because she had a terrible fear of rejection. She had had it ever since Daddy had been unable to care for her after her grandmother passed. She always thought he didn't want her.

"Why do you want me to meet her now?" She wondered aloud peering briefly into his dark eyes hidden behind thick frames. He seemed a bit surprised by the reaction, but answered truthfully all the same.

"I haven't talked to her in almost a year. We had a falling out over something silly." He admitted with regret. She didn't mind it. She only spoke to her father once a year and hadn't seen him in nearly seven years. "She called me this morning at the shop. We talked for a bit and I decided to tell her about you." She knew form the look on his face it didn't go well. Mothers always protected their sons from little whores that could ruin them. She wondered if Ms. Gray would think she was a bit loose.

"She insisted on meeting you, though I would have suggested it first." He said to Elle as she looked down at her platter.

"Okay," Elle said softly. "I would love to meet your mother." She put on a fake smile because truth be known she was scared of making impressions. This woman was important in Gabriel's life. No matter the falling out. She knew Gabriel loved her and by default Elle would have to love her if she wanted Gabriel in her life. "Does that mean you have to meet my parents?"

Gabriel blinked at her a little taken aback by the question. He thought over Elle's family history. She had been raised by her grandmother until she had passed away. Gone into foster care until her father showed up. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet Elle's father. Maybe that was how she felt about his mother. He had never heard about Elle's mother though. He could assume she passed on probably early on in the girl's life.

"Only if you want me too." He spoke softly rubbing under her chin before going to hold her hand again in the booth in the nearly empty diner.

"We can visit my mother before we visit yours." Elle decided to say. "I usually visit on my birthday, but it might be nice to surprise her." She thought to herself and Gabriel for a moment though maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Elle's mother was alive. "The anniversary of her death." No he had been right all along. It reeled in his head what had happened. Might have at the very least. Elle's mother had given her life to bring Elle into the world.

"During my birth, there were complications." She confirmed his theory softly. "Not with me, but my mother. She'd always been a sickly woman and she knew there was a chance she may not carry me to full term or that one of us would not survive, but she wanted to be a mother for however brief it was." Elle's fingers tickled Gabriel's palm. "At least that's what I'm told." She sighed softly squeezing his hand.

"She knew if she pushed me out she'd die. She wanted me to live and gave herself to have me be born." Elle didn't remember any of this, but she knew stories. "Grandmother always used to say that she held on until she saw me. When the doctors gave me to her she whispered my name with a smile before she passed." Elle liked to think she heard it. Heard her mother's voice say her name. She always imagined her cooing the name in her sleep. The voice had put her to sleep many times when she was sad in her youth. She always imagined the sound as angelic, light, and airy.

"I'd like to visit her." Gabriel told his woman. Elle peered her eyes up. "I'd like to thank her for sacrificing herself to give me you." Elle smiled softly like an angel. A soft delicate angel.

She leaned forward involuntary to kiss him softly. She knew her mother would have loved Gabriel because no one could deny how happy he made her.

--

It's not that Gabriel had never been to a cemetery before. He just found them a bit unsettling. Even with Elle holding his hand in the sunsetting sky he felt his body drop a bit. Fears of the dead have always bothered him. He had accidently turned on a zombie movie when he was a child, to which his mother responded very badly. He shook himself of the nightmare trying not to recall his nightmare of a bleeding Elle.

She had two lilies in her hand. Soft white and perfect. Just like her. How he thought of her. She wore a soft white dress with black leggings. Elle claimed it was symbolic in a way. She was as terrified as he was on making an impression. Gabriel instead wore a nice dress shirt and tie with light dress pants. Much like everyday though there were times Elle would convince him to dress down. In all the months they had been dating she had only seen him wear a T-shirt once. She was glad it had been tight.

"You can say hello to my grandmother too." Elle said watching as a small child in black ran passed them. His mother called after him scooping him up as he tried to pick flowers off a grave. She scolded him and it made Elle think of a time she had stolen a flower from a grave. A pretty blue one.

"Okay." Gabriel whispered trying not to show his discomfort. If Elle noticed she ignored it. She tilted her head toward his shoulder as they strolled.

She pushed pass the other graves. Of older people who longed to be visited. Gabriel dipped his head in respect swallowing softly. Crickets began to hum softly in the cool breeze. The beginnings of spring. Elle saw the graves from a good distance. Her mother's stone was taller than the others. She remembered why and quickened her pace in order to get there faster.

Gabriel kept up. He was surprised to see the grave stone of Elle's mother. Marie Abigail White Bishop. Born 1951, died 1981. Only thirty years old. One year older than Gabriel himself. Below the dates was a craving of a wilting lily. Elle bent slowly to place a lily on her mother's grave.

"Hi Mom." She said softly placing her hand on the soft soil. "Brought a friend. Well boyfriend." She smiled peering back at Gabriel. "His name is Gabriel and I love him very much." She saw Gabriel's face become less nervous. She motioned toward the grave beside it.

Gabriel looked over seeing the ingravement. It was less fancy. Elaine Margret White. Born 1925, died 1996. The way Elle's eyes lingered over the grave he could tell she adored this woman. She pressed her hand to the warm stone placing the lily down. Gabriel watched her fingers curve against the letters. He could feel the sadness radiate from her. He squatted down beside her moving his fingers along the letters as well. Elle smiled at her boyfriend curving her fingers around his hand.

"I'm sure they would have both loved you." She said in a soft hush. He nodded leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes letting the feeling of his soft lips brush her pale skin.

"Why is that?" He wondered as if he didn't know. She took his hand as they both stood up.

"Because," She started stepping forward to look deeply into the eyes she had grown to know and love. "They would have seen how happy you make me."

--

" Are you sure about this?" Elle pulled Gabriel to the side tugging on his sleeve trying to alert him of the fact she was in fact empty handed. Her fingers dug into his flesh in an unpleasant manner. He merely took her to the side ignoring the sound of sirens in his mother's neighborhood. Her eyes fluttered about.

"That's what this is for." He lightly shook the box containing a snow globe. His mother adored them which he had spoken to Elle about. She found it a bit odd, but then again she had been forewarned about Ms. Gray's fragile state.

"I feel rude not going over there with anything. I am a guest." She tried to persuade him to leave. He watched her face knowing it was more.

"Elle come on." He said with a soft expression. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm just . . .scared." Elle admitted touching each of his fingers against the soft white box. His expression reeked of confusion. "Scared she won't like me." She heard him laugh softly and her eyes flickered up.

"It matters to you doesn't it?" He asked pressing the box to his chest with one hand while the other softly stroked her cheek. She nodded against his hand softly. "Sweetie in case you don't know this already it doesn't matter what she thinks of you. All that matters is that I love you right?" She shrugged trying to ignore the look he gave her. He reached for her hand causing her to look into his soft brown eyes. "Elle, I love you no matter what my mother thinks of you."

He leaned forward kissing her pink lips with a longing love that rivaled his other kisses. It was good the way his lips moved in an understanding rhythm to her own. Too good.

"You know all this doesn't make me feel any better." She stated breaking from the kiss. Gabriel merely smiled. "She's not going to like me is she?"

"Just relax. Try not to react too harshly to everything she says. She's very judgmental." He again rehashed his mother's behavior. "Also I'm not sure how she'll react if we're all gooey gooey mushy mushy." Elle giggled at the words. "So just to be safe no hands or kisses." He released her grasp and she pouted a bit.

"So that's what that too good to be true kiss was for." Gabriel just gave a knowing smile as she followed in blue flats a long blue skirt and nice blue blouse.

Virginia Gray lived in a bad neighborhood of Queens. Not the best and driving here Elle had even asked why his mother wouldn't rather live somewhere else. Gabriel explained she was stubborn. Didn't like change or moving. Certainly her son being no longer single and miserable was a change. Happy and committed was a big step forward.

She let go of his hand trying to remember the feeling of her Gabriel's touch. She reached for him as he let go seeing his face was just as disappointed to let her go as she was. She took a breath in. Deep cleansing breath. She watched him approach the door with the sixteen on it. The six looking as if it had been replaced. Four quiet raps on the door before there was any movement inside. Each lock unclicked with a certain rush. Maybe this woman was more frantic than Gabriel had mentioned.

Gabriel tore a glance at Elle who positioned herself next to him biting her lip. The man peered down as if putting himself in a mode he hadn't been in for a while. Maybe she'd get to see another side to him. The chain pulled as Gabriel's mother revealed herself. Elle pulled a smile out looking at the aging woman. Like Gabriel had explained she seemed like a woman ready to crack. The skin coating her face and neck stretched limply across her features. Her veins clear on her neck. Her narrow nose and face peered out to see Elle than her son.

Gabriel and Virginia shared a moment. Elle was sure of it. She knew that if she saw her father again there would be a moment of unknowing in it. They searched each other over to make sure it was really what they were seeing. She slammed the door shut and Elle could hear her scramble again. Unlocking. This was it.

She opened the door up looking deep into her son's eyes. Excitement washed over her features. A smile Elle knew as real and genuine curled across a pleasant face. Elle could see now though she seemed frantic she was still a beautiful woman. Maybe lonely. She watched her boyfriend look at his mother as she threw her arms around her child hugging him like she meant it. Like she needed him to stay.

"Oh thank you Lord for bringing my Gabriel back to me safe." She said in hurried frantic tone. Elle could tell a bond had once been between these two. Once this mother never let her son out of her sight. She hoped back down as she had reached some to hug her son safely.

"Hi Mom." His voice was not the same. Understanding, quiet, almost a whisper as if not to scare her. They looked into each others' eyes for a moment before Gabriel could turn to Elle with a smile beaming through his entire being. "Mom this is Elle. My girlfriend." Elle smiled tipped her head to the side smiling as his mother looked her over. Elle hoped she picked the proper clothes.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Gray." Elle stepped forward holding out her hand for the woman. She took it with both her hands wrapping around it soundly. "Gabriel's told me so much about you." Virginia smiled at the woman happily than at her son. He seemed a bit flushed. She looked back at the young woman.

"I'm so glad to meet you Elle." The woman said pressing her hands together as she let go over Elle. She than peered at Gabriel taking his hand with her other hand as she pulled them both inside. "Both of you come inside." She insisted pulling them in with a great excitement. She let go of their hands for only a moment to shut the door locking every bolt once again.

She flickered on the lights allowing Elle to see into the scatter brained home of Virginia Gray. Gabriel must not have gotten his tidy and clean cut behavior from his mother. It was very much cluttered as though the woman had saved everything she had ever owned. Elle didn't mind. Her only son had left her. She needed to keep herself company somehow. It was either clutter or cats. Elle would rather have the clutter than the cats. She hated cats.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess." Virginia sated wiping her hands on her soft white sweater jacket. Elle stepped in closer to Gabriel as he clutched the box to his chest. She hadn't looked at it once. Virginia just kept looking at Gabriel. Elle felt a pang of guilt for not forcing him over here. Poor little lost woman. She saw her Gabriel pull a smile she hadn't seen before. She couldn't pin point the emotion. Motherly love? Maybe.

"Uh, I brought you something." He slowly opened the box which Virginia responded by pulling her hands inside. Elle just took it in. She was getting to know a lot more by watching the mother son team. "Texas. For your collection." The snow globe was bigger than Elle had remembered. She tilted it down and up letting the snow scatter about and fall in the globe.

"It's perfect." She exclaimed in a silent tone. Gabriel crossed behind her to put the empty box down.

"Elle picked it out." Gabriel said looking at the woman who seemed to be blending into the corner until the attention was drawn to her. Ms. Gray's wide brown eyes stared at her with a smile. Elle was glad to make this woman happy.

"Well you have excellent taste Elle." She smiled at the woman as Elle stepped forward when Gabriel motioned to her to come closer. He shrugged his tan jacket off. "But I already knew that." She placed a hand to stroke her son's head. Elle found herself smiling at the two as she moved forward. She caught a glance from Gabriel as he moved pass her to put his jacket on a stool. "One more and I have the continent."

Elle peered at the display of snow globes about in a display case. Many from different states as his mother had stated. Elle admired Virginia's determination and mind set to seek out these various snow globes. Elle wished she was ambitious enough to collection something.

"I'm just missing Oregon." The older woman spoke intently and animatedly about her collection. It was then that Elle realized this poor woman had never been out of New York. Elle had made some trips around the country. Once to Vermont to see the teddy bear factory when she was seven and twice to Nigeria Falls, once with her father, once with her grandmother. "I hear it's beautiful there. Green everywhere." She moved another snow globe to put the Texas one in the front. Show off how thoughtful and warm her Gabriel was.

Gabriel watched her admiration. He peered at his blonde haired woman for a moment to see if she was alright. She was content with his mother. Maybe even enjoying herself. He smiled wide stepping closer to the woman. Elle saw Gabriel's eyes draw focus away. Toward something on the wall. Elle shifted closer to Ms. Gray looking at all the snow globes admiring them again.

"You must have spent years collecting these Ms. Gray." Elle didn't dare touch. She saw the woman's round eyes smile at her watching her look into the snowy white globe.

"Please call me Virginia." She insisted though Elle probably would forget after a while. "I started when Gabriel was just a boy." Her fingers rubbed along a globe with the face of her child in it. Elle's mouth formed into a little O looking at a geekier looking Gabriel Gray, though Elle still found the brace clad Gabriel a beautiful sight.

"The clock's broken." Finally Elle knew what attention had been drawn away from her. The two women peered over to the clock set on the wall. Virginia paid no mind to it, but Elle watched in curiosity.

"Oh that old thing." Her voice became mono tone. As if she no longer cared about it. "I should have thrown it away years ago." She went back to admiring her snow globes. Elle continued to stare as Gabriel approached the clock determined. He took the clock off the wall gently. As if it were a child who had fallen off a swing.

"It was Dad's." Friction in the air sputtered around the two. A harsh subject for the Grays. Virginia probably hated hearing that Gabriel had a father since he abandoned them and Elle could tell by no fault of his own Gabriel had to admire his father.

"It's junk." Elle watched Gabriel's face as his mother spoke. He denied it. Elle could see that the clock was wooden and broken inside. Maybe the woman was right, but if Elle knew Gabriel she knew his determination to fix things. After all he had fixed her and even himself, but according to Gabriel the young blonde had mended his broken ability.

"It's a beautiful piece. It just needs a little attention." Again a new fond determination as he went about to fix what he thought was broken. Elle watched debating whether or not to stay by the woman's side or to go to Gabriel. The woman seemed to be in her own world at that point.

She decided to help Gabriel or just watch him. She had only seen him fix her own watch do to their hectic schedules. She had always wanted to watch him again. She smiled as he placed the clock on the table. He threw her a reassuring smile as he fluttered his way to the tools. She sat in a chair beside his work chair ready to watch him as Virginia continued to admire her own work. He placed the sharp tools down which were contained in a box.

He removed his glasses switching them for another set. The ones that made him look like some kind of mad science with magnifiers . Virginia ran her fingers over the glass of another globe as Elle watched with interest. All eyes on her Gabriel. He opened the glass framed door with a new found determination. He grabbed his tool of choice fully aware Elle was watching him with intensity. His heart fluttered just knowing her interest in something he felt passionate about. His mother had never had interest in this. Not in the slightest.

"So Elle," Her blue eyes fluttered up to peer into Virginia's who had decided to join in on the fun of watching Gabriel Gray fix a clock. "How did you and my Gabriel meet?" Elle didn't like that Virginia had declared the boy hers, but answered all the same.

"I came into the shop looking to fix my broken watch." She tapped against the flower band watch she never took off now. It reminded her too much of that day. The day she found herself and so much more. "Your son was so sweet." Elle wanted to put her hand to his head, but knew he was working and didn't want to set Virginia off. Instead she settled for an awe inspiring look at her watchmaker. "He asked me for my number and I gave him mine. The rest is history." She kept staring at him. Watching him as he fiddled with the cogs and inner workings. He couldn't help the smile though he knew his mother would become defensive.

Sure enough he heard the chair move. Virginia was up behind him stroking his head like when she did when he came home from school crying over bullies or girls who refused to go out with him. Though he imagined those same girls were rancid and forgotten while he had possession of a rare and beautiful divinity. An electric divinity like Fulgora, the Roman goddess of lightning.

"My Gabriel has always been sweet. I don't know why no girls ever thought of him like that." She was merely defending him, not trying to embarrass him. Telling Elle how good her son was. Elle smiled peering into the clock as he worked. Gabriel's smile turned down though. Heavily embarrassed. She kissed the top of his head which Elle found sweet. Gabriel found it more than annoying.

"Are you two hungry?" Virginia began to ask as she left her son's side to retrieve food.

"We ate before we came." Gabriel stated peering at his mother for a moment before going back to work.

"We didn't want to trouble you Ms. Gray." Elle stated peering at the frantic individual. Elle found herself slipping from the disguise that she and Gabriel were not in fact very into each other. Her hand slipped to his knee. He tried desperately not to react to the sudden warmth. He merely looked at her. She got the hint and removed it. She'd be able to kiss and touch him all she wanted when they left.

"Well if you two insist on staying," She trailed off shuffling throughout the green coated ice box. Elle dipped her head trying to not get involved though seeing as she was here she probably would have to. He continued working. Elle found it all too fascinating getting too close at one point. She backed off even before he could say anything. All they could do was smile at each other. So in love. "You should call that man from Smith and Barney. You fixed his Rolex." Here came the crap storm. Elle could just tell.

"Why would I call him?" He sounded as though this was nothing new. Elle knew that. This was probably why they had stopped speaking for years and here she was bringing it up again. Didn't she want her son back? Maybe she never learned.

"Because he said you should." As if that was a lone reason. "He said you were very talented and very special. Maybe he could get you a job." Elle pressed her flats firmly to the floor as Gabriel almost angrily put back a tool.

"I have a job." His eyebrows, thick and wide raised in annoyance. "I fix watches." He closed the lid and Elle tried not to focus on the argument about to follow. He placed the glasses down not trading them. He looked at Elle briefly with them off. She smiled at his kind handsome face. He tried to find the courage to smile as well. Annoyance with his mother's insistence ran far too deep.

"That's a hobby." She insisted again. He was already going to fix the clock back to the wall. Elle could already hear the delicious chimes. "Investment banking is a very lucrative field." Elle saw her shuffling to make something. Sandwiches? Elle really wasn't hungry. Her and Gabriel had thrown together some chicken which had come out good, though only because Gabriel had rescued it from burning to a crisp.

"I can't be an investment banker." His tone was harsh as he turned around allowing Elle to sit and watch the two have at it. Her heart fluttered seeing the passion against the argument his mother was starting up.

"You can be anything you want." She insisted in a loud rising tone. Elle seemed to know this argument. If Gabriel had somehow met her father it probably would have went a little something like what was going on now though Bob Bishop would have goated Gabriel more on the romance between him and his little girl.

"Mom he wouldn't even remember who I am." Was that how he felt? Invisible? Elle stood up in instinct.

"Who could forget you?" She wondered her tone rising with the intensity of the conversation. Her eyes peered at Elle. "Elle didn't seem to." Gabriel than peered over at the woman who seemed just lost and heavily confused. He looked at her apologetic before rolling his eyes.

"Mom Elle's a woman." He explained to her. "She didn't forget me because she . . ." He didn't finish the sentence despite Elle's curiosity as to what ended it. Virginia looked curious as well. "You aren't even listening to me." He explained looking down at the food she was setting up.

"I am listening." The words didn't even convince herself.

"No." He said looking down with a complete innocent determination. "You're making food."

"So?" She seemed as if she hadn't been listening to a word he said since he and Elle walked through the door.

"I asked you not to." He insisted and Elle watched her huff ashamed picking up everything.

"I made a mistake." She seemed as if she were about to cry. Elle stepped closer deciding to watch her storm with Gabriel. He sighed to himself. "I'm sorry." She placed the objects back where they belonged. Elle could tell Gabriel felt bad.

He came over to her trying so very hard to be gentle when grabbing her. She still sputtered in his arms. Maybe she had been abused or maybe she was just scared. He leaned his head forward so Elle couldn't hear.

"Mom," He said softly. "Can we not do this?" He asked in a plea. "Not in front of Elle." He didn't want Elle to think he was a crazy person though if she did think that now she was handling it better than any of his friends who came over did. That was why Gabriel had so very few. His mother had run them out for trying to take her Gabriel from her. He feared that Elle would run from him as well. She nodded slowly looking at the woman.

"She's special to you." Virginia said with a soft hushed sigh. Gabriel smile and nodded. "Okay." He sighed as she walked pass him to the woman. "Elle come here." He winced wondering what was happening as Virginia led the woman back to the table where they sat across from each other. "What was your upbringing like?"

"Well, um," She was a bit taken off guard by the sudden interest though Gabriel was sitting beside her in an instant. "My mother died giving birth to me. My grandmother raised me until she died than my father took over." She hoped Virginia wouldn't dwell on where her father had been. She merely shook it off to dead beat dad syndrome. Something she knew well.

"And what do you do for a living?" She asked running her fingers over the table top.

"I'm an assistant manager a department store and I work nights at a diner. " She explained giving off a radiant smile.

"Did you go to college? Even graduate high school?" She asked with a hurried tone. She obviously didn't like Elle's jobs.

"Mom." Gabriel started, but Elle started speaking before he could finish his denial.

"No it's okay." She said peering at him for a moment. "I graduated high school, but I decided not to go to college." She left it at that.

"And you love my boy?" Virginia asked peering at Gabriel who seemed flustered.

"Very much so Ms. Gray." Elle tried not to sound too in love. Virginia merely smiled maybe remembering how in love she had been with Gabriel's father.

"Please," Virginia insisted taking Elle's hand. "Call me Virginia." With that Elle smiled very warmly knowing maybe, just maybe, she had made a good impression.


	8. Too Much For Words

**Author's Note: **ellavee: is it terrible I'm excited to write it? lol just to clear it up the Elle's mom's gravestone is bigger because of the lily on it. and yes no syelle sex . . .yet.

el85: whether or not virginia approves of elle might come back, though for now leave it up to your imagination.

Anyway keep reviewing and enjoy!

CHAPTER 8: Too Much For Words

_"You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face." – Halo, Beyonce_

"You do realize that average couples our age are not sitting at home watching a Disney movie?" Elle stated as the blue alien ran across the screen to retrieve his human companion. Gabriel laughed pushed Elle closer, arm firmly tight around her shoulder.

"I don't think it counts." Gabriel admitted with a small laugh. "I also think that the word watch can be used loosely seeing how we made out for the entire thing." That was true. Elle wasn't even following the movie anymore. Had they always been on an island? Elle could have sworn they were in space.

"Last time I checked the movie was still going." She leaned forward looking into his face as their lips met comfortably once again.

Tonight was a celebration. An anniversary of the day they met. Nine months since then. The longest and only true standing relationship either of them had. Elle was the glad of the success. More glad than she thought possible. They had grown together going places and doing new things. They had both come out of their shells to help each other. Last weekend they had attended a musical Elle had begged to go to. Gabriel hadn't been too fond of going, but she just looked too cute not to take her. He had enjoyed it as much as she had.

They grew bolder in their physical contact as well. Not as bold as Elle would have liked, but they touched. The woman managed to sneak in more public kisses when she visited him at work. She once tried to convince Gabriel to come into the back room at the department store to make out. He had even complied only to be needed for a dispute at the front of the store.

Their abilities had grown as well. There were times when the couple would sit and practice. Elle would try and make electricity balls or even shoot at old cans in a park. Gabriel would levitate them high for Elle to try and shoot them down. She found it enjoyable. She found her heart swelling more and more each day.

Her lips parted taking him in as her body willing shifted closer. The soft murmur of cartoon violence didn't disturb them in Elle's apartment. Gabriel still refused to have a television set, though sometimes Elle would bring her portable DVD player along to his house so they could watch cooking shows in order to know how to make some of the stuff.

Her hand curled across his hot thigh that was clad in dark dress pants. She still had trouble getting him to change into anything other than that, but she had long since given up on that. As he had long since given up on her being more girly. She liked dresses fine, but she preferred jeans and a t-shirt more than not. Her hand rubbed softly across the material slowly making its way up toward his hip curling to his crotch. Her lips were still busy at work when her fingers stroked the hard area underneath his pants. She moaned softly against his lips trailing her fingers over the hard bulge.

"Elle," He breathed between her kisses. "Stop." She released from his kiss and her fingers paused. She tilted her head back a ways looking into his eyes. No disappointment there, just some unsure feelings.

"Why?" She wondered not sure what she had done wrong.

"Look where you are." He hid a laugh when Elle looked down at herself. When had she started straddling Gabriel's leg? She was practically on top of him, her chest nearly squeezing against his light gray sweater vest.

"Sorry." She whispered removing any part of her that touched him. She shifted herself beside him as he merely turned toward her a bit ashamed with himself.

"Don't be." He started to kiss her again, but gently. Elle didn't take the hint to slow down. "Elle, no." He pulled away and she looked at him confused.

"Seriously Gabriel a girl can only take so much." She nearly pouted at her boyfriend bringing her long fingers down his chest. "Don't you want me?" He swallowed hard looking her over.

"Of course I do." She took that as a green light and started for his lips. He took her hands in his large ones. "It's just . . .I don't think I'm ready." Elle just smiled running her hand over his hard crotch.

"I think you are." She teased with a little seductive smile. His face burned red. He didn't know what to do with himself at that point.

"Not that way. I mean . . .seeing as we both haven't done this sort of thing I thought it would be special." He took her hand from his crotch even though his body pleaded with him not to. "I wanted to make it special for us."

"This is special." She insisted kissing his neck. "I'm ready. I want you." Her teeth teased his skin and she could hear him gasp a bit as his hand stroked her hair.

"I know. I just want it to be something and not just because." He explained though Elle was ready to accept his wishes. She loved him too much to make him do something he wanted to at the wrong time. "Besides we have dinner reservations in ten minutes. Wouldn't want to rush a big step like that." He laughed a bit still hiding embarrassment.

"You're probably right." She sighed lifting her face up. Her lips tickled his in a mock kiss. "Just let me ask you something." He was all ears. "You do want me, right?" Gabriel found it ridiculous for her to ask. Had this beautiful woman ever looked in a mirror? Hadn't she felt his want just seconds before screaming for her touch?

"You know I do Elle." He wanted to kiss her, but if he did they wouldn't be eating tonight. "Too much for words."

--

Gabriel picked at the yellowtail poking it with his wooden chop sticks. The pinken tuna slabbed over his plate. He hadn't been sure about sushi, but Elle had bent on new experiences. It seemed to be the theme of the night. He couldn't help looking at the odd combination of pink bumpy food. His Adam's apple bobbed at the thought of what it looked like.

Brains. The inner workings of an individual's head. Brian Davis' head. He blinked trying to get the image from his head. Only briefly did he recall his now reoccurring nightmare. The nightmare with Elle. Seeing what made her tick.

"Gabriel," Her voice always brought him out of his stupor. His eyes curled up to her face. God she was beautiful. He was starting to regret not going further. "Is something wrong?" He just shook his head looking back at the brains . . .err . . .tuna. "I thought we were being truthful." She could tell something was curled inside him ready to bust. Nine months of a relationship could do more than one minute of peeking inside her head. He had to remind himself of that.

"It's just . . .the food." He sputtered trying to find the words. He poked at it softly. "It reminds me of . .. " Fleshy pink brain guts. He couldn't say that. Who said that one an anniversary date? Elle watched him still. She was curious. As curious as he was with her little quirks. How she was a cuddler. She loved to stay up late when she could watching old movies where they seemed oddly unrealistic. She was a sucker for any good psychological thriller. She loved Italian and when she laughed her lips pulled so wide apart to give her best smile.

"Brains?" It wasn't as if it were a question, but he said it as if he wasn't sure if she'd believe him. He watched her swallow, a piece of seaweed that had dangled from her lower lip sucked in with her chew. She looked down at the tuna curiously. It did remind her of the pink gooey organ.

"Unappetizing?" She asked looking up into his soulful forgiving eyes. "You want to trade?" She offered up her spicy dish. Gabriel smiled remembering another thing he loved about Elle Bishop. She enjoyed her spicy foods. Daring little girl. Gabriel wasn't so daring, but he tried and liked what she managed to give him most of the time. "The darker sushi is eel. You'll like eel. Tastes like chicken." She grinned and he saw her nose wrinkle. Something that happened when she made a bad joke and knew it.

"Yeah, okay." He decided as they switched the wooden slabs. The soft sound of Japanese music played across the air.

It wasn't as busy around the restaurant as they thought, but the sushi bar was pounding. Gabriel smiled struggling a bit with his chop sticks before finding the groove. Elle liked watching him figure things out. Like going to his watch repair shop to see him work. Fix things. He was good at it. He had fixed her microwave last week. Fixed the whole in her sweater too. After all he had mended her heart. Sewed it up clean and proper and kept it safe.

She watched his mouth take in eel. He seemed to enjoy it. She plucked the tuna putting it in her mouth. It was soft and moist. She liked it more than she probably should have. Than her own entrée. Her lips fiddled for something to drink. She had ordered plain water as did Gabriel. Somehow if things did progress as she hoped she didn't want to be drunk for it. She wanted to take snap shots in her head. Lovely snap shots of Mr. Gray's body. It was then that she forced her mind on to another subject. Maybe the book stuffed in her over sized purse.

"Oh," She said shifting. He looked up in surprise. True surprise. His heart fluttered at the surprise shaking his head as he saw Elle dip under the table. She came up with a thick blue book. "I went to the library to do some research and I found this," She handed him the book with an award winning smile across her dimpled face. The book was something that shocked him as he flipped over the back side to see Chandra Suresh, a man who had looked him up months ago. Before he had met Elle. "There's a passage in there about what I can do. A mention of something similar to yours."

She watched him search it over, but it wasn't the emotion she had been looking for. She almost identified confusion on his face. Her smiled dropped as he continued to stare at the picture. She had just been trying to find something they could look at together. Something that wasn't making out and not going further. She nibbled her bottom lip remembering Annie driving her forward in her pursuit of sexual confrontation.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked pressing her shoulders together. His eyes fluttered up to see the disappointing innocence.

"No, Elle, no." He assured her hating that look. It was a look that could kill him. Make his heart melt into goo. "It's just . .. I've read this book." She wasn't exactly surprised. Relived, but not surprised. "I know the author. He had a list and found me. He thought I had an ability." She leaned forward interested.

"What happened?" She wondered seeing him place the book to the hard wooden table.

"He ran tests. Said I didn't have anything out of the ordinary. I threw a fit and stormed out." He explained looking at the back cover to the Indian man's face. "Then I . . .well . . .you know." He vaguely brushed over his murderous act and attempted suicide. "It all seemed less than important after meeting you. Being special. It's kind of worthless now." She smiled honored.

"Nine whole months." She smiled muttering to herself. Three months until a year. Her heart fluttered at the thought of where she'd be three months from now. What kind of night would that be?

"You were researching?" Gabriel asked sorting out which one was eel on his plate as his curiosity grew.

"Yeah," She breath letting her sputtering heart slow. "I was thinking about going to college. Maybe teaching." She knew she couldn't linger without a career forever. "Not little kids though. They get on my nerves most of the time. Like college or high school. Leaning more toward college."

"What subject?" He found the right piece and enjoyed the texture of the eel.

"Don't know. Maybe English or History." She had liked both. Been good at both. Two subjects she had actually been interested in in high school.

"Whatever you decide I'll be here for you." She knew that so deeply. He hadn't once hinted he'd ever abandon her.

"I know Gabriel." She found herself watching him for a moment before looking back to her plate. Her eyes fluttering about the brain looking tuna.

"You know you're perfect right?" He grinned leaning forward to brush his fingers across her hand.

"I'm only as perfect as you Gabriel." She smiled squeezing his hand tightly. "I'll always remember that day. So much changed for me."

"Me too." He said trying to focus on her eyes. Why did her blouse have to be so low cut? Then again Gabriel was sure this was all part of Elle's master plan. "You changed me so much Elle. You saved me. You made me believe I could be a good person. You made me believe in myself."

"Me too. I . . .never thought I could be anything, but bad Gabriel." She looked to her fingers almost wanting to cry. "I never thought anyone would ever love me. Truly love me. My father left me and he didn't come back until it was convenient. Until I was grown. I just always thought I had to prove myself to him." Her eyes flickered up. "To you I can just be me. And you love me for me."

"I do." He reached out to touch her face. A long gentle brush. "I'll love you for you because you love me the way I am. Broken and screwed up." She laughed grinning the way he liked. Wide and joyous.

"But you put me together." She told him. "Like I put you together. Like puzzle pieces. Like two halves of one heart." She entwined her own fingers together to give the example.

"Too much for words." He mused and leaned forward to kiss her once more.

--

She found comfort in his hand. Like any other night he walked her home. Like any other night he dreaded it. Like Romeo had once said to Juliet, parting is such sweet sorrow. Sometimes his mind worked out ways to try and keep her. Though the plans often involved kissing and more. He squeezed her hand tight as he followed into her building and up to the third floor.

The elevator was working now. It hadn't been working for weeks, but now they could enjoy a ride up stairs. They got in alone. It was late. Too late for anyone to be up and too early for any drunken escapades to come about. Elle pressed the three letting her hand journey up his face. He looked deep into her eyes as she brought her hand through his hair. His eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him. Feverously.

His hand let go of hers to hold her waist to his body. In pure instinct. His other hand making sure her face was well planted on his. He couldn't stop kissing her. His heart felt as though it were about to burst wide open. Elle pursed herself hard against him making sure her breasts crushed his own chest. Delicious fire. Delicious electric. Finally the doors opened to her floor. She pushed herself off for seconds. Enough to look into his face. Search him for meaning.

"Would you like to come to my place?" She asked with pure innocence. No seduction. She didn't need it. He was already seduced.

He looked into her face deeply allowing his ability to keep the elevator doors from closing shut while he made his decision. Part of him screamed for him to go. To take this young beautiful woman for everything she had. All her goodies. Those lush breasts. Those firm pouty lips. Those hips that seemed to stir up his touch. Part of him screamed to walk away. Not take advantage. To wait it out. Something special. Something more romantic and not just because they were both horny. Body won over heart tonight.

He kissed her again as a response. Elle shooed him off as she dragged him to her apartment. She struggled to find the right key wondering why when she was so excited did she forget what key was hers. Gabriel had patience though. His mind did, but his body was in control tonight. He helped her pick the right one. She quickly unlocked it pulling him in. He was the one to close the door, but they soon became utterly lost in a fury of unspoken passion.

Gabriel felt his interest in Elle grow as his body encouraged him. He pressed her firmly against the dull colored wall with only his body. As his interest moved down he heard her speak his name. A long exhausted yet excited gasp. He felt his lips tremble against the white hot flesh of her neck. His hot lips pressed down kissing her more than he ever intended. His teeth traced her veins against the white surface. She called out his name again as he pushed against her harder.

He felt her hand stroke his backside. Her breasts crushed him like two firm round peaks. As he peered down he could see the cleavage. Soft pale perfect mounds pushed together in an ungodly sight. She couldn't be his?

Her eyes as blue as the ocean searched for his. Her finger tilted his chin up to command control. He kissed her lips letting his tongue become too much. She mumbled something to him that sounded like couch. He got the hint and slowly moved themselves as they exchanged kisses to the green couch they had been sitting on watching a movie hours before.

She felt him lay her against the soft green fibers. Her heart thudded when he began to pull himself on top of her. She let out an excited gleeful gasp seeing the strength under his frames. His eyes were a new shade. A shade of hunger and determination. Something she craved. Her fingers stoked his hair. Dark and light through her fingers. She tilted her head back once as he pressed hard against her.

She felt his hardness through the pants as she had before though the sensation of him against her caused a spasm she didn't expect or had experienced before. She gasped hard and loud as if something were coming she couldn't stop. His lips calmed her as his body rocked against her. She felt the friction as he moved his hips up and down against her. Her grip on his neck became tight and real. She moaned into the kiss wondering if he was feeling what she was. The great emotional tide.

She felt his hardness grow nearly reaching out from his own body. Needing to be free. To have her. She wanted to help him, but she felt something rock her body once more. Another sensation of electric curls rocketing her insides. She sputtered out his name and a couple of exhausted cries. He whispered her name softly and she heard his own struggle. Holding back?

He continued dry humping her cradling her neck in order to keep it from banging into the arm of the couch. Again she tried to remove his pants. Again the electric came. She wanted to tilt her head back, but he caught her lips and more. She hadn't expected the electric to be so real. It poured from her lips hard and real. He retreated immediately at the shock cussing softly. Elle felt his body heat disappear as he sat up onto the couch. She tried to control her breathing before speaking.

"Gabriel," She said, not unlike when she had been calling it out. "I'm so sorry." She had to learn to control that. Like now. He rubbed his lips and she could tell they still tingled. Stung.

"It's alright." He choked as if he had swallowed her electric. " You didn't mean it."

"I ruined something didn't I?" She asked sucking on her lower lip. He peered over at her. No disappointment, but the hunger was slowly fading from his eyes.

"No baby." He said softly. Whenever he gave her a pet name it was for insurance. "You just got excited." He tried not to get himself worked up again. She tried not to watch the bulge in his pants. "It's nothing you did." He swallowed hard. "I was jumping in too fast." She tugged at his collar pulling him closer.

"Gabriel," She said in a tone that would have annoyed any mother. "Nine months is not too fast." She was talking as if she had been in a dry spell for nine months instead of twenty five years.

"I know, but. . . " Elle knew the rest. Elle knew what Gabriel was about.

"You want it to be special." Like he wanted everything. Didn't know how they could top the first kiss. She held his hand softly. "Okay. I can hold out for you. Though I'm pretty sure this should be the other way around." Gabriel laughing knowing how true it was. "Men are suckers for sex."

"Usually." Gabriel laughed taking in deep breaths. His arousal was starting to become not so noticeable due to him not actually looking at Elle.

"What do you mean usually?" She laughed. "You would have gone all the way if it wasn't for my stupid electric." First time in her life she would have not wanted to shock someone. He laughed with her because he knew it was true. "Just pull yourself together until you get home." She told him standing up to look over at her bedroom door. "I have to get up tomorrow so I will be undressing in there." She started walking backwards trying to tempt him. "In case you change your mind."

He didn't look at her. Just at himself. At his pathetic body that was willing, but his mind unwilling. His heart was on the fence at the moment. Of course his body had the natural urge. His body had the urge from the moment it focused its attention on the blonde. His mind was rash. Thinking things over. Condoms, pregnancy, what his mother would think.

His heart on the other hand was undecided. It reasoned that if his body needed her and his mind wanted her, to make it special. He heard the door close behind her wondering what she looked like naked. He calmed himself down once more laughing to himself as he tilted his head back.

"Elle Bishop, you are too much for words." And with that he left her apartment to go home and think over his mistake or triumph.


	9. Broken

**Author's Note: **ellavee: lmao self control is something that is about to be lost.

Again thanks for the reviews you guys rock! Have I said that already? Because it's 100% true. New poll up on my profile also some new ideas for stories I've been thinking over. So here's a new chapter again. :)

CHAPTER 9: Broken

_"Life begins on the other side of despair." –Jean-Paul Sartre _

"You have frosting on your nose." Gabriel stated giving Elle a perfectly perfect grin. Her nose wrinkled in the feel of the white frosting covering the tip of her nose. Annie checked on the cake that cooked slowly in the oven. She had a tiny little half smile for the sweet couple. Elle stepped closer to Gabriel.

"You should lick it off." She teased and could see Annie give a slick grin with a soft laugh. Gabriel just grinned tipping his lips to her nose. His tongue extended to lick the white frosting from the tip of her nose than sucking on it lightly.

"Get a room you two." Annie groaned watching the cake cook all the way through. Gabriel brought his hands to the sides of her face to lean down to kiss her lips. Elle felt her heart sore up high.

She had never really had a party as happy as this one. Twenty five years of birthdays and she had never had one surrounded by people she adored. People she wanted and loved. She ran her fingers through his dark hair thinking about the past couple days. Annie had been staying with Elle for the couple days while her apartment was exterminated for bugs. The three of them had gone out to a couple places together seeing as Annie was recently between boyfriends.

"You haven't gotten one yet have you?" He paused upon hearing that looking at her face. Elle grinned innocently. His expression was questioning as if asking if she had told her friend about their lack of sexual conquest.

"What?" Elle laughed lightly with a sweet innocent smile. "She's my best friend. Girls gossip." She seemed so innocent he couldn't be mad at her for exploiting their sexual relationship.

"Forgiven." He said kissing her again long and hard. Annie rolled her eyes again.

"Nothing to be forgiven. She asks me for advice." Annie continued as Elle raked her fingers through Gabriel's hair. She pressed her chest toward him grinning gently. Gabriel tried to pull away to ask, but Elle wasn't giving him up easily. He didn't mind. He even gave into her some more touches, hips and hair. Elle always liked it when his large hands curved around her small petite hips. She made a little happy noise in the brief moment his lips had unhinged from her. "Cute noises are a no-no."

"I like them." Gabriel stated pecking his girlfriend's lips ever so often as he looked at her with utter joy and satisfaction. "They're adorable." Gabriel was still hesitant to go near her womanly parts, but he was getting there. Also two days ago he wouldn't even kiss Elle in front of Annie like this. She had taken the liberty to talk Gabriel into showing affection toward his girlfriend while she was around.

"Well than keep making them girl." Annie encouraged with a laugh. Elle tickled under her man's chin for his face to suckle on her. "Just cause I haven't gotten laid in three weeks doesn't mean you never have to get laid." She knew she shouldn't have told Annie about her sexual ambitions. She still remembered what Annie had said when she decided to enlighten her that she and Gabriel hadn't become truly intimate.

"So what? He can't get it up?" She had asked clearly confused as to why a guy in their right mind would not want a blonde bombshell like Elle.

"No I don't think that's the problem." Elle was pretty sure it wasn't. Ninety-nine percent sure. "He says he wants it to be special. Romantic." Annie had paused bringing a cup of coffee to her lips.

"He sounds like a girl." Annie pointed Elle at which point Elle had spent the entire work day depending Gabriel in his plans.

The oven buzzed signaling the cake that the cake was ready to be frosted. Gabriel tore away from the kiss going to retrieve it when Annie stopped him.

"You keep kissing that girl." She warned him putting n the bright yellow oven mitts Elle Bishop owned. "And if you guys are ready to do it I will happily leave." Elle laughed to herself as Gabriel seemed to blush. Men hid their blushes well though.

Elle then heard the beckoning of her phone playing the generic annoying ring tone that annoyed her so. She pecked Gabriel on the lips signaling that she would be right back. He reached out for her hand as if to grab as she did too, their fingers nearly touching as they gazed into each other's eyes. It was a sort of signature parting for them.

She shuffled toward the black object that was cradled in a pocket in her bright blue pocket book, which was beside a book she had gotten from Annie 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus' and Gabriel's gift of a beautiful floral hand crafted clock. He hadn't seemed sure about it when giving it to her, but he could have given her anything and she would have loved it. Her usual presents was a call from her father and something odd from Annie. No one else really cared about Elle Bishop's birthday since she was fifteen.

She grabbed the phone checking to see who it was as it buzzed in her hand. Unknown number. Those were great. Either from her provider or a telemarketer. She always answered though. Sometimes she'd mess with people.

"Hello?" She answered clicking the green button and putting it to her ear.

"May I speak to Miss Elle Bishop?" The man's low if not monotone voice pondered.

"This is her." She merely stated looking down at the contents of her purse as she heard Annie smack the pan of the cake to the rack. She saw Gabriel help her from the corner of her eye. "May I ask who's calling?"

"City Morgue." Elle felt her heart drop and eyes widen. "We'd like you to come identify a body. He's beyond recognition. We found your contact information in his wallet which was pretty badly burned. His license says Robert M. Bishop." Her father. Was her father . . .?

"What," She swallowed hard trying not to shake. "What's the address?" She scrambled to find a pen and paper. She found it writing down the address quickly seeing her hand writing was barely legible. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She shut the phone staring at it for a moment than putting it safely in her purse.

She looked up at Gabriel who staring at her confused and worried. She must have looked so lost. So worried. Maybe tears were already starting to form. She knew she could walk their alone, but she didn't want to be alone.

"I have to go to the morgue." She told her friend and boyfriend. Annie's peered up at her from under her bangs. "I think . . .my father is dead."

--

Elle looked down at her hands. Shaking and pale. Her blue colored finger nails seemed to be the only thing keeping her from looking up. She tried to think of something not so depressing, but her and Gabriel were in a morgue. Annie had wanted to be here for Elle too, but Elle had insisted she frost the cake. She needed that cake to keep her from not exploding with tears.

Gabriel reached for her hand as he sat beside her. He held it as if she were a small child just realizing her favorite dog had "been sent to a farm". She tilted her head on his shoulder. She sobbed with no tears merely waiting for the courner to call her in. Apparently the accident had taken many lives. Three car pileup caused by a drunk driver going the wrong way. Gabriel held her close as she closed her eyes. She tried to reason things over. Everything.

She had been angry at her father for years. Tonight would have been the night he would have called. She would have told him she was taking classes at local college to become a teacher. He would have been proud. She would have told him about Gabriel and he would have insisted on meeting the man. She wondered how different life would be if her father had truly cared about her. Hadn't fought with her. Had loved her for her decisions.

"Miss Bishop." Her eyes flickered open to see a man with dark red curls and a full beard looking at her with a clip board. "We're ready for you now." Elle started to stand as Gabriel let go ready to stand as well.

"I have to do this alone." She told him. She knew what beyond recognition meant. Elle didn't want Gabriel to see her father that way if in fact it was him. Part of her still held onto that hope. She followed the man into another room as a woman sobbed uncontrollably walking passed her. A young boy clung to her arm, his lips quivering.

She looked passed all the corpses. Seven bodies all laid out with white sheets covering their destroyed forms. Elle felt herself begin to shake remembering how she demanded that she see her grandmother's body before it was put in the ground. This wouldn't be the same. Her grandmother had died old and of a disease that withered her body, not destroyed everything like an oncoming car.

He led her to the body farthest back. He looked at her taking the hem of the sheet. He asked her if she was ready and she merely nodded. The face was more distorted than her imagination could come up with. Or let her come up with. Blood and skin clung in all the wrong places, matted on like a poorly constructed science project. The facial structure was recognizable, but that was about it. The nose was caved in and destroyed. The eyes were closed from what Elle could see, but his lips . . .she couldn't find them in the mess. His scalp was burn in an unholy manner, but she knew. This was Robert Bishop. This was her deceased father.

"It's him." Elle explained with a shaky demeanor. "My father. I'm sure." She was. She had turned away and the man nodded hiding the face. She never wanted to see the distorted face again. It would be closed casket.

As she followed the man toward the door and back to Gabriel she found herself sobbing. Tears flooded her cheeks at the sight of the horrible sight. Her father broken and in ruins. She shook and quivered. Her body becoming a mess. Her tears becoming too much to handle. She covered her face trying to reason why she was crying so hard. Her father had been a part of her life for only two years before he decided to not speak to her anymore. Why did she care about a man she barely knew? Was she forcing the tears? No they were real. Maybe it was the face. Maybe it was because she had wanted a relationship. Family. She craved it. Needed it and now . . .now she wouldn't be able to make him proud. Show him what a good person she became.

She felt arms curl around her. She hadn't noticed Gabriel call her name or take off toward her. He held her tighter than he had ever held her before. She buried herself into his soft shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't stop. He stroked her hair trying to calm her.

"It's okay. It's okay, Elle." He said trying so very hard to keep her from breaking, from crumbling in his presence.

It was too late. She shattered in his arms. Broken again. Broken once more.

--

Elle felt her body crumble at the sight. Her father in the ground. The funeral was not attended by many. Annie and Gabriel were beside her to help her, but Annie was well aware that Gabriel had to be the one to fix her. A week had passed since Elle's birthday, the day her father had passed on. She hadn't gone to work, though she had called in explaining the situation in full detail to both her diner and department store jobs they still worried when she'd return.

Elle had become a hermit halling herself in her apartment and sleeping most of the day. Crying and sleeping. She didn't even eat sometimes. Only when Gabriel came over to actually sit her down and feed her did she eat. He came over a lot more now. Every day staying more than he expected himself to. Most of the time he just sat with her holding her as she cried or ate. He hated seeing her this way. He hated himself for not being able to fix her.

He could fix watches and even people brains, but he couldn't fix the one thing he needed. Once he had actually broken down as well. Crying with no tears.

"Elle tell me," He begged her going to his knees and pushing his head into her thighs. "Tell me what I need to do. I want to help. Please Elle. I don't want to lose you." She had taken her hand and stroked his hair. Longer than he intended it to get.

"Stay with me." She told him in a throaty unused voice. "Hold me." He had complied like he always did. He held her in his arms stroking her in places he knew she wanted him to touch. Needed him. She had fallen asleep against his chest holding onto to him as if he would somehow leave her too. He never would. He swore on this. He could never leave Elle.

Elle squeezed Gabriel's hand as the rain started to fall. She looked up at him with his thick frames and solemn expression. Her eyes were red from tears as she reached up to touch his face clean of stubble. She tried to smile. Tried so very hard, but couldn't seem to find it. She had a reason. Gabriel. So why couldn't she find her happiness?

He held that hand there with his own smiling as he closed his eyes for a moment. People from her father's former jobs had been there telling her how sorry they were for her. His only living family. Elle tried to tell them thank you, but most of the time she nodded. She talked to Annie quickly before she left telling her she'd be going to work tomorrow. She needed something to keep her mind off the sadness.

Gabriel slipped into his car, Elle beside him. She looked down at her black pants suit. She undid a few of the button s on her jacket shaking the rain from her blonde hair. She glanced at Gabriel before he started the car. He was a magnificent sight. Dark suit that made him almost look like James Bond only more handsome. Again she tried to smile. Again she found herself unable to.

"Gabriel," It didn't take him long to look at her. Questioning in his expression. "Can I stay with you tonight? At your place I mean?" She wondered trying not to look so sad. It didn't help. Funerals were sad.

"You have work tomorrow." He reminded her and she nodded.

"I know. I asked Annie to bring me some work clothes. I just . .. " She trailed off looking at her fingers. "I just can't be in that apartment anymore." He nodded understanding her. He wouldn't mind her presence. He hadn't been to his place and slept there in a while.

"Okay." He just wanted her to smile again. Be happy. He started the car to his apartment.

They were quiet on the way. Elle was starting to not like the quiet. The dead were quiet. She kept looking up every five second to make sure Gabriel was still breathing still alive. She had horrible nightmares beginning when her father passed. Nightmares that Gabriel was gone and she was alone. She didn't want to be without him. Without anyone. Ever again. She needed Gabriel like anyone needed to breath. He was hers and she was his. That's how it was and that's how it would always be.

The car stopped gladly stopping her thoughts. Gabriel helped her out of the car holding her hand as they went into his building. He didn't speak again until they got inside. Elle missed the place. Missed any place that he was in. Maybe she'd stop by his shop during lunch. She shrugged off her jacket putting it on the arm of a chair where she placed her purse. Gabriel didn't mind it. Having Elle as a girlfriend for a little over nine months had mellowed him down about neat and tidy behavior.

"Did you want something to drink?" He asked starting to move toward the kitchen area. She caught his arm. He turned toward her to see her quivering and shaking a bit. He wrapped her in his arms again. "It's okay." He repeated over and over again. "It's okay, sweetie." Insurance that made Elle happy. Happy. She was starting to find it. A little spark of joy.

She felt herself look up. Into his eyes. His face. She found joy there. Like she was looking at him for the first time. She leaned up to kiss him. He allowed it. Love poured into the kiss as well as her own need. Her own want. She needed him now more than she ever had before. Tears curled down her cheek and she sobbed softly.

"Elle, please." He begged her pulling from the passion induced kiss. He hated himself for pulling away. Despite having touched her in places that aroused himself he hadn't kissed her in a good long week. She was too fragile. "I don't want to take advantage."

"You aren't." She tried to put her tears away, but couldn't. "I want you, Gabriel." Again she tried to kiss him. He allowed it again finding it difficult to say no. His lips moved as she sobbed.

"You are in no condition for this Elle." They had just gotten back from her father's funeral and she wanted to have sex? There was something wrong with this picture though Gabriel was finding it hard to resist. She was vulnerable and his body was weak. The nine months was starting to break him down too. Despite his mind wanting to be special his heart had decided it couldn't deny Elle another minute.

"I . . .don't care." She found herself wiping the tears away. "I want you." Again she repeated. Her hands pushed his body toward her. Pelvis to pelvis. Gabriel felt his body burn with new arousal. "I want you now."

"I don't want it to be like this." He knew every part of him knew that. "After a funeral?" She quivered knowing it was wrong.

"I don't want to lose you." She admitted going for his lips. "I can't lose you anymore. I want you forever. Inside and out." His body urged forward brushing into her. He started becoming hard as she started to friction her against him.

"You know I want you. I always have." He admitted tilting her head back. Her breasts were screaming for him to touch them. "I always will, but I can't. I won't break you." She looked at him with sad eyes as he denied to satisfy her, yet he still held her. She still felt him harden against her. Her eyes started to become a waterfall of sadness.

"You know I was broken, right? Before I met you." She sputtered through the tears. "I was broken and you fixed me." She clung to his shirt collar like she needed it to survive the night. She needed him for her own survival. "I'm broken again. I'm broken now." Her lips melted into a quiver. "Please fix me again. I fell apart all over. I'm shattered. Please." She whispered through the drowning of tears. "Put me back together."

He looked at her broken. She had broken and he had known it all along. This beautiful piece of art was broken and he was refusing to fix her. Her body was perfect, her mind a beautiful master piece, but her spirit was shattered into a million pieces. Her happiness had faded. Her light was gone and he had noticed and not attended to it.

"Gabriel, I'm broken." She whispered again kissing him gently as he merely stood still holding her. "Fix me." It were the words that he had heard form Brain Davis, probably not in that order, but in a similar way. Though he didn't feel the hunger. The recognized hunger at least. This was a new, yet similar hunger to the other. Hunger for her. To make her right in ways he never thought possible.

He kissed her forcefully if not lovingly. She gasped at the suddenness, his eagerness and she knew she had won in the fight. She knew it was going to happen. His hard area seemed to push into her as his two large hands squeezed her bottom. She squealed with joy and she could hear him laugh. Low and soft as his lips trailed to her neck. He pressed into her hard and she wished the pants would somehow disappear so he could really have her.

She felt as he pushed her lightly toward the wall where he needed the support. She felt his hands start to fiddle with her hair, but somehow her buttons were popping off. His ability removed her shirt revealing a lacey white bra underneath. Gabriel admired the art of the bra as his hands cupped her left cup squeezing it gently as he kissed her hard thrusting himself to the wall giving her some humps as she cried for more.

Gabriel found himself excited by this. His mind was suddenly gone, yet he didn't feel all lust. He hadn't lost his love and admiration for his girlfriend. He wanted to be gentle with his fragile creature. His electric divinity. He felt her hands tug at his shirt. He shrugged his jacket off. She pulled at his black tie letting it go over his head and to the floor. Again she pulled at the shirt as he fondled her breasts and kissed her again.

Elle was on the last button when the sensation came over her. She tilted her head back feeling electric tingle between her legs. She felt herself become wet with excitement. Her hips met his rubbing her wet area with his hard. They needed to take their pants off.

"Don't stop." She whispered crying out again as she undid the last button. The shirt came off leaving him bare chested.

She was surprised by his body. Abs on a watchmaker? Was he just naturally perfect? Her hand ran over the hairs on his chest as he began to suck again her neck kissing her all over.

"Gabriel, you're perfect." She said feeling her lower area sputtered at the sight of the beautiful chest.

"Oh God Elle I want you." She heard the passion and insanity in his voice. Like he was about to explode. It turned her on like nothing ever could, yet she knew that she had to stay focused.

"I have to," His hand rubbed her between her legs causing her to outcry and steady herself against the wall. He rubbed her passionately feeling around for the right spot. She moaned heaving herself trying to find the breath to continue the sentence. "Condom. Purse." Was all she could get out.

His eyes focused on the purse letting his body stop pleasuring her for a moment. He reached for the purse searching through it for the right thing. He felt her hand begin to stroke him where he had stroked her. He crumbled under her touch trying not to lose focus on what he wanted.

"Am I doing good?" She questioned letting her fingers and palm pat his large hard area. She knew he had to be big.

"Very." He said reaching for the condom tucked behind her phone. "Want the bed now?" He turned to look at her his glasses gone now. Tucked beside her purse.

"Yes please." She stated and felt him lift her. Strong again. Gabriel just seemed to keep surprising her. She squealed with pleasure though she couldn't find the smile. A true smile that wasn't just caused by arousal and excitement. She still wasn't happy. She wouldn't be happy until he was inside her.

She hit the bed hard and his animal instinct took over. He got on top of her pressing his form to her kissing her as his fingers undid the zipper of her pants. They fell off with ease. Elle's chest rose and fell making him want her beautiful breasts. He tilted her shoulders forward allowing his ability to remove the white clad bra.

"You're good." Elle teased shrugging off the bra. "Sure you haven't done this before?" She teased moving her fingers over his raw chest. He laughed to himself patiently waiting as she teased him before revealing her perky round breasts.

"Only in my mind." He chuckled as she tossed the bra aside. He focused his attention on the things he dreamed about. "Oh god you're beautiful."

The fleshy white breasts peered at him as she breathed forward. His fingers teased the hard pink nipples rubbing them gently between his fingers. He bent his lips down to kiss her against her bare breasts. Under over. Anywhere he wanted because she was his. His tongue licked her feeling the cool skin. She shivered only because she wanted it so much.

"Come on." She said trying to hold back whatever was coming. "You know what I want." He did. God how he did.

Though he ignored her. He wanted her to do it. He needed her to touch him again. Rub him. He felt her fingers against his hard area. Stroking like she knew how to make him lose it. He accidently thrusted forward and she laughed. Too eager, but she didn't mind. Her fingers teased the button before undoing it. He moaned slowly as she pulled his pants down. She wasn't exactly surprised to see that he was ready. The large bulge sticking from his dark black boxers made her shutter with excitement. His face turned down stroking her lower area. He felt how wet she was.

She slowly stroked his hardness taking in the length. Long, hard, and ready. She wanted him as he did her. He grabbed the condom that was under his one hand that held him above her. Her heart thudded in anticipation. She closed her eyes tilting her head back as he fiddled with the condom wrapper. She swallowed hard as his hand was removed from her area. Was he having problems?

She didn't mind. Just as long as he got the job done. She pushed her hand between her legs letting her panties fall to the floor. She started to play with herself a bit for her own enjoyment. She felt herself become wetter as her fingers rubbed her clit. She moaned and she wondered what Gabriel would think if he turned and saw her.

She opened her eyes to see he wasn't having problems with the condom. It was already on, though her eyes couldn't be torn from his face or eyes because he was watching her. He was so stiff when she looked at his hardened long member. Sticking right at her with arousal and excitement. She stopped pleasing herself to reach for it. It was hard in her hand. She had never felt anything like it. It pulsed with pleasure like she knew only from her own insides.

"Gabriel," she moaned pushing herself further onto the bed. "I want you inside me." She slowly moved his stiff member to her area letting it tease her opening. She rubbed his tip against her clit for pleasure. He looked into her eyes and did something he didn't expect. He kissed her softly. Not passionately, but lovingly as if reminding her not only did he want her, but that he loved her as well.

Elle watched his eyes and face remove from her face as he touched himself. Rubbing himself gently. Her body spasmed again and she was trying very hard not to shock him. She felt him slowly push down, but not in. He hesitated for a little second. Too long for her, but he slowly went down on her. Inside her.

It hurt a bit. Just a little but as soon as he started humping her she felt it. Her body arched back curling out. She felt his hand cup her breast, tease her nipples. She could barely find the words, though she started saying things she wasn't even sure she was saying.

"Harder." She instructed trying to hold it back again. A popping noise inside didn't stop either of them. "Faster. Oh Gabriel don't stop." She kept repeating certain lines as her face condensed trying so very hard to hold onto it. He went faster and her mouth formed into an O. She felt his hands put pressure on her shoulders. Her inner walls tightened around his large part. He was so big and she was so small. She wondered why it didn't hurt more.

"Elle," She heard him moan crying out a bit. "God Elle." And without warning his pumps started going faster and faster. Short and hard. Deeper and deeper.

"Yes, Gabriel. Yes! God yes!" She gripped the bed not able to hold it back. If the neighbors complained she'd pay to get him a new apartment. She wasn't stopping.

She cried out loud as an orgasm sputtered out of her making him sticky and herself happy. The sheets crumbled under her touch. He continued pumping her and she continued screaming for more. For him to keep it up. Her knees buckled around his waist wanting him deeper. He hit something inside her. She orgasmed twice in a row leaning forward pushing her hips up. He pushed her down pounding into her when he started. He felt himself come hard inside her glad for the condom.

Elle felt her body rock back from the force. His face beautiful and perfect cried out for her. Her name over and over again. He continued pounding her as she came letting her juices coat him. For the first time in about a week she smiled. She knew her life was only beginning.


	10. Different

**Author's Note: **i fixed the poll so you can vote on two things. Here's the aftermath of the last chapter

Enjoy :)

CHAPTER 10: Different

_"__Today's not the same as every day. It's far from ordinary." – I Did It For You, David Cook_

Elle felt her eyes flicker open to the sun lit room. The soft subtle light peered far away from her, but hit face softly. She breathed softly letting her hand rest on his chest as she let her hair spray across her chest. She listened to the thudding of his heart. She was completely satisfied. Happiness swelled her insides. She was glad to smile again. Let the sensation of being whole fill her up.

Her hand pressed lightly against his chest closer to his waist line. Gabriel slept so soundly. His chest let in and out a slow breath. She moved with him smiling. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Sex. Her body felt swore and painful, but electricity had curled up inside her. She was happy. Despite the sadness of yesterday, she knew it had changed her. She wasn't the same Elle Bishop she had been yesterday. Today she was different. Today she truly belonged.

She looked up into his soft sleeping form. His eyes were closed as his lips parted softly in breath. One arms was curled holding her shoulders to him. She felt the bruises he had given her. She knew there had to be some over need. He was a man after all. Neither were no longer virgins. She knew he had to be different too. Maybe he wouldn't be so uptight anymore.

She shifted herself forward kissing under his chin. Her leg rubbed close against his wanting to both not disturb him and to wake him up. Her fingers trailed tickling his chest hairs. She let out a soft breath. His warmth felt good against her fingers as she shut her eyes thinking about him. Boyfriend, lover, friend. All in one. All so much more. She felt her legs move herself closer. She leaned her hand to stroke his chest tickling him a bit.

She felt him stir under her. His hands pulled her shoulders closer. She let out a sudden breath. She watched as his eyes started to open. He looked down at her with those soulful brown eyes of his. His lips pulled into an awe inspiring smile. Elle smiled back pushing her chin to the middle of his chest.

"Hey." He breathed out still smiling as he stroked her long blonde hair. She slowly moved closer getting a closer look at him. He seemed to be looking her over. As if he couldn't believe she was actually lying naked beside him still.

"Hey." She said with a little laugh. Gabriel held a little smile for her trailing his fingers up and down her spin. She wasn't sure what to say. What did people usually say after the best night of their lives?

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you." He whispered as if he hadn't been sure whether to say it.

"I don't regret it." She merely said moving her breasts to press against his chest. "Do you?" She teased pressing her lips to his chest.

"Never." He stated truthfully. "God no." She laughed at him because he took the words right out of her mouth.

"Best night of my life. One of my worse days." She explained to him remembering the funeral. "Sorry I pretty much freaked out on you." He laughed at her stroking her hair.

"Kind of turned me on." He said again truthfully, though she was sure he had just snapped from the pressure of dating and not screwing. "It was the best night of my life too." He leaned down to bring her face to his. He kissed her with absolute love and affection. She broke from it smiling. He adored her lost smile. He'd keep loving her and making love to her if only to keep it.

Elle hated to do it, but she glanced at the clock. Shoot she had to be at work in an hour. She groaned pressing her head to his chest listening to his heart.

"Work, huh?" He asked seeing her discomfort. He didn't need her answer. "Want me to make you breakfast?" He wondered. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling.

"I have to be at work in an hour. " She shifted turning to look into his eyes. "I was planning on taking a shower." She stroked his chest hairs again. "You're invited to join." She teased sounding seductive. He smiled looking down at her. She had to be complete and utter perfection.

"Thanks, but if I get in there with you, you won't make it to work." It was true and she sighed.

"Okay." She patted his chest struggling to get up from under the covers. "In case you change your mind you know where I'll be." She turned to him completely naked and having no problem with it. Mainly because she was attempting to seduce him. He took her in again and again saving the mental picture in his mind. She must have known that because she seemed to be posing. Smiling like he wanted her to.

"Believe me I want to." He did. He felt different now.

He wasn't the same man he was the day before. He was no longer Gabriel Gray, shy watchmaker who had never seen a woman naked. Today he was Gabriel Gray, watchmaker who had seen and had the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No longer a virgin. No longer the same. Different. Like the day he found his ability. Used it, but it was not the same as that either. He felt as if a void had been filled inside him. Like he was whole.

Elle turned to the bathroom picking up her panties and bra. Gabriel sighed knowing he would have to get up to make Elle a quick breakfast . Maybe use the toaster and retrieve some butter. Nothing special or fancy. He wished he could make her something big, but he hadn't planned on this. Her staying over and seducing him after her father's funeral. It wasn't the way he would have wanted to have her for the first time, yet it felt right. Like he needed her.

He remembered when she had cried out for him to fix her. He had fixed her. He was sure. The smile returned. The smile he adored. The smile he yearned for. He remembered every moment of the night before. Having her. Calling her name. Hearing her moans. Her cries. If the neighbors heard he didn't care. He had spent a couple nights when his own neighbors had brought people home. Yelling. Calling out for God. He never said anything. If they did say something he'd interrupt whatever exploits they had.

He knew he wasn't the type of guy to want sex nonstop, but with Elle he had changed. With Elle he found himself loving her, lusting for her, and just needing her beside him. She was everything to him. Of course he had to fix her. He was good at fixing things. Why wouldn't he be able to fix the most important thing to him? The woman who changed him. Who told him he was special. Who accepted him for who he was. Who made him into a man. She was his.

He knew that no matter what or how hard he tried he wouldn't regret last night. He would never regret sleeping with Elle. He had changed after all.

--

Elle ducked her head entering her work. She hadn't exactly had the greatest time in the world getting changed. Gabriel had accidently pulled five of her button off her white button down dress shirt, so she was wearing one of his shirts, a dark blue one that was more than roomy under her jacket. She felt a little bit like a slut, but she knew that wasn't true.

"Doing the walk of shame?" Annie asked walking in behind her. She turned to see the woman had a smile on and a bag of clothes. Elle merely dipped her head and smiled. Annie's grin widened. "I knew it!" She shouted linking her arms with Elle and dragging her into the back room. "Tell me all about it."

Elle found her and Annie alone in the break room. They were early so Elle decided to try and get this whole bonding thing over with despite the butterflies in her stomach wanting to get it out. She sat herself down and Annie did the same putting the bag of clothing on her lap.

"So how good was he?" Annie started before Elle could even open her mouth. "Was I right? Was he totally bitching in bed?" Elle recalled what Annie had said about sexual aggression and one Mr. Gray. Why had she been right.

Elle shrugged off her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the blue shirt to show off the matching bruises on her shoulders. The bruises that seemed to have no pain. Annie just looked amazed at them.

"Did they hurt?" She asked seeing they weren't as bad as she liked to imagine.

"I don't know I wasn't really focused on pain at the time." She hid a grin as she pulled the sleeves down. She started checking the bag for the right clothing. It was all there.

"No I bet you weren't." Her tone was suggestive. "So was he the best you ever had?" Annie asked as Elle's eyes peered up. So any hadn't known about her sexual needs. That they had yet to be fulfilled until last night.

"He was my first." She state nibbling on her lower lip. Annie seemed shocked letting her eyes widened.

"No seriously?" She asked than Elle nodded. Why would she lie about being a twenty six year old virgin? "Seriously," Again she wasn't sure. "I'm not saying you're some kind of slut or anything like that, but I mean come on Elle." She motioned at the woman's body. "Why hasn't anyone gotten with this until last night? I mean you're drop dead gorgeous. Hell I'd screw you if I went that way." Elle laughed lightly if not nervously.

"I never let anyone in until Gabriel." Annie grinned at the sexual joke it sounded like. "I meant emotionally you perv." She knocked her shoulder a bit. "I also kind of freaked out on him a bit. Pleaded with him because he didn't want to after the funeral." She was a bit ashamed by her actions, but not regretful.

"He was right in that way." Annie admitted. "He's a great guy Elle. Hold onto him and never let go. I can't imagine him ever letting go of you." She smiled than remembered something Elle said. "You begged him for sex? What are you four?"

"Last time I checked four year olds aren't begging for sex." Elle laughed lightly.

"Well check again because the kids these days are getting lucky earlier and earlier. With the exception of you and Gabriel. I swear you must have been the only two virgins in New York." She shook her head. "What are the odds of two virgins finding each other in this big city?" She grinned widely.

"What about your first time?" Elle asked curiously. Annie just laughed. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen. I was dating this cute little Irish boy, Johnny Fitzpatrick. My parents were out of town so we had a romantic make out session during a movie than went up stairs to my room." She shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't that great. We were both virgins so we didn't exactly know what we were doing. Lasted about five minutes." She laughed to herself. "It's just one of those things. Half the people say their first time sucked and the other half never want to forget it. You and Gabriel are in the never forget half."

She knew that. She would never forget what it was like to have him touch her like that. Kiss her in places where she thought nobody, but herself would touch.

"How long did he go for?" Annie asked as Elle started to recall. "Was he big?"

"One question at a time please." Elle said trying to figure out how long the sex had been. "Yeah he's big." That was a answer she knew to which Annie grinned. Elle rolled her eyes. "I think it went on for an hour or so. I could be wrong. I wasn't watching the clock."

"No, watching him. Did you orgasm?" She wondered looking to Elle curiously.

"Like a bunch." She grinned remembering it. Annie found it refreshing to see her smile.

"That's rare. Orgasaming your first time. I mean I didn't until I was twenty, but I guess that means you both really love each other." Elle nodded at the response. She knew it was true. She knew She and Gabriel cared a lot about each other. Sometimes too much, but she knew their relationship would be different than before. They'd never be the same again.


	11. Control

**Author's Note: **don't worry ellavee the two of them merely were having a hard time trying to convince each other everything went fine.

Now for the fun stuff. :) Keep Reviewing!

CHAPTER 11:Control

_ "I'd rather live out on the street than in this haunted memory." - Funhouse, P!nk_

Elle shifted herself into Gabriel's shop. Gray and Sons. A little surprise before she had to work over time. She hated the night shift and seeing as she had missed a week of work two weeks ago her boss had been all over her. Especially since his twenty year old good for nothing son had started working. And Elle had to train him tonight. She knew that would be a chore.

The clang of the bell against the glass door must not have disturbed Gabriel. She knew where he went when the pouring in of lack of business occurred. It was almost too obvious. She thought he looked so adorable fiddling with the antique watch. She had already heard the story about it. 1917, German parts, and American frame. Seven years of work and still not finished.

She had confidence in her man though. The way he looked so into his work and wearing those cute little glasses made her all giddy inside. It was adorable and sexy all at once. She didn't want to disturb him. Not one bit, but she had come to keep his company. She knew he'd either be busy or lonely. No in between.

She hit her heel on the wrong tile in the shop. His face peered up at her. She smiled. She couldn't help it. He looked so cute. Her heart sputtered quickly as she held the plastic bag containing her clothes for waitressing.

"Not interrupting you am I?" He smiled as she spoke sneaking closer to him. He placed a tool down taking his glasses off.

"No," He always said it whenever Elle found him working on something and she wanted him to pay attention to her. He never disliked giving her attention. "Are you on your way to work?" He looked at one of the many clocks on his walls. All ticking in time. With a very steady rhyme. "An hour until you actually have to be there." She laughed as he turned to put his tools away, staring at the inner workings of the clock. It was a beautiful imperfect sight. Still not fixed yet. He felt her arms wrap around him as her lips kissed his neck.

"I thought I could spend some time with you." She continued kissing and hugging him from behind. "I miss you." He hated his hands for being so busy closing the box of tiny tools.

"I miss you too." He always did. At work, at night when he was alone, every moment he wasn't near Elle he missed her.

Since their first time together they hadn't had any sex. None, which somehow disappointed them both, but there was this awkwardness between them. Neither wanted to ignite the encounter. Both still held onto a bit of innocence. That and the two had suddenly found themselves doing over time. Elle got home from the dinner at three in the morning on a usual night and on late night six. Despite that Gabriel knew he wouldn't have minded if she knocked on his door looking for a little something something. What guy wouldn't?

He pushed the tools aside as Elle swung around to watch his expression. A light in his eyes he longer to see. Why hadn't she done this sooner? Surprise him at work. She couldn't find any reason except her own stupid mind and unpractical behavior. She leaned forward pressing her lips to his. They moved slow at first than once she found a groove her tongue became eager. Her body moved to straddle his lap as he sat on the stool though she kept herself steady with her own feet to the floor. She moved her pelvis against his in a smooth off hand motion.

If Gabriel had not been a changed man he would have stopped her. He was at work after all, but he was a changed man. A man who hadn't had his woman in a long time. His body leaned forward to sit up, but she pressed her hand to his chest.

"Stay seated." She commanded between kisses. "You'll like this." Gabriel smiled against the kiss. Her hips coursed his feeling his erection become real. She tilted her head back feeling a radiation of excitement tingle inside her. She let out a fruitful sigh. She felt his hands cradle her bottom. She made a cute little noise he adored. She brought her lips to his.

"Hour." He warned her because sometimes Elle tended to lose track of time. She giggled against his lips.

"I know." She whispered in such a seductive way Gabriel felt himself hold back a moan. She dipped her head to kiss his neck. "You want me right?"

"Not a time when I didn't." He assured her as he felt her hands fiddle with the zipper of his pants. Her fingers traced the bulge rubbing it generously. He groaned to himself.

"I probably should put the closed sign up." She grinned pecking his lips. He hated when she removed herself from his lap. Though it was a necessity.

He wouldn't want someone coming in while Elle straddled him and perhaps more. She turned the sign around smiling as she walked in a sexy manner toward him. She bent down to search her purse retrieving something. A condom. She smiled getting on him again. Straddling him spreading her legs wide before pushing them against his hips. She leaned down to kiss him letting her tongue wrestle with his. His hands pulled the condom from her fingers. She didn't mind it. Her fingers were busy pulling at the zipper.

Her breath got caught up when Gabriel's large hands squeezed her bottom. Heavy breathing followed as she continued her lap dance. She needed this. Work was becoming harder and harder. Her personal life was becoming weak. She needed Gabriel to remind her who she was. Make her want to scream. Not only that, but she needed to please him.

She wrapped her fingers around the hem of his pants to pull them to his knees. She rubbed herself against his hardened area coated in dark boxers. Her body curled with joy at the feeling of him under her. It felt good. Better than before. She needed to be in control. She needed to be the one on top. She felt as if she weren't in control of her life anymore. She was in control now.

In control of her pleasure and his. Deciding when he would have her and when she would get him. Control was relative. It could be decided by anyone who had control. Gabriel didn't mind having Elle take the reins. He actually liked it. His hands wanted to rip her pants off, but he understood the rules of this little game.

"Go ahead." She lifted herself almost off of him as she whispered into his ear. "Touch me. Set me free." It made his body quiver. It made him realize where he was.

At work. At a watch shop he had puttered around in when he was small. When he could barely look over the counter. When he had thick braces on looking for something to fiddle with to sate his sexual interests. Now he was having a young blonde woman straddle and ride him where he usually sat to fiddle with his knickknacks. If he could tell his younger self this would be happening his younger self would have laughed in his face.

Gabriel let out a small little gasp as he felt something touch him. Elle had relieved him of his boxers letting them slide down his pants. He was completely exposed as she touched where he wanted. She stroked him long and gently as he struggled to hold back a moan. She took the condom from his finger tips. She struggled to open it, but continued stroking him. She wrapped her fingers around his hardened area tugging gently. He let out a quite moan as the condom became free.

He breathed heavy as she slid the condom on him. He felt her guide his hands to her pants. Were they still on? She laughed lightly flicking her hair from her eyes. He pulled at the zipper tugging the pants down hard. He smiled at her panties. Pretty pink and lacey. He slid them down slowly. She hovered above him teasing him lightly. She pressed herself down slowly feeling her body begin to sputtered.

Her body rocked forward and back. She fluttered her eyes closed hearing nothing, but breathing and the ticking of the clocks. Chimes all together. Their breathing somehow matched with it. Ticking. Her hips rode him in a way that matched the clock. He knew it. He liked it. So many hours did he sit hear listening to that beautiful sound, now he seemed like he was riding it like a wave. Emotion, pleasure, happiness.

Her eyes remained closed as she rode him. Her hands pressed to his shoulder steadying herself. Slow, fast. Fast, slow. He didn't move without her say so. She liked that. Power, control. Again she felt herself become amused with the situation. She wondered what people would think walking pass the shop. Certainly they didn't think all this was happening in a watch repair shop.

"I love you." She whispered in between belated breaths. "You know that right?"

"Yes," He whispered as she slowed to kiss his lips, softly and quickly. "And you know I love you, right?" He smiled half way and she returned the favor.

"Always and forever." She knew their love was something they both relied on. "Now hold on tight cow boy," She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is going to be a wild ride."

--

Elle shifted her hair to one side of her shoulder. Her run in with Gabriel had been the only good part of her evening. She was tired of training RJ. The bitch boy of the owner's son. He was a bit slow needing to be taught over and over again what things meant. How to work the register. How to hand out food without falling. Two burgers, five milkshakes, four steak dinners, and a meatloaf had been lost to RJ's hands. He didn't seem to care much either.

Elle clocked out at three am. A few locals were at the counter sipping on coffee. Vicky was on duty reading from a menu, only two chefs in the back. Richard, the boss and RJ's father was busy congratulating him on a job well down. Despite getting a good old twenty dollars in tips.

"Thanks for training me Elle." RJ's voice was like nails on a chalk board. She turned looking at the boy with many stains on his white shirt. "Sorry I kept spilling." He chuckled his breath smelling foul like old meat and heat.

"First day jitters. It happens to the best of us." Elle was glad to get out of her uniform. She wished Richard didn't make her wear the skirt. She liked the teal pants better. She had gotten people trying to look up her skirt too many times.

"Yeah, but I made it through because of you." He got close. Too close for Elle's liking. They were in the back of the kitchen where most no one went unless clocking in or out. Where the electrical box laid and a stack of boxes that went unused. "We should get together."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty much booked up." Forever. She hoped. Richard's son was just as big a pig as he was. Caramel skin, with dark greasy hair and a dirty mouth.

"I can get you off the night shift so we could hang out." His body heat pressed to Elle. "Get busy." She pushed him hard away from herself.

"Too close and I already said no." She said with defiance in her tone. She went to walk away, but he caught her wrist.

"So it's like this?" He asked with a bitter tone. Elle just looked into his eyes seeing a dark emotion hidden there. He slammed her to the wall letting Elle's head spin. She couldn't comprehend what was going on.

What was happening? Her head began to spin as she felt a hand start to unzipper her pants. She shook herself out of the daze. Her mouth crawled open to scream in realization at what he was doing. His hand pressed firmly to her mouth.

"I like screaming just not now." He pushed his hand down her pants cupping and squeezing her lower area. Elle winced letting tears roll down her face. She struggled to move her arms, but he was leaning against one crushing it and the other had little blood running to it yet. She bit into his hand hard feeling the fleshy meat taste like smoke and soap. "Like it rough?" He pinched her lower area causing her to whimper. "I'll be rough on you. Pretty little blonde." She closed her eyes as he stroked her.

Hadn't it been hours ago when she had felt so in control? Taken Gabriel? Now a young man she barely knew was trying to . . .? Her legs buckled under her as her arms began to ache. She felt a buzz shutter in her arm. The lights dimmed lightly. Elle felt his arousal against her hip. He stroked her hard in her lower area, pinching her skin and panties. She felt the energy well up in her hand.

"I'm going to screw you hard." He squeezed her face as blood dripped down it. She tasted blood in her mouth. Broken the skin. Did he feel no pain? "I love me some blondes. You're the prettiest." She felt him tug her hair and she cried softly. He tightened her lips. His hand came out of her pants tugging her pants down hard.

Elle felt her arm become strong. Electric coursed throughout it. Her hand balled the electric in her hand as her pants fell around her ankles. She smashed her hand full of electric and heat into his head. Electricity sputtered against his dark hair. He let out a low groan as he slipped to the floor with a thud.

The woman stared at the body trying to catch her breath. Calm her heart. Not panic. She shivered trying to forget what had happened. What she had done. What had she done? Was he dead? Had she . . .killed him? She began to focus through the fog of her mind. She breathed in slowly pulling up her black dress pants. She grabbed her purse and plastic bag looking behind her before slipping out the back door.

When she was in the alley behind the diner she started in a direction. Not toward her house. She couldn't go there. She couldn't be alone. Not now. She shivered as she walked feeling her hands scream with fire blue electric. They danced across her palms feeling her body shake and shiver forward. She had to get away. She couldn't go back. Not there. Not see that man now. Part of her wanted him dead. She ached everywhere. Especially where he had . . .

Tears flooded her soft white cheeks at she approached Gabriel's apartment. Her body had found it when her mind had been too afraid to know. She went to touch the handle to the apartment building and watched it radiate electric. She shocked herself snapping her hand back. She didn't care. She was not standing out her alone.

She threw herself inside and up the stairs with her plastic bag. Purse nearly falling about on her. She took the steps feeling the electric sputtered at her feet. She wanted to crumble. She wanted so bad to just collapse. She found his door not realizing how late it was until she knocked loud against it. She breathed loudly trying to calm her tears. It didn't work. She heard him shift probably from his bed. He opened the door and Elle couldn't help, but take in his pjs. No shirt, just plaid pants. She didn't expect those as his pjs.

"Elle?" He asked looking at her with concerned, tired eyes. She was shaking and he went to catch her. She pulled away. She didn't want to be touched. "Come in." He stepped aside to let her in.

She stuttered in looking toward the left side of the room. She dropped her things and crumbled to the floor, not crying, but tucking her head into her knees. She pushed her knees to her chin shuttering.

"Elle?" He asked going to her level. His chest and eyes shined in the moonlight. "What happened?" He didn't want to pry, but she seemed so devastated. He didn't get close because he knew she had refused his touch when she started coming in.

"I . . ." She started trying to suck in the tears. "He . . ." She started wiping her tears. She looked to his eyes and felt awful. He wanted to know what was paining her. She knew it was hurting him to. "A man . . .at work. . . he . . ." She curled her shoulder in. "He touched me." She almost whispered it as if ashamed Gabriel's eyes steadied in disbelief. As if processing it. Someone had hurt Elle. His Elle. She shook and cried softly. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her.

"He hurt. It . . .felt so . . .disgusting." She said wondering if she was being punished somehow. She had been flirted and forced on before, but she always managed to shoo her pursuers away. Through little shocks or even more. Had Gabriel made her soft to that? Had loving him made her naïve to the dangers of the world? Did she think she was living in a fairy tale? Where nothing went wrong and her happy ever after was just months away? She pushed her knees under her chin again.

"Gabriel," Her eyes flickered up at him through the tears. "I did something bad." She raced her hand full of electric and sting sputtering out. He moved forward taking her hand extinguishing the electricity, though she had done it herself by sure will power because she didn't want to harm him.

"It's okay." He told her. She crawled into his arms wanting him to hold her even though she didn't want to be touched. She didn't like seeing him hurt. She was hurting him by not letting him touch her. "We'll make it right."


	12. Risks

**Author's Note: **oh things might just get steadily worse.

Again thanks for the reviews and keep them coming :)

CHAPTER 12: Risks

_"I'm so lost in you. A tragedy seemed to be over now. A tragedy it seemed to be." Mercy, One Republic_

Elle hadn't always been good at making things right. She usually just made things wrong and left them that way. Gabriel was good at fixing things. Making it seem all better. One of the many qualities she loved about him.

He had gone with her back to the diner to just see. He had practically had to drag her, but took her to try and smooth things over. If there was a body and no one was around he'd help her dispose of it. He wasn't going to have Elle get in trouble for defending herself. Besides he had gotten rid of a body once before. Only recently had it turned up and cause of death was pretty standard. Blow to the head.

Than again Elle's ability packed a bit more fire and was not something easily covered up. The police and yellow tape were quick to arrive. Gabriel quickly escorted Elle and himself out. No one saw them as they gathered around the body. She stayed with Gabriel that night sleeping on the bed while he lounged on the plastic covered white lounge chair. She still didn't want anyone touching her until she gave the go ahead.

The next day Elle went to work both her jobs like always. She struggled to put on a smile assuring everyone she was peachy. When she went to the diner they asked questions. When did you see RJ last? She answered saying she had clocked out and talked to him before she left. They believed her. Elle was a good liar. She looked like any innocent sweet little woman. Not one with a secret. She didn't want them to know about the assault. She couldn't deal with the questioning. She was too fragile.

She had learned RJ was merely in a coma. Serious brain damage, but still barely alive. It had been ruled an accident. The electrical box had malfunctioned. That explained the deeming. Elle continued to try and stray away from contact. She barely went to her apartment anymore. She stayed at Gabriel's most of the time only going back to her place when he came with her. She never liked being alone which was why he would bring her to work and Annie would bring her home. Annie had her suspicions, but didn't want to intrude.

Elle had given her two week notice about nine days after the incident. In those two weeks she felt her sprit drop. Her life taking an unsteady turn. She decided to take night classes at a local college hoping to get a degree and actual career. Basic classes and only two. Her apartment lease was about to expire and she didn't have the guts to renew it. Before even deciding if she had a place to go she started to pack her stuff out.

She was watching Gabriel make dinner after coming back from her literature class, curling herself on the lounge chair with her textbook in her lap. Gabriel was making pork roast, the smell was wafting through the room as he rubbed seasoning against the log looking thing.

"Gabriel," She wasn't sure how to ask him this. His eyes peered up with innocent understanding. He knew about her quieting her job and taking classes, but not that she currently had no place to go. "Would it be alright if I moved in with you? Permanently?" She tried a smile on for size. It felt real.

"Of course, Elle." He responded in a smile back. "You know you always have a home here. My land lady seems to like you. I've run into her a few times. She wasn't sure about our situation and I explained you were going through a rough patch. She actually explained the procedure of putting another tenant on the lease." Elle smiled glad he had approved. She wasn't sure why he wouldn't, but she had a gut feeling that living in sin was something he was raised not to do. Maybe he had given up all his values when he met her. Although they hadn't actually had sex since that day. Three weeks. Almost a whole month.

Annie heard about the move and was actually excited. Though when Gabriel, Annie, her new beau, Ryan, and Annie's brother, Aaron came to move her stuff and load it in Ryan's van they discovered Elle's deep dark secret.

"Why is there a closet full of shoes?" Five pairs spilled out as Aaron said it. Annie quickly rescued the shoes as Gabriel turned to Elle. She grinned innocently.

"Bit of a shoe junkie. I see and I take." She reached up as if for the first time to touch Gabriel's face. She had kissed him and even touched him from the waist up in those days, but nothing else. She refused to have him touch her. She was afraid she might shock him or shoo him away at the memory. Gabriel had suggested she go to a counselor or something, but Elle had been there and done that. Counselors only made her feel bad. She rubbed her thumb against his lower lip before going with Annie to rescue the shoes.

Elle wasn't sure what to do with her couch. Or her bed. She knew that eventually here and Gabriel would be sleeping in the same one. She could only deny him for so long. Aaron bought the bed for a good some with money none of them wanted to know where it came from. The couch was something nobody wanted. Elle asked Gabriel if he wanted it, but he wasn't sure if his apartment was big enough. The couch became a long debate. Two days later Elle was moved out putting her stuff safe away in drawers and closets. She had taken the dresser from her apartment which didn't take up much room in the bedroom.

School was out and Elle had time to just relax after dinner. She and Gabriel had managed to make a lasagna that wasn't watery, but also was far from good. She still had the bad taste in her mouth as she looked at her panties. She closed her eyes softly hearing a low murmur. She peered out into the living room. Was that a TV?

"Gabriel?" He was sitting on the floor pushing the small television set on a dark wooden stand beside the white lounge chair. It wasn't her TV. She had sold that to Ryan for his new apartment. "I thought you were raised on the notion that television was evil?" She smiled almost giggling. He peered up at her from the screen. The opening titles to their favorite movie to watch together.

"I wanted to surprise you." He stated getting up from the floor. "You do so much for me. I wanted to give you something." She nearly laughed at the comment.

"I do so much for you?" She wondered what that meant. "Gabriel, you're letting me live with you. I have to start paying you back somehow." She recalled him saying that to her on the day she saved his life. Almost a year now. She couldn't fathom it.

"You have already paid your due over and over again." He stepped closer and she allowed it. She wasn't going to make him suffer any longer. "You saved me from death remember?" She nodded. How could she ever forget? "You became my friend. You shared your secret with me. You kissed me. You loved me. You made love to me." Her body tingled at the words. His fingers stroked her arms. She kept her eyes on him reminding herself this was Gabriel. "You made me so happy Elle. The least I can do is let you live here. Put a TV in. Become slightly more modern." She glanced at the DVD playing. No cable, but Elle could live without her shows. She barely had anytime to watch anyway.

She leaned down to turn off the TV. He seemed surprised. She slowly came forward shaking as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soft and sweet. She stopped shivering when she found the comfortable spot.

"There are better things to do with our spare time than watch a movie." She leaned forward to kiss him. She wanted him again. Soft and gentle. She could feel his hardness begin to rise against her as she kissed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked steadying her. "Are you ready?" He didn't want to hurt her. Emotionally or physically.

"Yes, I want you to fix me." She knew those words somehow were a turn on for him. Maybe his ability to know how things worked when she said that.

"I'll be gentle." He swore tipping his forehead forward to touch hers. "If you need me to stop or if I'm being too rough-"

"I'll let you know." She concluded pecking his lips. She knew she loved him too much to deny him herself. She was starting to feel the pangs again. He was a drug and she had had a bad scare with another drug, but she still had her addiction. She still needed him. She just wasn't sure if she could make it through the sex before bursting into tears.

--

A month since the incident of potential rape passed. Gabriel and Elle continued their sex life with ease. Slow and loving sex. More along the lines of making love. Elle always was in control. Gabriel enjoyed that. Sex was sex and he wasn't complaining. She started to go to work on her own and take Gabriel's car to school. She felt as if her life was actually starting to get somewhere.

She looked over at Annie fiddling with the shoes. Damn kids always seemed to know how to separate the shoes for life. Annie had just recovered a pair of black heels. Elle shifted looking leaning against the rack of shoes as Annie sorted.

"I still don't know what to do with the couch?" Elle sighed as Annie groaned.

"Still going on about that damn couch." She shoved the shoe in the box. "Sell it or work your magic on your boyfriend. You have him wrapped around your finger Elle." Elle looked at the brunette who had her face twisted in a grimace.

"What's up your ass?" Elle asked as her friend shifted. She slammed the box back into position.

"My apartment was raided last night. Aaron was selling drugs out of my apartment. My own damn brother!" She was more pissed off than surprised. "I'm staying with Ryan, but he lives with his mom who kind of hates me. I'd go back to my parents, but they actually think I was in on the drugs despite what the police have proven." The blonde shifted closer to Annie patting her shoulder.

"My old place is still unused and my landlord is a pretty decent guy." Elle suggested. "Rent's not bad."

"Sounds peachy. Why'd you leave?" It was a joke, but Elle felt no smile appear on her face as it had on Annie's. Luckily a customer interrupted.

"Excuse me," Elle peered up removing her hand from Annie. The woman had dark hair that was cropped back short. She wore an off the shoulder black top and blue denim Capri's. She had big brown eyes that seemed almost hypnotic. She held up a pair of black and silver heels, that shone in the light. The box in her other hand. "Do you have these in a six?" She wondered. Elle decided to step forward peering at the box.

"I can check the back." She stated taking the box as a reference. "You can wait by the counter if you'd like."

"Thank you so much." The petite woman lugged her big heavy purse toward the counter in the shoe section as Elle paraded into the back.

She found the shoes rather quickly. There were a lot of them. Not exactly the time of year for formal wear. It was nearly fall. She tugged out the box labeled six replacing it with the box and shoes labeled eight. She came back to the counter returning to the woman with a smile.

"Here you are." She said gleefully.

"Thanks. I can pay for them now." She shrugged giving a small smile. "Sixes usually fit me and I actually have to be at a fitting in a hour and it takes me forty five minutes to get up state." Elle smiled at the woman.

"Upstate?" She started her small talk as she scanned the item. "Going to a wedding?"

"Yes, my step-sister is getting married. My father made her make me a bridesmaid. She hates me so it she be real fun to see the dress she's picked out for us." Elle laughed lightly with the young woman. "Black matches most everything right?"

"Yeah." Elle stated before telling the woman the price. "And the heels you picked seem comfortable. I might by myself a pair." She was thinking it over. Black heels would go good with what?

"Oh well I guess we have similar tastes." She handed Elle the money with the right amount of change. The nickels and pennies spilled into her hand. Elle stuffed the shoe box into a plastic bag. "Have a good day."

"You too." She called back trying to remember that last time she had even bought a pair of shoes.

"No you don't." That was probably why. "Remember we have to knock this addiction off. If you want to start paying Gabe for rent and food and all that junk." Elle rolled her eyes.

"Just one?" She asked as if Annie were her mother giving her money. She shook her head.

"No little Missy. You want shoes you have to be a responsible young woman." Elle knew she could handle that. She had handled much worse than a lack of shoes.

--

Gabriel toyed with his project again. He would have given up long ago if his curiosity didn't always catch him so ensnared. He loved to work on things that challenged him. He remembered once upon a time when girls had been a challenge. He laughed at himself now. Girls or women no longer seemed a part of Gabriel Gray's mind.

Except one. Elle. The beautiful little blonde who had almost a year ago today burst into his life. Like an angel. A divinity of some kind. Sweet, soft, and electric. Special like him. Special in his mind, body, heart, and soul. He moved a piece in the watch hearing a click. He had never heard that before. He looked closer moving something. Suddenly it all came to together. Cogs and all. He stared wide eyed at it. Had seven years of work finally paid off?

He would have to find out later as the door rang. Gabriel laid his piece of art down on the table. His eyes floated up to the man. A man with horn rimmed glasses and a light suit on. He looked purely business. He removed his glasses to get a better look at the man.

"May I help you?" Gabriel kept his voice purely business as well. The horn rimmed glasses man stepped forward as well.

"Yes, I," He peered down a bit laughing. At himself? "This is a bit embarrassing, but I got conned on the street. Guy selling broken rolexs." He laid the poorly pieced art in front of the man. "Wouldn't happen to know how to fix it?" Of course Gabriel did. He was a watchmaker after all. He put the clock closer to his face. He saw the design. To him it was clearly a fake lady Rolex. Lady?

"It's for my wife." The man chimed in seeing his eyebrows raise. "Our anniversary is coming up."

"Really?" He asked as if interested. It sounded sweet. His mind quickly wandered to Elle. He wasn't sure what to get her for their one year anniversary. Though he had thoughts, but nothing sprang into his mind as special. She was special enough. "How long have you two been together?"

"Twenty years." He said proudly as Gabriel decided to open the watch up to see what it was missing. "Two kids and twenty years later. Sometimes I can't believe it myself." He peered over Mr. Gray's shoulder. "Can it be saved?"

"I can fix it." He decided looking into his tools. "I'm not sure if I have the right parts. It may take a few days."

"I actually don't live in the city." He explained. "Explains perfectly why I fell for an obvious knock off." Gabriel nodded. "I'm leaving in two days. Business trip."

"I can check if I have the parts. If I do I can get to it by tomorrow." He quickly hurried to the back to check.

The man shifted looking around the spot where Mr. Gray worked. As if searching for clues. Instead he found a small black box tucked just under his dark brown coat on the table. He opened it up to reveal a ring. A dark wooden ring with diamonds plastered all around it. Real diamonds.

"Please," Gabriel insisted coming back with a box of pieces. He closed the box shut in the man's hands taking it gently. "Don't touch that."

"Proposing?" He asked with a smile. Gabriel ducked his head down almost blushing.

"Thinking about it." He had been. Ever since he had discovered the ring in his sock drawer. When his father left he had found it. "It used to be my grandmother's. My father proposed to my mom with it, but . .. she had higher tastes." He grinned remembering the story of his picky mother.

"Proposing is the most frightening thing a man can do." The man said rather loud and bold. "Not knowing whether she'll accept or not. Almost more nerve racking than the actual wedding." Gabriel let out a laugh.

"I get nervous just thinking about it." He hadn't always known Elle was going to bring out these thoughts in him. Only a little over two months ago did he know. He had to marry her. Ask her. The one year anniversary seemed like a good time, but he still wasn't sure. Nerves tended to get in his way.

"Did you find the parts?" The horn rimmed glasses man finally asked. Gabriel shifted.

"Yes. I can have it done by tomorrow." HRG went into his wallet to pay. "You can pay tomorrow. Late afternoon." The man shook his head.

"I can pay now." He searched his wallet for bills. "I trust in your knowledge." Gabriel nodded telling him the price. He paid generously. "I'll see you tomorrow than. Good luck with your decision." Gabriel nodded looking at the ring. He had a long way to go before he did anything.

--

Gabriel didn't get home until late. By the time that was he knew he wouldn't have time to make Elle dinner. He had had a big lunch and wondered if he should be eating dinner. He walked into the room smelling the scent of wine and fruit. He peered over at the woman. Elle was sipping on a glass of blood red wine. His eyes took her in. She wore a short blue dress that criss crossed in the front giving her ample cleavage. There was a slit in her dress allowing Gabriel to see her panty lines. A white thong.

Her lips were coated in a soft pink lip stick and she wore blue wrap around heels. She peered at him with deadly blue eyes. A look that could make him crumble to his knees. She tipped the glass back against her lips smiling softly at his shock to see her there and so damn sexy. Her fingernails were painted electric blue.

"Like what you see Mr. Gray?" She asked in a completely seductive tone. The kind of tone women in black and white noir movies used.

"Yes," He responded truthfully. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he sounded like her father, but he wanted Elle to be able to succeed in life. Also fatherly, but he wanted her to be happy.

"Relax, handsome." She cooed stepping forward after putting her glass on the table. "My teacher cancelled class because his cat got sick." She rolled her eyes wrapping her hands around his neck. "I'm all yours." She kissed him passionately with enough force to make him quiver.

"Can I . . .?" He asked looking her over not sure what he wanted.

"Gabriel, I can't see you hold yourself back like this." It hurt her to see him want something he couldn't have. When they made love she would often try to sate his passion. That was no way to live. "I'm fine Gabriel. Just tell me you love me and I'll be all better."

"I do that all the time." He laughed kissing her chin.

"Yes, but I love when you say it." She ran her fingers down his soft white button down shirt. "I want you to have me. Take me. I'm yours." She seemed to be forcing this encounter on him. "I want to be under you." She whispered. "I want you inside me. Pushing. Loving. I want you Gabriel. I want you." She pressed her body close in a tease.

"I love you Elle." He told her putting his lips to her forehead. "I'll always need you."

"That's all I ever want." She knew that he'd have her that night and every night after. Exactly how he wanted her.

--

Elle shifted feeling the soreness in her body. Damn did Gabriel know just what to do to make her body ache. Her legs were sore from him pounding into her so hard. She stretched her back eyes still closed. She remembered the bed shaking hard and wondered if Gabriel Gray was strong enough to make a hole in the mattress. She stretched her arm over his warm body. His warm body felt so good.

She heard a sudden click. Her eyes flickered open. Was it the door? She immediately balled up electricity in her hand. She may have allowed Gabriel to finally have his way with her, but that didn't mean she still was scared. She watched the two unfamiliar shades approach. A man with horn rimmed glasses and a woman. She tossed the electric at the man. He ducked dodging it letting it hit a frame on the wall. Gabriel stirred at that point looking up at the strangers. They both recognized someone. The woman buying shoes and HRG.

"Who are you?" Gabriel's voice became demanding as Elle clung to his body, ready to form another ball of electric if need be. "What are you doing here?" When they didn't answer he rose his hand.

"Don't use your ability Gabriel." He felt compelled to listen to her, but kept his hand raised.

"You two have caused quite a scene." HRG stated with a soft smile. Elle balled up electricity.

"Don't use your ability Elle." The woman said to Ell watching the blue electric disappear.

"Brain Davis and Richardo Santeria Junior." He lifted up two newspaper clippings.

"How do you know that was us?" Elle asked sounding innocent. "And what gives you the right to be in our home?" She felt bad using our, but Gabriel had managed to hold her safely here.

"It'll be all clear soon." The dark haired looked at both of them. "Now sleep." Elle felt her eyes begin to fall heavy. The last thing she felt was Gabriel holding onto her she dear life. After all she was doing the same.


	13. Trapped

**Author's Note: **don't worry. okay worry a little bit. i promised emotional and I shall give emotion.

so here is another chapter. again please review :)

CHAPTER 13: Trapped

"_You left my side tonight, and I just don't feel right." – Without You, Three Days Grace_

Elle felt her body sting. Like a needle was ripping through her arm and insides. Gabriel? Where was he? Why couldn't she open her eyes or feel him beneath her? The flesh on her arm rose against the needle. She hated needles. Was she in a hospital? Two people. She remembered that. She tried to force her eyes open, but they were numb like the rest of her.

"Elle Bishop." A different, new, confident voice stated. Female and full of unexplained power. "Cool name. Cool power." Elle could tell she was grinning. This new chick standing just feet away from the bed she numbly rested on.

"Gabriel," Elle got out in a tired sore voice. Was her voice sore from the previous night or had they done this to her? "Where's Gabriel?"

"He's fine. You don't need to worry about him." Elle felt her eyes curl open by sheer force of her own being. The woman stood feet away from her bed. She was a tall strong looking woman with a square face and dark brown hair. It reeks of confidence as she wears her plaid black and gray shirt and dark black skirt with leggings.

"Who . .. ?" Elle gets out as she accidently pulls on the IV. She cried as she feels the needle pull.

"Wouldn't suggest getting up or using that pretty little power of yours." The woman smiled with an all knowing look. "And my name is Candice by the way." She sounded as though her and Elle were going to be best friends.

"Why am I here?" Elle seemed to be holding back tears. Candice just smiled shaking her head.

"That's what we do." She explained so obviously. "We take what we want. Who we want and we don't look back. You and your lover have instincts. We admire that here. At the Company, but right now we're just running tests." She stepped forward and Elle could see a shy glimmer in her eyes. "See what makes you tick." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Elle groaned at a pain in her body as she looked down. Tubes in her nose, a needle in her arm, and what was on her legs and chest?

"Ready for your treatment, Elle?" The blonde's eyes widened as she felt a surge of electricity run through her body frying any means of hope to seeing Gabriel alive she had left.

--

Gabriel heard something. Something had stirred him as he lay under a dark gray wool blanket. Footsteps. The sound of a powerful light flickering on. He shifted blinking. He had clothes on now. Now? Elle. His hand hit an empty area beside him. Where was he? Where was she?

"Good morning Mr. Gray." A man's voice. HRG. The man with the horn rimmed glasses. He peered up from the cot. The light so bright he winced. "Glad to see you in a more fitting shape." He tore the blanket off letting it make a distinct sound against the mattress.

"Where is she?" He said in a groggy yet clear tone as he sat up. He looked around finding that his ability didn't work. Otherwise this man would be in his power now. Thrown somewhere for taking his Elle from him.

"Your girlfriend?" As if it were a question. Gabriel watched the man smile hating it. What had they done to Elle? "She's perfectly fine. We are taking special care of her." Gabriel didn't like how that tone of his said more than it meant to. He shifted the blankets aside.

"Don't touch her." He said felling a soreness over run his body. He looked down at his arms. Needle marks coming from the skin bruising just around the surface. He was in a cage. A cold bright holding cell with HRG standing looking at him from behind glass. He was a caged animal.

"So what got you to kill Mr. Davis?" The man asked as if bringing up an old forgotten memory. "He was on our list. He had an ability right? How could an insignificant watchmaker kill someone with more power than him?" Gabriel didn't like that. He winced struggling to get up. His legs were sore and he wondered if it was from last night or if these people had screwed him more.

"I restored time pieces." He defended steadying himself on the bed. HRG just not. Did. Of course he did. Gabriel figured that was something he'd never get to do again. He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. Elle wasn't there, though he had hoped she would at least be in his sight. She must have been so scared.

"Now tell me Mr. Gray," The man flicked through a file. About him? "Why in the world were you so good? Good at fixing things?" He didn't look at the man just around the room. Elle. Where was Elle? "You aren't going to see her again unless you talk." He flickered his eyes up at the man sighing.

"I understand how things work." He started to explain. "What makes them . . . tick." He smiled at the last word missing the ticking.

"We're interested in how things work too." The man smiled as Gabriel shifted. Trying to find a door. An opening. "Did you kill Mr. Davis for his ability?" Gabriel looked at the man who just smiled. "You did. That's how you acquire them isn't it?" Gabriel shifted giving him an off handed look. If he didn't get Elle back soon. . . .at least see with his own two eyes she was fine he'd have to kill again.

"Why did you bring us here?" He asked trying hard not to become violent. With the thing that made him important gone he had little to hold back. Like a dog missing its leash. He was free to let the hunger overwhelm him, but he would do anything to get her back.

"That's no way to get Miss Bishop back." HRG smiled again. Gabriel was starting to detest that grin. He stepped forward toward the glass and the man in front of it.

"Don't you touch her." He said through ground teeth. Suddenly he saw the lights flicker. A off in the distance scream was barely heard through the glass, but he knew the sound. The lights dimmed and surged letting the two men peer up. "Elle." He knew the electric surge of his emotional girlfriend well.

"See," HRG said with a dark expression. "Good care."

"What are you doing to her?" He asked before hearing another scream. Pain. His hands smacked against the glass as his face became violent with rage. "GIVE HER BACK!" HRG just smiled looking at him as another woman came beside him. The short haired girl that had been at their place.

"Take over from here Eden." The man stated. The young woman, Eden smiled gratefully. Gabriel watched him leave as the lights slowly went back to normal. He sore he could hear Elle sob. Say his name. Ask him to save her. He looked over at the woman with the big eyes and the designer big clothes.

"Don't worry." She said with a little lost smile. "Just running tests like we will on you." He looked her over curling his fingers against the glass. He wouldn't give up on his girl.

No, Gabriel would find her and make those who stole them from each other pay. Dearly.

--

"What are you doing?" A man asked. Elle couldn't see. She didn't want to open her eyes anymore. The pain of electric surged through out her body. Was this how RJ felt when she pumped a good dose of electric through his body.

"Thompson gave me instructions to pump her full of electric. See how much she can take." The woman said as Elle whimpered. Her body felt sore and numb.

"That's not the kind of thing we do." HRG said softly as if he were hiding the fact he had a soft spot for her.

"Going against boss man because she reminds you of your daughter?" The woman asked and Elle could tell she was smiling. She buried her face into a blanket that laid on top of her. She saw she was wearing a white shirt and pants. Hospital get up.

"You aren't empathic Candice." The man stated to the woman with a disgusted tone. "Tell Eden that tomorrow you two are switching. You can have a go at Gray. She can see what she can get out of Miss Bishop here."

"Sounds like a plan Bennet." With that Elle heard Candice walk out of the room. He sighed and Elle peered up seeing him rub his temples. She shivered as if cold, but was only trying to spark herself awake.

"Are you alright?" He asked trying to sound a bit concerned. "She shouldn't have done that to you." Elle felt her body crumble from the pressure of electric. Or lack of.

"Gabriel." She whispered softly.

"He's okay." Bennet stated trying to calm this barely able to move woman. "We're testing him. Not in the way you were, but we took blood." He explained.

"I want him."Her hand curled around the mattress as her body sunk deeper into the springs. "I want him back."

"That will only happen if you do what we say Elle." She closed her eyes softly feeling her heart started to slow. She struggled to pick it up, but she felt it beat harder. Her blue eyes peered up from under the blanket.

"Why should I believe anything you people say?" She wondered aloud. He seemed a bit confused. As if there was no reason not to trust him. "You took us from our home and . . .experiment on us like we are animals. We're human like you." She knew this man didn't have the same special skills her and Gabriel had, but he was well aware of the specials.

"I don't know what you are, but I do know that you have both hurt or killed people." Bennet let a smile fade. "And that is why you are here. To figure out why." With that he left the room and Elle hoped she wouldn't see him again.


	14. Theories

**Author's Note: **don't worry. this won't last. i can't stand to see these two in pain. but not before i test them. thanks for the reviews again. here is the next chapter.

CHAPTER 14: Theories

_"When you're at the end of the road and you lost all sense of control." – 21 Guns, Green Day_

"Hello Mr. Gray." Damn a new voice. Gabriel hated this. He woke from sleep. Had he spent a whole day in here without knowing it. He looked up. Another woman. Long brunette and with legs that went on for days. He groaned seeing she placed something for him in the food slot. "My name is Candice and I will be taking care of you until you snap like a tree branch." He shifted out of his blankets.

"Elle." He said as if asking, but merely had to hear himself say her name.

"We going to talk about her or are you going to start talking so you can see her again?" Gabriel stared at Candice for a long time before dipping his head to retrieve the food. "Now that's a good boy." Candice stated sitting herself on a stool. Gabriel found himself staring at a tray of scrambled eggs and a fruit cup. He took it feeling a hunger well up inside him. Real hunger.

"So your power, Bennet told me you know how things work. How did you take Brain Davis' ability than?" Gabriel peered up as he shoved a spoonful of eggs into his mouth as he sat on his cot. They were hard and gross, but food none the less. He had to talk or else he wouldn't see Elle again. Then again he always had Plan A. Escaping and rescuing Elle from the pain. He had fixed her so many times and here she was probably broken again.

"Everything is connected." He explained swallowing down the rotten eggs. "Everyone. Everything. We're all connected." He looked up at the woman and smiled. "And how we . . .tick is simple." He tapped his skull hoping to scare her.

"Brain?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You open up his brain and what? Eat it?" Gabriel laughed softly.

"There's a trigger for abilities. Everything exists in the brain. Every impulse and emotion. We all work our lives through our minds." He had as well. Logic, reason. He hadn't found himself acquiring emotional contact until Elle. Now that he didn't know how she was or whether she was even alive, he felt his emotional need becoming priority. He needed her back. "Impulse, instinct, passion."

"Hate." Candice chimed in, but Gabriel merely laughed.

"That falls under passion." He explained mushing up the yellow goo. "Passion is an extreme emotion it can go in two directions. Extreme hate can turn into extreme love in a blink of an eye."

"That's why so many enemies fall in love." Candice concluded as if she knew.

"That and the temptation." He looked down at his plate. "Wanting something you can't have."

"That ever happen to you?" She asked and Gabriel found his eyes looking into hers. Dark and full of dread. Like she was a girl in a world full of bad things and she was the only one fighting them.

"Not to date." He said probably lying. He wasn't sure.

"So you open up the skull and mess with the brain and then wham!" She smacked her hands together. "Instant power?"

"I've only done it once." He didn't like talking about it. Elle understood that. Better than anyone ever could. "And I wasn't exactly focused, but yeah. That's basically how it happened."

"You got his name from Suresh." She said as if she knew all of Gabriel's dirty secrets. He didn't seem surprised she knew. Suresh had written a book after all. "Surprised you didn't go after others. He has a whole list."

"I didn't want to." He lied. "I don't want to be a killer." That was the truth. He didn't want to be a killer. It was his ability that drove him to it. Elle had numbed that hunger like cotton and ice. Taking away all the evil thoughts and replacing them with late night movies and sneaking kisses on the couch. Those innocent thoughts had turned into dirty thoughts, but now they had become innocent again. If only he could hold her. See that she was okay, maybe he could allow himself to be open to this situation.

"I guess no person ever really wants it." She concluded. "It just happens. Accidents or a disease."

"Is that your theory on serial killers?" He nearly laughed at her. "Of course they want it. It goes back to instinct. Evolution. We are killers. Humans killed for survival, so naturally some of those instincts would come back. My ability is an instinct. Kill for power. To be special. To be strong." All those seems were pointless now. He had Elle to focus his instinct on. Animalistic nature in another sense. She told him he was special and strong. She loved him and he believed her.

"And that Elle chick?" She asked as if she were a fly in another room. "Why'd she put her victim in a coma?"

"She's stronger than me." He explained remembering how badly she hoped she hadn't killed the man who had nearly raped her. "She did it out of instinct too. That man . . ." he ground his teeth. "I hope he dies."

"He hurt her." Candice realized a bit disappointed. These weren't cold blooded killers. They were people with instincts. One actually defending herself. "Robbery?"

"Rape." He said the word like it was a disease. She seemed a bit surprised. Sure Elle was a good looking girl and yeah Candice could see someone doing that to her, but for this girl to not kill a rapist, it was pretty powerful.

"You're right. She is stronger." Candice concluded. "Some serious self control there." Candice sometimes wished she had that kind of control.

"One of the many things that keeps me connected to her." He swallowed some fruit down. "Makes me love her."

"That love can turn into hate based on your own theory." He looked up wanting to cuss her out for suggesting it. "Just saying." With that he watched Candice get up. "I'll see you a little later Gabe. We'll talk more about these theories of yours."

Gabriel watched Candice leave. As he did he wondered. What could her power be?

--

Elle was better. The electric stopped buzzing and snapping at her insides. She sat up looking at the needle stuck in her arm. She wanted to cry because she hated them. Hospitals, needles. It was a phobia of hers. She had thrown up at least twice since becoming set in lock down at this company.

"Hungry?" It was the woman. The one with the short hair. The one Elle recognized from the department store. She came in with a tray of toast and butter. Elle looked at with an almost new found lust. The woman smiled stepping forward with the tray. "I'm Eden by the way."

Elle felt her hands descend upon the tray tearing the toast in half. Butter was not necessary at the moment. She needed something solid in her stomach. Eden let smile out. Elle made hunger noises as she downed her food.

"You sure eat a lot for a little woman." Eden laughed sitting in a small chair beside the cot.

"I'm starving. Plus you put like twenty volts of electricity into me." She munched on the third piece of toast.

"I'm sorry about that. The higher ups instructed Candice to do that. We got it sorted out." Eden seemed to smile.

"If I ask where my boyfriend is are you going to give me crap about it?" She wondered wiping crumbs from her lower lip. Eden just shrugged.

"Like he's fine? You'll see him soon? That kind of crap?" Eden asked. Elle shrugged as well. "We pumped him full of drugs to calm him yesterday because he flipped out. Today Candice is spending some one on one time with him."

"Flipped out?" She knew the reason, but asked just because she wanted to confirm it.

"He saw the lights flicker and heard you . .. screaming. He nearly broke through the glass to come after you." She shook her head. "That look in his eye . . .total determination." Elle let a smile small slip letting the crumbs fall to her fingers. "But you know there is a difference between determination and love." Elle shook her head.

"Are you saying he doesn't love me?" She asked as if she wasn't sure.

"No," Eden admitted. "I just have this theory on love."

"I'm not going anywhere." Elle stated squeezing her shoulders together. "Tell me."

"Just that there is a fine line. Between all emotions and true endless love." Eden said convinced. "There is no such thing. Love is an after effect of any emotion. The devotion and determination he feels toward you is a need of belonging. I've read his file. His mother overdoted and he is looking for someone to love him. Accept him like his mother never could." There was a file in the Company all on Gabriel?

"Got that all from a file?" Elle asked drinking in the fruit cup. "Do you know about me? Why I supposedly don't love Gabriel?" Eden just tilted her head to the side.

"I didn't say you didn't love him. I just said that emotions are vague. How can we trust someone to love us when they have so many hidden agendas?" She looked down at her hands as if they held the answer.

"Bad break up?" Elle asked with a little knowing smile.

"Too many. Longest was a little over a year." Eden explained rubbing her fingernails together. "How long have you been together with Gabriel?"

"Almost a year. I guess I thought it was an accomplishment." She loved him so much. "But I have a theory too. About love." Eden merely nodded ready to hear her theory. " Isn't happiness love? Shouldn't love and happiness go hand and hand? To be in love is to be happy. I'm happy with Gabriel. I feel joy over simple things with him. Movies, dinners, cooking, kisses, tea, and pie. I enjoy the little things."

"Better theory than mine. I guess you have to be happy to be in love. Though I still don't quite believe in a love everlasting." Eden explained. Elle hadn't exactly felt herself into love until she met Gabriel. When she was a little girl she was all dark handsome princes whisking her away to Never Never land. Now she believed in . . . well . . .she believed in Gabriel.

"Your opinion." She then slowly realized where she was. Trapped in a place without her boyfriend beside her. "God I'm basically kidnapped and I'm talking like I'm having a normal conversation." Eden just laughed with a smile.

"Guess that happens. Bad situations become good." Eden half smiled hoping it was becoming good. She liked Elle and Elle found herself liking Eden.

"Not good, but okay." She still missed Gabriel. She needed him. She felt her body tension. Her eyes shutting from the feeling of where the needle was or used to be. Eden just let her grin fall a bit. She wanted to make this situation good.

"I have a theory on making bad situations good." Eden started.

"Tell me about it." Elle asked forcing herself to smile as she thought about Gabriel. The man she so desperately needed.


	15. Illusion

**Author's Note: **not everyone in the Company is as evil as you'd like. though some are worse. see this chapter for further details: ENJOY!

CHAPTER 15: Illusion

_"What could it be, it's a mirage. You're scheming on a thing, that's sabotage." –Sabotage, Beastie Boys_

Gabriel knew that days had passed. Days had passed without speaking to Elle. Days had passed since hearing her scream, since seeing the lights dim. Thank goodness he didn't see them fade once more. Candice could have been lying every day. Every day she assured him Elle was fine. Safe. Every day he knew she was lying. If Elle missed him as much as he did her, she would never be safe or fine.

He felt his body ache from the drugs and the tests. They determined he had been telling the truth about his ability. They also determined he could acquire more abilities if he wanted to. Like Candice's. He knew she had an ability. She understood him too well not to. He groaned shifting himself in his sleep. He tried not to dream about Elle. It was to upsetting knowing he couldn't see her. He was doing everything he could to be a good hostage and get her back. It wasn't working.

Candice kept saying soon, but that wasn't coming. He kept asking her what he had to do to see her at the very least. The dumb skinny bitch kept changing the subject. Acceptance was her favorite. They talked about bullies and high school for a good while. Gabriel enjoyed enlightening Candice about his tales of woo, though he'd enjoy picking her brain for that power even more. Killing Candice was something he dreamed of instead of Elle.

Though she always seemed to work her way in. Candice dead in the cell, his hands bloody. Than Elle would show up with a smile, proud of his achievement. Telling him how good he was killing the bitch. Than he'd screw her against the wall while the corpse of the woman would begin to rot below them. He hated those kinds of dreams, but found them mighty appealing. Killing and sex was what he thought about in his subconscious. Not his usual mind set, but it kept him the slightest bit sane.

His eyes peered open at the sound. The heavy door opening. Gabriel shifted hoping desperately to use his ability. He couldn't use it during the day, but maybe at night he could-

"Gabriel." The sound of Elle's voice brings a new hope, but is weary looking over. The darkness hits everything, but her blonde hair. He just stares at for a moment. He can see her smile as she steps forward. He's not sure if he is still dreaming. He looked down to make sure Candice's body isn't on the floor. Nothing is there. "Gabriel, we have to get out of here." She warns as he sees she is wearing the blue dress from days earlier.

"Elle?" It was a question. He couldn't see very well until he got closer. Her eyes were the blue he remembered. "Elle." He threw his arms around her. Her body was warm and comforting. "Are you okay?" He wondered.

"I've been better, but we have to get out of here." She said looking worried into Gabriel's eyes. He nodded softly. She leaned up to kiss him.

Suddenly Gabriel knew it was too good to be true. Her kiss was wrong. She went toward him the wrong way. Not like Elle. His Elle. The one who was the first person to have him in so many ways. He thrusted his hand forward pinning the imposter to the wall with his ability. He smiled glad it was back.

"Ow." She winced and Gabriel tried not to feel a pang from hurting the knock off. "Gabriel why are yo-"

"Shut up." He said squeezing his hand as if to choke her. "I know Elle and you are not her." He watched as his girlfriend's face smiled at him. Waves quickly faltered over the body changing back into the form of Candice. He grinned. "I was right. You do have an ability. And a pretty tasty one." Doctors are blocking him from exiting though Gabriel continues to smile holding Candice to the wall with his power. She smiled in return.

"I was wondering if you'd know I wasn't her." She grinned and he realized this was teasing. A test. He squeezed her harder in order for her to gag. A doctor started coming in with a needle. "You. . . .ki-all me and . .. she's . . .dead." He slowly let her fall to the ground letting the doctor become more relaxed.

"Than tell me why you tried and do that to me?" He asked wondering why the illusion bothered him so much. False hope. He hated it more than anything else.

"I was seeing how clever you really were. I jumped the gun. I shouldn't have. . . " She didn't finish her sentence, but shook her head. "My boss gave me an order. He wants you and your girl in. He wants to offer you a position at the Company." Gabriel looked at her a bit baffled. So either the boss was controlling the killings or getting rid of them once and for all. Smart man.

"Why not put us back into our lives?" Gabriel wondering as Candice stood herself up.

"Risk of exposure. We took a look. It's only a matter of time before you go all Dark Vadar on us all." Gabriel just smiled looking Candice over for an ounce of truth in her body. She was a lie. An illusion. A vague picture of his own damnation. And he knew why she was so focused on him. Why she let herself in the pen of a killer. She wanted to die. She wanted death so bad she was in love with it. Candice was falling for him. He let his smile fall.

"Will you give Elle back?" He wondered though if the answer was no there was no point in keeping himself or Candice alive.

"We need you both." She explained looking him over. "What do you say?" He paused for a minute. "I'll let you think this over." She finally stated.

When Gabriel was left alone he began to wonder if this whole thing was a dream. An illusion trying to get him to be a killer again. Dead or work with people who ruined him. He couldn't decide which to accept though he knew one thing. Elle had saved his life so many times. He wasn't about to waste his second chance.

--

"I've been thinking." Eden stated coming into the room as she pulled her buds out of her ears. Elle looked up from the sleepy position she held. "Why don't you work for us?" Elle sat up.

It had been some days since Eden had decided to become a friend of Miss Elle Bishop making her stay at the Company less deadly. Though every night she dreamed about him. Holding him. Kissing him. Making love to him. And every night the dream ended the same. Arms taking her out from above or below him and raping her. A masked figure. She always wiped her face of tears before Eden came in. Even today.

"For you guys?" Elle almost laughed at the statement. "Why?"

"You have power Elle. More power than any of us here do." She had an active power. One that could zap the day lights out of anyone. Elle knew about Eden's commanding voice. It was all too familiar to her. "So why not? You'd be saving people. People like us. Making sure they don't hurt people like you and Gabriel did." Elle blinked looking at the woman. Petite small frame with a dark gray t-shirt and jeans.

"I just want to live a normal life." Elle explained looking at the chipped paint on her fingernails.

"You can. By day normal. By night a superhero." Eden just smiled. "I mean Bennet has a wife and kids who don't know anything about his work. Big house picket fence two kids. Sounds good doesn't it?" Elle had never herself the marrying type. Not the falling in love type either.

But with Gabriel she could see something like that. She could see a house and a dog. Maybe a kid. She didn't know what kind of mom she'd be, but not now. It was too soon and she wasn't ready for that kind of life.

"Or maybe like me." Eden grinned. "I live alone. I do surveillance on people of interest. Bennet travels I stay put. I just watch and listen and report back to the Company." Elle knew she could do that, but she needed Gabriel back.

"Gabriel?" She asked with a soft almost innocent tone.

"The same offer has been made to him." Eden explained. "We're waiting on a response." Elle knew her and Gabriel could never be normal. No they were special, but she wondered if she should waste her ability on something like this or keep it for herself. She wondered if this was all just an illusion. The budding friendship. The careful treatment. The offer. Were they playing her? Gabriel? Did they just want them to die?

"I don't know." Elle admitted truthfully.

Eden stared softly. She wasn't about to force this on Elle. She could. She could make Elle do anything she wanted. She could make anyone do anything she wanted, but that would all just be fake. Every action was controlled. All just a big old illusion. Like Candice's games. She didn't want to get involved in Candice's games. She wouldn't be the one tempting Elle with false agendas and hope. She'd never do that to someone she was beginning to care about.

"Okay," Eden said stepping toward the door. "Think it over though." Elle merely nodded as Eden stepped out.

She was starting to walk down the hall when she saw Candice coming toward her. Ready to fly pass her. A wince came across her face as she held her chest. Bruised again. Candice always seemed to go too far in the torture business.

"He got you good huh?" Eden hid a chuckle, but not her smile. Candice rolled her eyes.

"He knew I wasn't her." She replied and Eden just shrugged.

"I could have told you that." She folded her arms across her chest. "The way she goes on about him . . ."

"Almost nauseating isn't it. Fruity little love." Candice rolled her eyes. "Like he needs her to live."

"He probably does." Eden said pretty sure of herself. "He stopped killing because of her, right? So without her he's just a killer. She numbs his pain. His need for power."

"So what he's like a dog with a choke collar?" Candice asked trying to figure Gabriel out. He was a tough nut to crack.

"More like an electric collar." The two women shared a grin. "Give him his bone and he'll be happy. Sated. He'll crack and give in. That or he'll want to do something with his life other than fix watches and screw a pretty girl."

"Sounds like a good life." Candice laughed. "Doing something you love and someone you love."

"Yeah fantastic." Eden rolled her eyes trying to escape Candice.

"This must really kill you huh? Having her look so much like her?" Eden tried so hard to ignore Candice. "It's been a year Eden. You have to get over it. She's gone. Move forward." Eden just snapped a look at Candice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She grunted trying to smile. Candice just smiled back.

"Creating an illusion for yourself. A game." Eden just walked away allowing Candice to smile. Because she was right.


	16. Giving In

**Author's Note: **what's a story without a little conflict? things will get very much better!

CHAPTER 16: Giving In

_"You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand." – Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne_

Gabriel was going to give in. He had to. He knew the days now. It had been a week. A whole week without Elle. Since he had known her he hadn't gone a week without at the very least talking to her. He was cracking. Slowly, but surely. He had thrown a fit a couple times. Thrown his food, smacked himself against the wall. He was going crazy. How the hell could a week without her make him so insane?

Candice kept assuring she was fine. Perfectly okay, but he couldn't trust Candice. He kept insisting on seeing her. Candice made quips about magic mirrors and beauty and the beast. He was starting to hate Candice more and more each day. Her power, if he managed to get to her, would be useful. If he killed Candice he could make an illusion. Distraction. Take Elle, but she wasn't being stupid anymore. No way he could get to her and yesterday she hadn't even showed up.

He wondered if they had given up on him. Decided that recruiting Elle was more important. If she had given into the deal they would have told him. That or killed him. He pressed his face against the glass trying not to cry. He banged his head hard against it. He had given up. As soon as someone came he'd tell them he'd join. Gleefully if only it meant he could hold his girl again. Just once. He'd give into looking at her. He remembered her face quite well, but he just missed the smile. He missed her sunshine.

"Have you given up Gabriel?" HRG's voice. He looked up with sad cold eyes. He had definitely thrown in the towel.

"Yes. I give. Just let me see her." He swallowed lifting his face from the cold glass. "I'll join. I just want her back. Please." He begged as if not having close had weakened him physically. Nightmares didn't help. They became more about losing her than having her. No one spoke about her for more than three seconds.

"You gave in before she did." The man realized with a quaint little grin. "I'm actually surprised. I thought women were supposed to be the weaker ones." Gabriel didn't care. He didn't care if he was weak or who gave in first. He was becoming physically ill without her. Two days ago he started throwing up worrying over her.

"I don't care." He said softly facing away from the window and the man. "I don't care if I'm weak. That I need her more than she needs me. I just want her. I just need her bad." Understatement. He needed her to live. To be able to stand up. The man actually found it moving how much he cared.

Gabriel heard the door open to which he looked up at the dark skinned man. Behind him stood the man in the horn rimmed glasses.

--

She couldn't take it. She cried too many times in front of Eden. She buried her head repeating his name like a prayer. Like he was all she needed to survive. Eden couldn't watch the pain any longer. She wouldn't join without him. Eden was about to go to Gabriel. Convince him to take the job because his girl was in pain. The beautiful blonde goddess needed her god.

Eden saw Bennet escorting Gabriel, full of stubble and rot, coming towards her. The Haitian following strong and steady behind. She knew Candice had started an assignment in the city a couple days ago so she wouldn't have been the one to force Gabriel into the job. No it was no one she realized. Gabriel had simply cracked.

"He gave." Bennet explained as Gabriel shrugged Bennet off.

"Where is she?" Gabriel asked Eden. She stared into the man's eyes seeing hope rise. She had only seen Elle the past week. Candice had Gabriel, but she knew that the same look was in eyes as it was in Elle's.

"Stay put alright." She held up her hand knowing that the Haitian was there. Her power was neutral. "I'll bring her. Please just stay for everyone's sake." Gabriel nodded slowly and watched her walk away.

Eden hurried to Elle's room unlocking the door. When she opened Elle was in a fetal position in the corner. Her hands bloody. Eden quickly came over to her to see she had pulled the IV out they had put in her two days ago after she refused to eat.

"I give. I can't take it. I don't care anymore. I want him back." Her tears flooded her pretty little face. Elle felt her body quiver in detest. Eden placed a hand on the blonde's hair.

"He gave before you Elle." She whispered as the blonde peeked her little eyes up. The green hospital gown floating below her. "He wants you so bad I can almost feel it." Elle peered up.

"He wants me?" She asked as if remembering they loved each other. It was mutual, not one sided. She struggled to get up and Eden quickly pulled out gauze from a drawer next to the bed. She wrapped it around her arm. Her hands started shaking. "I can see him?" She sounded almost childish. Eden just nodded making sure the gauze was on right before the little blonde wanted out.

Eden escorted her into the hall. Elle watched the hall slowly before she saw him. Gabriel beside Bennet looking like he had been through just as extensive treatment as she was. To hell and back. Her legs started for him despite the pain she felt in them. He started for her too. They caught each other in the middle merely embracing. Elle made joyful noises as Gabriel stroked her hair. Her arms and his gripped each other tight as if there was no point in letting go. She buried her face into his warmth. His shoulder. She had forgotten how good it felt.

"Gabriel." She whimpered sobbing with happiness. It had only been a week. This sight had to prove Eden wrong. Love existed.

"Elle." He clutched her to him loving her embrace more than anything on this earth. "God Elle. I didn't know . . .are you . . .alright?" He held her still, but struggled to pull her from him to see her face. She smiled. That smile where she showed her beautiful teeth.

"I'll be better than alright," She started grabbing on his body. "As long as you keep holding me."

--

Elle pushed a shirt over her head letting go of Gabriel's hand for a too long two seconds. Gabriel watched with joy, not lust as Elle took his hand again pulling the purple shirt over her chest. She smiled at him. A smile he always adored and wanted. They really didn't want to let go of each other even though Bennet was a little shaky on the idea of getting them in the same room alone and undressing.

They were good though. Hadn't even kissed yet. Just watched each other with amazement. Elle came over to Gabriel as he started to button his shirt letting her hand go. She assisted him after giving him a soft kiss under his chin.

"I was hoping you were okay." She finally said helping him with his buttons. "At least in better shape than I imagined. Mind can play tricks on you." She managed a small smile as he laughed to himself. Lots of things played tricks on him.

"My mind wasn't exactly hopeful." He held her hands as they finished buttoning his shirt leaving two open. She ran her fingers over his chest hairs. "I love you, Elle. I don't want to ever lose you."

"Feeling is mutual." She rested her head against his plaid red shirt breathing in his scent. "You know you look pretty handsome with some stubble." Gabriel laughed stroking her hair. He forgot how good it felt just to comb his fingers through that long blonde hair of hers. "We're leaving everything behind you know?" Elle peered up at her man, who nodded.

"I was listening to Bennet. It doesn't seem so bad." He was only saying it because this Company had deprived him of Elle for so long. They could be headed to Mars and he would be happy as long as she was beside him.

"I guess." She understood the feeling of needing him. Beside her. With her. "But Texas? Seriously they don't have branches in Florida or Tahiti?" Gabriel laughed at her. God how he had missed her.

"I'm sure we'll handle it." He turned his head when he heard a knock at the door. Only Bennet. Gabriel muttered something along the lines of come in. Bennet entered with the man known as the Haitian. Gabriel knew that he was the man stopping their powers.

"Are you two ready?" Bennet asked. Elle shifted closer to Gabriel. She thought over her life here. Annie and her job. Their place. What was going to happen to all that? "Not to leave. We're giving you a few days to get your affairs and stories straightened out before you get on the plane." Elle swallowed nervously.

"Yeah okay." Gabriel said trying not to seem so unsure about the whole working for an organization that kidnapped and tortured you. He was getting used to it though. Bennet wasn't so bad he had discovered. Elle had told him Eden wasn't awful either. It was just the sick twisted mind of Candice he worried about. And she was gone. On a mission somewhere in South America cleaning up a mass murder from what he understood.

"Elle." Eden popped her little head through the door looking at the blonde. Gabriel managed to smile at the woman who had taken such good care of his woman. He appreciated her for it. "Thompson would like to see you." She shifted forward with Gabriel still holding her. "Just you." Eden's look was sorrowful. She knew splitting these two up for more than two seconds was a bad idea. Gabriel hugged Elle, but she turned in his arms.

"Gabriel." She said softly looking up into eyes that bore into Eden. He looked down at her shaking his head.

"No Elle." He said with extreme defiance.

"Minutes I swear." She didn't want to leave him either, but if they were going to start a life with these people above them she had to find out what their boss was about. "I will come back." She kissed him finally wrinkling her face in sadness as he tried to rescue her lips from being pulled away. His hand held hers as she slowly pulled away. Their hands now unintwined reached out for each other. It was something that meant something to the both of them. We'll meet again.

Elle followed Eden slowly. Mr. Thompson's office looked like an ordinary office. Desk, book shelves, chairs. Eden left her alone to peer at the man. The man who ordered her to be shocked half to death. He had gray hair and a stern looking face, but there was a hint of mystery and kindness in there. He peered up at Elle giving her a smile.

"Miss Bishop." His voice was a bit throaty. "Please have a seat." He offered and she quickly took it. "It's good to finally meet you." Her foot wrinkled against the fabric of the sneaker she wore.

"You needed to speak with me?" She tried to sound polite and not anxious to get back to Gabriel, but it shone through and the older gentleman smiled.

"Yes," He didn't get up from his seat, but he shifted just a bit. "I have a very important mission for you." Elle just nodded. "Eden explained to you what her job is right?" Again Elle nodded. "Observing, well in Texas we need a potential special person observed. We'll get you a job and everything there. All you would have to do is look after her. Tell us if she is behaving out of the ordinary. Shows you signs of powers." Elle nodded again.

"This girl have a name?" She wondered raising her eyebrow.

"Claire Bennet."


	17. Fight or Flight

**Author's Note: **I only liked Claire in the first season. She incredibly whiny in all the other seasons. Anyway she will some.

CHAPTER 17: Fight or Flight

_ "__Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you who showed me the light."- Brand New Day from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_

"Gabriel." It was a warning as she gripped his hand. Her eyes shutting hard before she felt the plane shift. "Why couldn't we have taken some other mode of transportation?" She wondered burying her head into his shoulder. He touched her head softly smiling to himself.

"We're going to Texas Elle." He reminded her with a soft tone. "I hardly think we could get there in a car without stopping for more than two days." Besides Elle hated driving. She hated moving in general. She liked staying in one place. Gabriel had once suggested to taking her upstate for a little nice weekend. Bed and breakfast, but she suggested they stay in. Pie and kisses. Either way it had been a nice weekend. He wondered if he'd get more of those in Texas.

"I have a confession." She squeaked out. Her chin tilted up to look into his amused eyes. "I've never flown before." Gabriel just smiled hiding a laugh, but not well though. It was painfully obvious Miss Bishop hadn't flown before. "It's not funny!." She tapped his chest softly. "I'm terrified. I've seen those news stories. Plane crashes. No survivors." He rubbed her head softly.

"Elle that's not going to happen." He assured her, but she wasn't convinced. "I promise to keep you safe." She buried her head into him again. Gabriel simply held her as a stewardess came by.

"Is she alright?" She asked as Gabriel's eyes flickered up to look at the heavily made up woman.

"She'll be fine. She's never flown before. " The stewardess made an awe noise before nodding her head saying if she needed anything to ask.

"Stupid whore." Gabriel again hid a smile. She pulled herself closer to his dark shirt. "I'll be fine without anyone's help. Minus yours." Yes she needed Gabriel to hold her.

"Seat belt on?" He asked as he pulled at the belt around her waist. She got butterflies just because he touched her. "Sit up." He commanded and she felt herself not want to let him go. She eventually did taking hold of his hand as her back aligned with the back of her seat. "Good girl." He kissed her forehead letting her body relax.

"I'm only doing this because of you." She explained peering into his soulful brown eyes. He had stopped wearing his glasses. He claimed he was a different man joining the Company though Elle had to admit she missed her little nerd.

"I know." He said softly. "I wanted you back and . . . part of me wanted to help people. Use what I have to try and find a meaning." She smiled at him feeling the plane start to rumble.

"What's that?" She asked panicked looking around the plane. Most everyone else was talking to each other.

"Shh, it's just the engine. We're going to take off soon." Elle squeezed his hand as if she were going to break it. She would have shocked her boyfriend if not for her sheer will power.

She shut her eyes leaning into his shoulder thinking over the past few days. She had explained to Annie that Gabriel had gotten a really good job down in Texas. Account for a paper company, Primatech that paid really well. Annie knew instantly Elle was going with him. She had sad her goodbyes to her friend and job. Missy had been disappointed she had stayed longer. Two weeks notice was a must with the manager, but Elle had merely said it had come about so fast. Besides she had missed a week of work.

Gabriel had talked to his land lady about the apartment. He explained he was moving, but that a "friend" of his would be staying in it. He didn't know until later that it was Candice. She had come in promising not to touch his important stuff with a wink. Truly Gabriel hated that girl. He had also told his mom he'd be travelling. She had been excited and even by the notion he would be taking an accounting job. His mother had been so happy. Though not so happy that Elle would be tagging along. Gabriel knew his mother didn't hate Elle, but she had this strange notion that living in sin was wrong. They hadn't talked after she hung up telling him he was going to hell for living with that blonde.

He didn't care he was happy. Though a little bit peeved that his partner in the Company would be Noah Bennet. He knew Elle was on some kind of top secret mission, but found himself not really caring. Elle was with him and that was all that mattered.

Elle felt bad that she couldn't tell Gabriel she would be looking after Bennet's daughter. Thompson had explained she couldn't tell anyone, though he theorized Bennet would figure it out. She would just have to keep secrets. Now that she knew Gabriel and Bennet were partners she might have to keep secrets from him too. She knew she had a teaching job at Union Wells' High School waiting for her. Freshman English teacher, but also a job as an assistant cheerleading coach.

Elle had done gymnastics when she was four to when she was nine. She had tried out for the cheerleading team when she had first gotten into high school. Before Grandma had died. The cheerleaders didn't like her. Grandma said she was too pretty and they were just jealous. One of the girls tried to get her on the team, but the head cheerleader didn't like Elle. Elle still remembered her name. Jessica. Blah!

She felt the plane shift forward fast. She clutched his hand. He squeezed hers as she shut her eyes leaning into him. Gabriel began to pet her head.

"Oh my God! Gabriel what's happening?" She began to panic intensely. Her heart sputtering had. She started to shake almost uncontrollably. He squeezed her hand as she crushed it.

"Relax. The plane is taking off. Just lean back and close your eyes. We'll be in the air soon." He assured her as she leaned back and shut her eyes breathing heavily. She felt the plane shutter and shake. She whimpered gripping his hand. "It's alright Elle." She let out a breath. "I'm here."

She knew that. God how she knew his presence burned. She knew how much he loved her just the way he touched her. Held her at nights when she woke up screaming for him. Terrified of the dark. Shaking from an unknown shock. He held her in good times and in bad. When she was sad or lonely. She knew he'd be there as long as he physically could be. He had admitted to her last night that he had physically gotten ill from not being by her. She wished she could have said the same. All she did was refuse to eat and pull needles out of her arms. They were both pretty psychotic without each other.

She felt the plane go up. Forward. Her eyes closed tighter. Her thighs pressed close against each other as her body leaned back. The sound made her stomach churn. She swallowed down any vomit. She didn't want to throw up in front of Gabriel. She wanted to be strong.

She whimpered again. Not a strong sound. He held her hand whispering sweet words to her as the plane began to level out. Her heart started to steady as she realized the worst part was over. She breathed a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes glancing over at Gabriel. He was smiling.

"You did good Elle." He leaned over to kiss her lips in a little peck. She smiled feeling a new found relief well up inside her.

"Now what?" She asked never having been on a plane made her a little unsure what happened from here out. Gabriel just smiled leaning over to pick something up from the floor. Was that an . . . iPod?

"Listen to music?" He asked with a little uncertainty.

"When did you become Mr. Modern?" She asked looking at the green iPod. Running her fingers over the screen.

"Annie gave it to me as a going away present." Elle smiled thinking that was a very unAnnie present to give. "Also a lot of other things to. Ones I probably shouldn't talk about here." He blushed lightly. Even without his glasses on he still seemed like a clueless nerd. Now those were presents Annie would have given. "Is it wrong that I can't wait to try them out?" Elle hit his shoulder lightly seeing a little seductive smile coat his lips.

"Gabriel Gray!" She called in a mock appalled manner. "Since when did you become such a horny little dog?" Gabriel just laughed trying to cover up Elle's words. He was glad she wasn't scared anymore. He hated to see her that way.

"Well since I spent a week without you." He admitted. "There isn't much to do alone except think about you and all the stuff I could do to you." Elle smiled happily trying to imagine what Gabriel must have dreamt about and done to himself. Somehow it made her happy she hadn't been the only one so horny without him. "All the stuff we haven't done."

"I'll have to thank Annie for the gifts." She said with a slick smile. "She gave me a camera. A really neat one. I was actually surprised she hadn't given me anything like that." She gave little innocent smile putting her hands to her upper thighs which was coated in denim jeans.

"She gave me a basket. Like a fruit basket only filled with . . .you know." Oh Elle knew and was excited about it. She almost felt awful at how excited she was. She wanted to know more about what exactly Annie had put in the basket, but a mother was staring at her and a couple other people. One being an older gentleman who seemed to be listening too hard.

"So you and Bennet? Partners. He doesn't seem too awful." In truth Elle just disliked Candice and Thompson. The people who had ordered her to experience pain. Bennet was alright though she felt bad she was observing his daughter.

"Yeah. It's going to take some getting used to. I never worked well with others." He admitted running his fingers over the iPod's screen.

"Minus me." She grinned resting her head against his shoulder. He laughed lightly to himself. He held her hand tightly. No he worked perfectly with Elle.

He never really enjoyed fairy tales when he was little because they seemed so . . .unrealistic. Princesses falling in love with princes who merely were able to rescue them. Now here he having fallen for the woman who had saved him. He kissed her forehead. Loving her in ways he never thought possible. Like in every fairy tale there was conflict. Obstacles to get to the princess. Evil witches to fight. Dragons to slay. He felt that he was finally getting there. His happy ending.

"Have you ever heard of the fight or flight response?" He wondered aloud as Elle shifted to be as close as humanly possible to him without unbuckling herself.

"Yeah," She admitted with a small smile. "The instinct to fight or flee from a threatening situation." He smiled to himself as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"So what do you think we're doing?" He wondered. Were they fleeing an old life? One that had caused so much damage to Elle? Or were they fighting? Were they fighting to get what they wanted, acceptance? Elle shrugged.

"Not sure." She answered truthfully. "Though I think seeing how we are actually flying I'd have to logically say flight." Gabriel merely laughed knowing that wasn't really how she felt.

They both knew they were fighting. Fighting for each other.


	18. Stepping Into Someone Else’s Life

**Author's Note: **the gifts will eventually make an appearance as well as teacher Elle.

CHAPTER 18: Stepping Into Someone Else's Life

_ "No one ever died from wanting too much." –The World Is Not Enough, Garbage _

Elle wasn't sure what to expect when she heard that Gabriel and her were getting a house to live in. She half expected a little shack when the cab pulled up to the house though the neighborhood seemed . . .well . . .friendly. Too friendly for shack territory.

She certainly didn't expect something as nice as 232 West Branch Street in Odessa, Texas. Not the little three bedroom ranch with pretty blue stutters and a white paint job. Not even the neatly cut grass and flower beds in front of the house. Almost as if some lived there before. She had quickly asked Gabriel and the cab driver to check their information. It was right. That was there home.

Once they paid the cabbie and retrieved their very minimal suitcases they finally took in the sight of their new home. Gabriel watched as a bird fluttered pass the door as if welcoming them. He raised an eyebrow. It just seemed too good to be true.

"Inside must be bad." Elle concluded nodding her head. She looked up at her boyfriend. "That has to be the catch." Gabriel sighed lugging the three large suitcases up to the front as Elle totted her small bag following him.

"Only one way to find out." He said with a soft smile. He wriggled the key from his pants pocket placing it securely in the door.

Elle watched carefully as he opened the door. She nearly gasped at the sight.

The living room was nearly fully furnished. A green couch was facing toward them. Against the wall closest to them was a dark stand for a television set, though the set seemed to be missing. The kitchen was behind the living room with a little counter for breakfast to sit at. It was fully stocked from what Elle could see. All the appliances needed.

"Is this really the right house?" She asked pressing her foot against the plush gray carpet.

"Bennet said they'd stock the house for us before we came." Gabriel admitted. It made a bit more sense to Elle. She nodded softly pulling in her pink wheelie bag. Gabriel had thought it was adorable. He pulled in his bags as he watched her look around like a cute curious little puppy. He couldn't resist.

"Whoo!" Elle cried feeling Gabriel scoop her up into her arms. "What are you doing?" He just smiled kicking off his shoes. She felt his fingers flick slamming the door shut and locking it with his very useful ability.

"Being greedy." He looked at her with an intense and sudden hunger. "I want you."

"Okay." She said almost like she wasn't sure. His face fell a bit. Maybe she didn't want this. Maybe she needed time. He hated waiting, but for Elle he could be patient. If waiting for her meant the kind of sex it did . . .he could wait for an eternity.

"You don't want to-"

"No Gabriel!" She said in retort. As if she wanted him more than living itself. "God I want you bad." She looked into his face as his fingers squeezed her bottom. "It's just . . ." She tried to find the right words. "I feel like we are walking into someone else's life. That this all isn't really us." He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Let's make it us than." He was determined to have her now. She saw that. Determination. It had to be love. Why was Eden inside her head now? Trying to make them fall apart. She wouldn't have it. He started carrying her down the hall when she asked him about protection. He had condoms in his pocket showing off one to her.

"You sneak! You had this all planned." She kissed him again as he took each step carefully.

"I wasn't sure when I'd snap. Might have been on the plane for all you knew." Elle smiled trying to imagine herself in an airplane bathroom with Gabriel.

"Germs don't seem to bother you anymore." Elle realized feeling his smooth face kiss her over and over again.

"It took awhile, but I realized that I love you too much to care about things like that. Screw germs. I'd rather screw you." Gabriel grabbed her tight to his body kissing her more eagerly. Hunger for her.

"Wow, so did you really did think about me while caged?" He laughed at her question.

"Almost all the time." He placed her down in front of the right door. The only door not opened. "Did you think about me?" He questioning feeling static cross his lips. His body became ready to have her now. Maybe he wouldn't make it to the bedroom.

"Yes," She breathed feeling his hands catch her heaving breasts. "I touched myself so much, but the nightmares . . . they were bad." She had terrifying dreams about him? He wondered what he did to her. "They kept taking me away from you." She was nearly crying now. She lifted his chin up to stare at her. Her teary blue eyes. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I swear Elle. I will never leave you." He knew that was an oath. A promise. His hand reached for the door. He pushed it open as he kissed against her long pale neck.

"Good. Now take me." Gabriel was more than happy to obey.

--

Elle wiped the tears from her eyes lying on the soft mattress. Blankets were scattered around the couple. Over Elle's body and Gabriel's. She shifted blinking away the tears as she stretched out her toes. Gabriel brushed his leg against hers.

"We should probably unpack." Elle finally stated after a long while of silence. She sat up pushing her hair behind her. Gabriel grabbed her hand allowing the young woman to look into his eyes.

"Are we going to talk about this?" He wondered looking into her once tear soaked eyes. She shook her head letting her blonde waves to bounce. She didn't want to. "Elle." He pleaded and she slowly sighed pushing her head back to the pillow.

She closed her eyes trying not to remember. She and Gabriel had had sex, but she . . . hadn't come. She hadn't orgasamed like normal. She just started crying. Like it hurt. Like she didn't want him anymore. Though when Gabriel had went to stop she told him not to. She didn't want to deny him pleasure just because she couldn't have it. It really didn't hurt. She didn't know why she was crying. She said he couldn't stop until he came. Though try as he might the poor man couldn't. He explained he needed her. So she faked an orgasm. He came upon hearing her knowing it was false, but it still made him come all the same.

"Are you alright?" He asked brushing stray hairs from her eyes.

"Stop asking me that. I'm fine." She promised disappointed in herself that after nearly two weeks without sex she could not find it enjoyable. She had to be crazy. She pressed her lips to his chest kissing him. "I don't know what happened." She admitted.

"Was it me?" He asked running his fingers down her spine. "Did I put too much pressure on you?" She shook her head.

"It's me." She told him. "I couldn't . . ." She looked up into his face. "It's not your fault Gabriel. I just don't like change. It feels . . . weird. Like we're having sex in someone else's house. Someone else's life." She still was holding onto that theory.

"We can make it work." He kissed her softly feeling tears drizzle down. He let go looking into her eyes. "Elle just tell me." He felt as though she didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I wanted so bad to make you happy." She cried out. "I wanted so bad to be happy. I guess . . .I guess I psyched myself out." She ran her fingers over his face. "I just wanted to hear you be happy. Inside me. I just couldn't find it. I just . . ." She couldn't explain so he held her.

"You'll find yourself Elle. I know this isn't easy for you, but when you do find it. You'll know. And I'll be able to make you even happier." He kissed her cheek licking her tears away. "No more tears okay?" She nodded softly resting her head to his heart. She was going to put this one night behind her. She knew it wasn't Gabriel's fault. It was hers. No matter how hard he pushed or humped she couldn't feel it. She felt cold inside. The nightmares must have gotten into her happiness and sucked it away.

"Gabriel." She whispered making little patterns on his chest as she listened to his heart.

"Hmm?" He moaned softly as he felt her hand travel to his hips.

"I want you to know that I'm going to be teaching at Union Well's High School." She started to explain, but he seemed to be lost in her touch. Still he listened.

"Really?" He asked with a smile. "Teaching what?"

"English and . . ." She hesitated wondering if she should please him more. "Coaching cheerleading."

"Have you ever done cheerleading?" Gabriel knew that she could pass for a cheer leader, but she had never brought it up.

"Remember I did gymnastics. I told you about Jessica and her bitchy girls who refused to let me on the squad." She almost sounded angry at the last part. Gabriel was hoping she wasn't about to touch him in anger. Though part of him liked the idea.

"I remembered agreeing with your grandmother. Too pretty and they were jealous." Elle smiled liking that he did remember.

"I figured I'd be good. Teaching freshman English and assistant coaching." She smiled to herself. "You know I'm not always a whiny girl." Gabriel smiled seeing her look up at him.

"You're a happy girl when you get your way." He said with a soft laugh. She smiled to herself feeling her hand wrap around Gabriel's member under the sheets. She felt his body relax.

"And I want to make you a happy boy." She felt her hand friction him down there making him hard all over again. His happiness would make her happy. Make her realize that change could be very good.


	19. Mission Statement

**Author's Note: **should make it safe to assume everyone is hating on eden. lol secrets, catches, and gifts shall be found out in due time. for now enjoy a little work from our favorite couple.

CHAPTER 19: Mission Statement

_ "I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar. Give a cheer for all the broken."- Welcome To The Black Parade, My Chemical Romance_

"Did you see the hottie?" Brody asked as Claire Bennet over head snagging her gym back from the field. She looked over at the football mocho guy. She had once had a thing for him, but called it off once things had gotten to rough. Punched him in the face. Broke her knuckles which healed back. Only Zach knew.

"New hottie?" Another football player asked checking over the field. "Oh you mean the freshman English teacher. Hot!" He called high fiving the football player. Claire tried to sneak pass them to get to the other side of the field for cheer practice. "Hey Claire!" She rolled her eyes wondering why she was turning around to even address them. "Your new assistant coach. What's her name?" Claire shrugged.

She was aware that the squad would in fact be getting an assistant coach just not who. Though she had been hearing about the new teacher all day. How every guy thought she was student. How young she looked. Blonde and perky. Claire had heard from Jackie that she probably didn't know much about cheering. Maybe Jackie had seen how pretty she was and was fighting for her spot as prettiest girl in school.

"Don't know. About to go find out though." Claire shrugged her shoulders seeing Zach in the stands with his video camera. He waved almost sheepishly at Claire as she went to join her team. Jackie Wilcox stood arms crossed across her chest as Claire joined. She rolled her eyes at the young blonde as if inferring she was late. Claire mouthed sorry as their actual coach started to speak.

"Okay," Ms. Brown was an older woman with dark light blonde hair usually pulled back into a bun or pony tail. She was one of those women who had her mid life crisis almost daily. Her husband wasn't home enough. Her college enhanced daughter was finding it hard to find a job and she was going through about five crisises at once with her cats. "So as you may have heard we're getting a new assistant coach seeing how the school is finally springing for us." Some girls smiled excited that probably finally they might get a chance to go to nationals without having to do a demeaning car wash. "So let's welcome Miss Bishop."

The woman was small almost Claire's height. Maybe a bit taller. She had blonde hair that was in a high pony tail. She was wearing red workout pants and a white cami with the school mascot logo on it. Claire could tell red wasn't her color. Miss Bishop would look better in blue. The football players cheered behind them as their coach started to scream at them for not paying attention. Claire and some of the other cheerleaders laughed. The new coach just shrugged. Claire knew she was pretty. Very hot even, but she didn't understand why Jackie was jealous. Miss Bishop was a teacher. No way in hell that the teacher was going to steal any boy from her.

"Thanks for the welcome I'm glad to be here." She smacked her hands. "Okay a little about myself." Claire followed the woman's blue eyes with the rest of her eight teammates. "I'm Elle Bishop. I'm twenty-six. I graduated from St. John's University a little over two years ago. I taught at a local elementary school for almost a year where I also coached cheerleading with a local youth group. Then I moved to Odessa when my boyfriend got transferred." Jackie smiled. Maybe the boyfriend would tie her down.

"My mission statement for you guys." Ms. Brown merely smiled and nodded at Elle encouraging her to go on. "Stand out. In a good way. Everyone likes to get noticed so why not us. When we're cheering we should have everyone going 'Wow! I want to be a cheerleader.'" Some girls giggled, most smiled. Claire was smiling wide. She was liking the new coach already.

--

Gabriel couldn't help, but over dress for his first day in the Company. He had seen Noah in a suit and tie and had mimicked the same. His suit was darker though. Black jacket over a white button down shirt and red tie. He was almost disappointed Elle hadn't seen him this morning. She had left for work early in order to get every all figured out. She had spent a good part of her day working on lesson plans and routines for the squad. They almost seemed normal.

"These are the holding cells." Noah pointed out passing a familiar dark area. Almost exactly the kind he had been held in. "These are for our more dangerous clients."

"Glad to see you found me dangerous." Gabriel laughed with a smile. Noah only smiled remembering this was one of the last things to show his new partner. Noah found himself a bit happy that he was getting a male partner for once. He hadn't had a male partner since Claude, though he hoped Gabriel wouldn't end up like the invisible man.

"I still think you are." He wasn't lying. Even though he would be willing to kill for the safety of himself or his family Gabriel hadn't done that. He had killed for power and power alone. Gabriel nodded.

"That's good to know." He dipped his head and Noah could feel for the man. They had a sort of bond then. Gabriel would want Noah to kill him if he ever tried to hurt anyone else again. Especially Elle. He didn't want to hurt her above all. "So," He looked up at his partner. "Bag and tags, undercover, hostage situations. This is all behind the scenes of a paper company?" Noah just laughed.

"Pretty much." Bennet stated looking over at the empty cell. "You won't get one your first assignment until something comes about, but activity has been pretty high lately." Gabriel was glad he could use his ability to improve the world. At least he thought. Really he had no other choice. He could be murdering people for all he cared as long as Elle was with him he would do it happily with a smile on his face.

"For now I think we should do some filing." Bennet explained walking pass Gabriel, who followed.

"What kind of files?" He wondered. He knew that they had files on him and Elle, but they probably weren't here. It was Texas after all. A location he was getting used to. He liked the hot weather. Especially since it involved Elle wearing less and less clothing.

"Bag and tag files. Just recordings and samples. See what is their ability." Bennet then felt something vibrate on his belt buckle. Gabriel watched as he answered the phone call. "Hello? Yes . . . I know. Alright. Thank you for the information." He clicked it off looking at his partner. "How do you feel about Kansas?"

Gabriel just smiled.

--

Ted Sprague sat inside the hotel bar trying to blow off some steam. He had ordered a drink trying to focus on the job at hand. Gabriel and Noah were watching him intensely from a good distance. Travel for the Company was remarkably easy. Whether by plane, train, or car they had gotten here by the late afternoon.

According to the Company Ted was working for a medical supply company. Delivering goods to different locations. This was merely a bad and tag as Noah called it. Take the target hostage and take him in order to have a file on him. The needed files on all the evolved humans. He wondered if the man had a family. A wife. Kids. He wondered if he'd miss them, but Bennet explained they had ways to erase what happened to him. That made him wonder why he and Elle couldn't back into their normal lives again.

"So?" Gabriel asked as Ted bought another round for the bar. He was drinking a light beer. Being at Annie's parties had gotten him used to the taste.

"It's on the counter. Right?" Noah asked peering slightly as he sipped his mug. Gabriel nodded. "When the next-"

"Got it." Gabriel had placed a knock out pill on the counter when they entered. It was small barely noticeable. He had been watching it the whole night. Moving it closer to Ted. Once Ted was distracted Gabriel would use his ability to put the drug in the beer.

He grinned. He watched as Ted's head turned to look at the rest of the bar. He didn't notice that his beer had come. Gabriel's wrist flicked shooting the pill into the drink. Ted turned back around to drink his beer. All he and Noah had to do was wait.


	20. Relieving The Pressure

**Author's Note: **Hate to say it, but Claire . . . she's the least of their worries. More Gabriel and Noah cute bonding to come. And banter! Is it wrong that I think it's cute they are bonding? I loved them together in the show with whole being partners thing. Now enjoy dare I say it . . . smut.

CHAPTER 20: Relieving The Pressure

_ "__It can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare either way I don`t wanna wake up from you." – Beautiful Nightmare, Beyonce _

Elle breathed heavily stretching her legs out sighing slowly. Her head rolled against the pillow as she kicked the satin soft sheet. Only one. She had to take the others off. It was too hot. She had gone down to wearing nothing as she slept. It was too hot. She moaned against the humidity. It was so late and Gabriel still wasn't home. She felt the empty space beside her.

She sighed again. Her eyes fell half tired. She found it hard to sleep without Gabriel beside her. Her hand gripped the pillow soundly feeling the smooth fabric against her. Whitish blue. She felt the soft satin against her bottom. Again she moaned. It was quite unsettling not to sleep. She had school tomorrow. Again. Her first day had gone well. Even the cheerleaders were warming up to her after she showed them the cheer she had tried at her own school try out. They enjoyed the clever little chant.

She found herself closing her eyes. Her breath was warm against her lips. She hated it. She just wanted something cold. A shower had been out the question. She wasn't fond of water, but being very unsure of herself made her spark. Water plus electric was a no no. Elle could still fell the burns tingle her skin. She heard the door to the room open slowly. So he was sneaking home?

She just smiled to herself trying to adjust her position. As if that was the problem. She heard him pause. Than after some time his shoes came off. Than his jacket. She heard clothes fall to the floor than his warmth was beside her. The only warmth she enjoyed. She cuddled close to him feeling his undershirt and boxers.

"You're late." She breath in a curdled exhausted breath. Elle felt his hand against her hair. He sucked in a breath.

"Sorry baby." He said softly kissing her forehead. She was pretty exhausted, but she wanted to give him some attention. Her eyes still closed found his lips. She kissed him softly. He ran his hand down her back to her bottom finding nothing there. "You're naked."

"Too hot." She moaned. Her eyes still closed. She leaned forward to kiss his neck. "I couldn't sleep well." She felt his hand outline her waist. She nearly purred at his touch. They hadn't tried anything in about five days. She was adjusting. "How was work?"

"Good." She cooed licking at his neck, taking in his scent and taste. "Kids are a pain, but not as bad as I thought they'd be." It was true. Elle had overworked herself on the subject. She found Gabriel kissing her. She kissed back softly. "You?"

"Shown the ropes. Got in a bag and tag." For that Elle half opened her eyes. She had bedroom eyes now. She seemed confused. "Found someone like us and captured them. Did tests. Make sure they stay in line and not use their powers to harm the public." Elle slowly nodded kissing him a bit more. She breathed slowly against his lips.

"Gabriel," She sighed softly. "I'm sorry I've been so tired lately." She knew he had needs that she wasn't meeting. Elle had suppressed her own needs now and then. She was figuring out she didn't want to disappoint Gabriel again. What if getting locked up away from him had taken away how she felt for him physically? What if she could never be pleased by him again? It couldn't be true though. Her heart still fluttered with him so close.

"Elle, don't be sorry. " He told her kissing her forehead. She felt his hand gently wipe under her breast. She moaned softly. "Having you beside me is enough." He pushed himself closer to her. "Just let me take away that pressure." His hot breath made her shiver. She felt his thumb flick her nipple.

"Oh," She moaned softly as she felt his other hand work down her body. The other massaged and squeezed against her breast. "Yes." She pushed her leg wider apart as her boyfriend found her center.

He worked his fingers, so nimble and certain, against her lower area. Her breath became ragged. His fingers massaged her outer walls as her back arched with pleasure. Maybe she needed this. Maybe he was relieving pressure or something. Maybe she would like to end every night like this.

"Oh Gabriel." She moaned as his fingers moved inward. "God Gabriel. Yes." Her voice was soft and tired. She was barely able to realize what was happening. Maybe tomorrow she'd wake up and forget this happened. Think it was just a wonderful sex dream. Right now she knew this was no dream.

"Want more?" He asked pinching her ripe erect nipples. She felt his fingers slowly rub her insides.

"Oh yes please." She moaned trying to find his lips again. He kissed her squeezing her plump breasts. She felt something slip inside her. She arched her back as she felt his fingers slip in and out of her in slow motions. She felt her body rock wanting more. "More Gabriel. Please." As if he could deny her.

He slipped a second finger inside her. He went deeper and faster. Seeing her face made him get hard. He felt her wetness from the inside. She moaned so softly and sleepily. Like she wanted more. She was about to come. He pressed his thumb to her clit. He flicked it softly than began rubbing it. She screamed loud. He felt her come against his fingers as she leaked onto him. He pushed his fingers in making quick even motions. He found his lips kissing her as she broke to cry out as he continued to move his fingers inside her.

Suddenly Gabriel felt a shock against his lips. He pulled back from her lips, but didn't stop pleasing her. Only her voice saying no could stop him.

"Sorry," She breathed. "It's been too . . .long." Her insides pulsed. Gabriel nibbled against her neck. "Did you like the special kiss?" Gabriel smiled pushing his fingers deeper to find her spot.

"My lips are tingling." He grinned suckling against her neck. He leaned into her arm whispering. "I want you to come again. As many times as you can." She nodded softly before speaking.

"Another please?" She asked softly wanting more inside her. Gabriel laughed and smiled.

"Anything for you beautiful." He kissed her again before slipping in a third finger. She moaned crying out for more. Crying out for him.

He went harder faster. Searching for her spot. Her legs started to twitch wanting him bad. Her back rocketed backwards hard against the bed as her eyes shut hard. She orgasmed again as he hit her g-spot. She called out his name and how much she loved him. She pressed herself so his fingers could go as deep as possible. She was still sweaty, but sticky as well. Gabriel let out a breath as he pressed her fingers deeper and deeper into her.

Gabriel knew that as long as he pleased her he could go on like this forever.

--

"Two weeks." Elle shifted through a suit case they had forgotten to open. Work had enclosed them in such a bad behavior. Gabriel would come home half tried sneaking into bed and touching her. More than often they had half tried sex. Sometimes they didn't remember what had happened when they woke up. Most of the time they thought it was a wonderful dream. Elle knew dreams didn't make her swore.

"What are you finding?" Gabriel asked as he finished a tuna sandwich. He had gotten home early in order to have some time with his girlfriend. Something Noah had given him. Despite being kidnapped by the man he was growing attached to him. Elle shifted through the plastic and bubble wrapped gifts.

"Annie's presents." She really wasn't sure if she was prepared to open it. Part of her was curious. Another part of her was a little unprepared for it. She heard Gabriel shuffle. The dish from his sandwich clanging in the metal sink. Eager little guy.

"Should we open them up?" He wondered. Though he sounded more like he would do it if she didn't.

"Down boy. I got it." She laughed lightly seeing that he was down on the floor with her. He hugged her waist as she started unwrapping the various objects with shaky fingers.

Annie seemed to go overboard. Condoms in different colors and flavors. Elle raised her eyebrows at that. She felt Gabriel didn't move behind her. Just hold her. She liked that. It had been a while since he had just held her. She put the condoms aside. She found massage oils and creams. Some lubricants and editable lotion. She shivered at the sight.

She reached for something else finding two vibrators, one for the finger and a dildo tucked safely away. Despite feeling excited she also felt embarrassed about the objects. She flushed hot feeling Gabriel's arms loosen around her. Her shoulders pulled inward.

Neither of them talked. Both a little shy. Even though they had become well aware of their sexuality. Adding things like this just seemed strange. Elle never used toys before. When she did touch herself she merely used her fingers. Fingers were flexible usable. Easy to get to the spot that made her whimper and come.

"Gabriel?" She asked looking down at the toys.

"Yes?" He said way too eager. It made her smile seeing his intense eyebrows and dark black tight t-shirt. One that showed how oddly muscular he was. He excised every day. She had found that out when they started living together. Waking up to him doing naked pushups seemed quite amusing.

"What do you want?" She wondered tilting her head. She really didn't know what to do at all. Use the objects or just relax or just straight plain sex.

"Well they are there." He said sheepishly. He had a half smile. A smile she remembered seeing when she had brought him pie.

"So which?" She asked blushing. He brushed his hand across her cheek as if telling her not to be embarrassed.

"Uh," He was just as shy despite wanting not to be. "Start off slow?" He wondered picking up a black condom from a packet, lube, and some strawberry editable lotion.

"I love strawberry." She teased trying to feel more eager. He just smiled and laugh. He leaned in to kiss her handing her the condom and lotion. "Work must be so hard to get away from." She teased nibbling his lips.

"Yes," He moaned as she nibbled down his neck. She curled the hem of his tight shirt over his chest. "Mmm, you smell nice." Tuna was on his breath. She couldn't wait for him to lick the lotion off her body.

"Likewise." She licked his neck tenderly feeling him get hard as she straddled his lap. "Can you wait until we are in our room?" She wondered slowly grabbing his crotch as she kissed him over and over again.

"Yes," He was patient. He could wait for a treat. She held onto the lotion and condom firmly. Gabriel still had lube. They slowly got up kissing under her chin. "I wish I got home before you."

"Not good at surprises babe." She told him. Besides she'd rather have the control. "Mmm, what do you want me to do to you? We aren't exactly tired so you have complete say. As do I." He felt his hard part stiffen. The way she talked was horribly erotic.

"I'd prefer it if you touched me. Did things to me." He rubbed his hand against her soft round bottom. He was being selfish, but every night he focused on pleasing her. He hated that he was being so greedy wanting her to sooth him in any way possible, but he needed her touch. She purred against his lips letting her candy coated breath curl inside his mouth.

"Of course," She cooed kissing him as she started down the hall. She needed him in the bedroom. "But if you want me to do what I want you might want to trade the condom for a flavored one." She didn't need to tell him twice. He snatched the condom from her hand as she backed into their room.

It was dark, but Elle didn't mind. It was early evening. They had plenty of time to play. She stripped off her sweat pants and cami. Cheerleading workout clothes. They weren't as attractive as one would think. She slipped out of her pink panties throwing that and her lacey fusa pink bra aside. She started rubbing herself with the cool lotion, not meaning to she sparked. She giggled to herself noticing Gabriel in the door way.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked with an alluring smile. She patted the spot beside her. "Lay down and let me take extra special care of you." His face was eager as she noticed his shoes and socks were gone. Only pants. He smiled, his teeth shining in the darkness.

She rubbed the lotion against her stomach and breasts smelling like a ripe strawberry. He crawled onto the bed looking at her with hunger. He kissed her lips first with an unknown feverous passion. His lips caught her fingers lapping up the strawberry. He brought his face down to her stomach letting his long eager tongue take in the light white lotion.

"Thought this was about you." She called as he decided to let the tip of his tongue circle her pink nipples. He chuckled against her flesh.

"It's so hard to resist you when," He searched for words as she fiddled with the button of his pants. "When you act so tempting. Massaging yourself with delicious strawberry flavors can make a guy hunger." He nibbled against her breast as she squealed with joy.

"So I can't have a taste of you?" She asked with a pout. "Want to keep your goodies from me?" Her fingers lower the zipper finding that his long stiff part was sticking out from his boxers. He shivered at her touch. "Be good and let me take care of you." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You'll like it." It reminded him of the time in the watch shop. When she had taken control. Rode him like a pony while he still had work to do. Distracted him. Relieved his pressure. She'd be doing it again. His moral reasoning. Taking people from their homes. Away from their families to imprint them with trackers. T test on them. Yes having Elle would make him forget.

"Strawberry flavored." He waved the condom at her. She took it lightly with her teeth. It took all his will power not to come right there. She sunk down from the bed as he sat on the edge.

He closed his eyes letting her pull his pants down. His boxers followed allowing the cool air to hit him. He felt her lips kiss his inner thighs. He held in a moan waiting for her. He felt her push the condom over him. His body became excited by the thought. He had never gotten a blow job before. From Elle or anyone else. Sure he dreamed about it. He liked how in control she was now. She ran her fingers over his length.

"So big." She cooed. He felt her lips kiss his lip softly. "My Gabriel is so big." He felt her lips wrap around his tip. She sucked against him taking in the strawberry flavor. He moaned letting the electric sensation fill him up.

She slowly took in more of him. She sucked and kissed his large part. Her tongue ran across the length and she moaned again. Gabriel's eyes flickered open looking down at Elle. On her knees ready to please him in anyway humanly possible. She smiled against his hardened area. He didn't have to say anything. She knew what he wanted. She took as much of him as she could before bobbing her head. His part coming in and out of her mouth in slick even motion.

He groaned letting his eyes roll back in his head. He had never been so pleased. He felt himself begin to come though couldn't hold it back much longer. If not for the condom Elle would have swallowed his warm come. He wondered if she would have enjoyed it.

"Lay down big boy." She ordered him standing up revealing her perfect goddess like form. He laid himself on the bed as she got on top, straddling him. "Talk to me. Tell me how badly you want me." Elle enjoyed bedroom banter. He had learned that his nights when they were both too tired to actually hold back. She always instructed him to say her name or how much he loved her. He was always happy to comply. Tonight was no different.

"So bad." He said trying to hold back an orgasm. She wasn't fully on him, but hovering. Smiling as he spoke. "So much. I want you to touch me, to go down on me, I want you to love me." He did. It slipped. His true intention with Elle. He needed her to love him. He wanted her to accept him.

"I do all that." She purred letting her fingers circle his nipples. "I touch you." She stroked his hard member. "I go down on you." She moved his tip against her clit moaning at the rubbing. "I love you more than anyone could ever love a person. You accept me for the little lost electric blonde I am." He reached up into her blonde hair running his fingers through it. She bent down to kiss him. Her mouth full of strawberries and himself. "I'll always love you for that." Before either of them could share any more she went down on him.

She pulled herself on him letting him enter her. She rocked her body up and down pressing her hands to his chest as she did so. Her eyes fluttered open and closed feeling the waves of passion erupt inside her. Ohs became yeses and yeses became Gabriels. Gabriels became God yeses. She felt herself pump him faster until she came again and again. She arched her back so far she was scared she would fall. He held her there smoothing his hand against her spine as he too cried her name and other things as he attempted to help her in her multiple orgasms by extending himself upwards.

When she finished too tired to go on she tore himself off of him. Their breathes not in time. She rested her head against his chest pulling the cool light blue sheet over them. She didn't move. She barely had the strength to do anything, but sleep.

Before she fell into slumber she felt him holding her. He always had the strength to hold her even as they had relieved each others' stress.


	21. The Fear In Man

**Author's Note: **More Gabriel and Bennet bonding in this chapter. And more smut to come. I swear things will be better and worse all at once for Gabriel and Elle.

CHAPTER 21: The Fear In Man

_ "You know I'll bet you think you have a good reason to be living."- Disturbed, Fear_

"She's going to be cool with this Zach." Claire told her friend in an offhanded way. Not that Zach was nervous about Claire skipping cheer practice to show off her indestructible ability to the camera. No he was more worried about the footage getting around. This was attempt number six. He was sure these would somehow get on YouTube or something. He didn't want the closest thing he had to a friend to disappear in some government lab.

"We shouldn't really be doing this anymore." He wasn't usually such a worry wart, but recently his parents had almost caught his tapes after thinking he was selling drugs. As if that was his biggest secret.

"Still have to test our . . .theory." That was the cover. Science experiment. It went well. Claire and Zach were in the same bio class. "I just need to run it by her so I don't get kicked off the squad. Besides you are coming over to dinner. "

"Still not sure what to think about your mother making empanadas." Claire laughed moving slowly toward Miss Bishop's class room. Some girls passed them giggling. Claire rolled her eyes dressed in her cheer uniform. Merely for effect. She was trying.

"Don't be worried." Claire Bennet assured him pressing her hand to the knob of Elle Bishop's door. "You can always use the napkin trick." Zach just smiled as Claire opened the door.

The young woman was shifted through what looked like a batch of new test papers. She had on a light blue button down shirt and light ten slacks. Her hair was pulled back into a high hanging pony tail. She smiled at the two as if she wanted them to rescue her from something.

"Hey Claire." She greeted with a cheery smile. Claire waved aimlessly at her.

"Hi Miss Bishop." She said equally excited to see her. She really liked Miss Bishop. Almost a month with her on the squad had improved them quite a bit. She ignored the football players and even Jackie had warned up to her. "I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to be at practice today." The teacher's face fell a bit. "Zach," She pulled her friend who waved at the teacher. "And I have a last minute Biology project in the works. It's due next week and I would really like to have my week end a little free for once." Miss Bishop slowly ran the idea over.

"You're going to get me in trouble." She concluded narrowing her eyes at Claire.

"I know. I promise I will do extra time practicing. Zach will even tape me practicing the routine for Homecoming." She folded her hands in prayer pouting a bit.

"Okay," Claire's lips spread into a smile. "But you have to promise me one thing." Claire nodded softly. "Run for Homecoming Queen against Jackie." Claire seemed confused, but Zach just smiled.

"Already nominated her." Zach grinned letting out a soft laugh.

"What?!" She asked taking a step back from Zach.

"Oh come on. You weren't going to campaign for it so I'm doing it myself. For you. For once, let's have a Homecoming Queen who doesn't want to trip me in the halls without good intentions." Zach recalled once Claire had tripped him to get his attention when he had ignored her for no good reason.

"Claire, you are the nicest girl on the squad." Miss Bishop piped in. "You have a really good chance to win and even if you don't you can say you did." Claire looked at the teacher.

"Were you Homecoming Queen?" She asked. Elle just laughed.

"I went to school in New York. Too many students to get even nominated." Truly Elle didn't find titles important, but if Claire was special like Thompson thought she would want this. Want to be noticed. Elle did want to be noticed, but did it by dressing a bit . . . slutty. Maybe that's why people thought she slept around. "But for you this could be stepping stone to get yourself noticed. You know you are important and special Claire. Let everyone else see it." Claire just smiled. Zach nodded. "I'll tell Ms. Brown you weren't feeling well, but you have to at least pretend to be sick for a while."

"Swear." Claire promised leaning over the desk to hug Miss Bishop. "Thanks again." Elle muttered something along the lines of no problem as they left. She could have sworn she heard Claire say to Zach: "Told you she was awesome."

Elle seemed pleased with herself shifting through the files. Tonight would be fun. It was going to be their first anniversary. One year to the day from when Elle had rescued Gabriel from death. Rescued herself from a lifetime of loneliness. She was glad to have him. Hold him. Love him. Please him. She couldn't imagine her life before him. It seemed so unfulfilled. Unhappy. With him near her. With her. She seemed so strong. Like she could do anything. Be anything. She was special to him and she loved that. She loved him above all else.

As Elle stuffed her papers into her messenger bag before going to the field she recalled something. Claire was the kind of girl who wanted attention, but not all of it on her at once. She needed it to be known she could do things. Nearly a month of cheering with her told Elle of this. She would have to have shown her ability to someone. She wasn't close with her family, but Zach with his camera . . . Elle slowly found herself realizing what she needed to do in order to prove that Claire Bennet was more similar to her than they thought.

--

"Gabriel," It was Noah again. His voice rang like an encouragement to the young budding romantic's sprit. They were a dark black car minutes from the scene. Hostage situation at a bank. An escapee from one of the New York facilities. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"She'll say she loves it." He was doubting himself again. "Like she did before." He remembered the gift he had given Elle for her birthday. An antique German cuckoo clock with pink trim. She had smiled saying she loved it, but it had gone untouched until two weeks after they moved in. She had put it in the kitchen above the sink. Gabriel always wondered what Elle thought about his watch making skills. Isn't wasn't exactly a job that turned most girls on. Though Elle seemed to enjoy to watch him work on his little gadgets. Maybe she just liked watching him do anything.

"I highly doubt she lied to you." He was sure Elle physically could lie to his face. Work around the truth maybe, but tell him she liked something when she didn't was not for her. Gabriel's eyes flickered toward Noah from the passenger's seat.

"I just feel this time it should be something . . .special." He smiled at the last word. Yes Elle deserved more than a simple pocket watch or grandfather clock. She deserved the world.

"Jewelry?" Noah asked peering over at the clueless man in love. He had been that way once. So in love it could have hurt him. Sandra and he were still in love, but they just didn't tell each other the whole truth anymore. He wondered if Elle and Gabriel knew everything about each other.

"She doesn't wear much." In fact Gabriel couldn't remember a time when she had worn jewelry.

"Clothes?" He asked knowing Elle seemed very much into clothing and shoes when he and Eden had been spying on them. Elle always seemed to be changing shoes and clothes. Gabriel dipped his head slightly.

"She has enough clothes as it is." Gabriel admitted. Noah nodded pulling up by a police car. Line of police cars. LA was hot. Not as hot as Texas, but still a difficult place to be in.

"Maybe you shouldn't change your mind at the last minute." Bennet piped in shutting off the car. He glanced over at Gabriel. "You could always-"

"Don't think so Bennet." Gabriel interrupted. He wasn't ready for the thing he and Bennet had often discussed. The terrifying option of proposing. "Not ready for that." He wasn't. He was scared of rejection. Terrified she wouldn't think he was special enough to have the honor of being her husband.

"Well you let me know when you finally take the plunge." Noah Bennet laughed lightly hooking the gun to his belt. Gabriel nodded. "We'll have a party." He laughed to himself hitching the gun to his belt tightly as well. Noah unbuckled, but Gabriel was the first out of the car.

They passed media interviewing various officers and armored vehicles. Was it just one man? Could one man be able to do this? They went pass the barricades without a single word. Gabriel was a little disappointed. It wasn't the first non bag and tag mission he had. There had been a man in Houston holding his wife and son hostage. That had been a good one. Saving the mother and teen seemed like something good in his life. Elle could hear about his days at work unlike Noah's wife, Sandra. The one who bred dogs and worked around the house.

"Want to use that silver tongue of yours as a cover?" Noah Bennet was enjoying his partnership with Mr. Gray. Gabriel was his first partner in a long time who actually seemed to enjoy his job. The younger man just grinned and nodded.

"Who the hell's in charge around her?" An accent layered thickly on for show. Perfection. Gabriel always noticed little details like that. Made him stand out. Made him special. Bennet grinned. He enjoyed the show Gabriel put on for the cops. One of them showed up. A short stocky looking man with a wrinkled brow.

"I'm Lieutenant Cory." He stated with extreme importance and confusion. Gabriel had his hands at his hips as if unimpressed. "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Andrew Hanson FBI." Got it all out in one breath. Noah hid a laugh seeing the cop struggle. FBI again. He probably thought. Cops hated federal agents. Took away their glory, though if this man really knew what would be going on he would be glad that these two were taking over for him. "You mind telling me why these barricades aren't thirty feet further back? You want the media up our ass?"

"Sir I'm in a little-"

"Are you trying to get one of these looky loo civilians killed?" Nice angle. Gabriel was a natural at this. Noah quickly learned he was practical and precise. He noticed little details in an instant. Things normal people wouldn't. Noah was finding it hard to find something wrong with his partner. They stared down for a good long minute. Blue uniform to black suit with a snazzy dark green tie. Elle had picked it out for him while on a spree. Shopping. One of the few she had, but weekends were tough. He couldn't watch her while he had reports to file. At least he had gotten some clothes out of it. And lingerie for her.

"You heard the man," He called to his fellow officers. "Back these horses up! All hands." He started walking passed the pair.

"And we're going to need some coffee." He stated in his fading accent. Noah looked at him as if he were going too far. The man looked at him with a nod. Like he had to obey. "Decaf." He turned to leave.

"Decaf?" Noah asked knowing Gabriel did not like his coffee that way. Black or with tons of sugar, but not decaf.

"You need your sleep." Gabriel admitted slipping back into his normal tone.

"But you don't." He grinned with a bit of knowing his eyes. Gabriel just laughed to himself.

"What are we looking at?" He wondered trying to see passed the cops lined up at the opening of the bank. He only saw the top of a dark head inside.

"Knox and Jesse. Dangerous in a sense. Criminals in their past lives. That's why we caught them. Though they didn't like our ultimatum." Gabriel nodded softly. They probably did worse things than him and Elle. Bad before they had powers and not because of their powers. "Jesse has sound so just cutting off his air should stop him. Knox is trickier. He gains physical strength from fear."

"So choke and blind courage. Got it." Gabriel shifted as Noah went to the side of an armored vehicle. He knew this was going to be a day filled with excitement.

--

Gabriel was leaning against the truck waiting for his partner. Getting debrief on the hostages and how many were in seemed simple. So very simple. It could be kick if he were to go in. Choke Jesse. Choke Knox. Out like lights. Take into custody. Back in time for dinner and some very feverous love making. He still debated on whether the 19th century wall clock was good enough for a one year anniversary.

Maybe if he got home earlier he could surprise her with flowers or something. Put rose petals on the bed. Bring home some fruity wine and Chinese. Let her fall asleep on his chest while they watched _You've Got Mail_ for the millionth time. Maybe find something new. A psychological thriller that made her head work where her brow creased and he saw how curious she was.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she would love the gift. It wasn't exactly old looking. He had been working on it for nearly five months. The frame work was very unique. He had sent quite a bit of money and time in it. The metal frame work was gold. Solid gold, though Gabriel wasn't sure it was real. It was too cheat to be real. The design in the metal was rose curling around the light colored clock. It was beautiful. A piece of art work. She would love it. He had decided that she would love it if he had put so much love into fixing it up.

He then saw Bennet. He was coming back with a bullet proof vest. He wasn't too surprised. Noah liked the danger of the job. It excited him. He was a man of action. Gabriel preferred action and protection. They were both worthy jobs.

"You going in?" Gabriel asked curious as Bennet hand him his glasses and coat as he pulled the bullet proof vest over his head.

"I am." He slipped it on carefully. "You're waiting out here." Gabriel had always been a patient man. Patient in fixing watches. Patient in waiting for his girlfriend to make the first move. Patient in waiting for Elle feel her way around the relationship when she had been unsure. He could wait, but he just smile at the vest.

"What's that going to protect you from?" Surely not a punch through the chest or even the radiating sound waves of a mad man.

"Nothing." He clarified snapping in all the right things to make the vest secure. "It's for show." Of course it was. The cops had to think the criminals were armed with guns. Most powerful outer weapons one could get without extra special permission. He slipped the gun off handing it to Gabriel.

"And you're going in without your gun too?" He was confused. Bennet wanted to die today. Maybe it was just tradition for today. One year ago today he had almost died by suicidal means. Maybe Bennet had a death wish today too.

"Knox wants me unarmed." So he had spoken to the man now? Smart. Bennet was a smart one. "Says he'll release the hostages." That was good. All those innocent people in there. He couldn't imagine if Elle was in there. If she might be subjected to one of those criminals.

"You do realize that they aren't going to let you out alive." Gabriel explained handing the man his glasses. He just stared at him.

"Well this is our first little partnership disagreement. Let's bath in the moment." Noah laughed like a dead man walking. Gabriel found it slightly more serious.

"This is serious Noah." He said looking at him with narrowed eyes and a squinted brow.

"I know, but those hostages aren't going to release themselves." Then Gabriel found it. Noah cared about others more than himself. He needed those people out. Maybe like himself he was wondering if they had been his own family. His children. His wife. Gabriel nodded softly finding the compassion in his eyes. Knox and Jesse wanted Noah alone and unarmed. They wanted Noah dead in exchange for letting a dozen or more people go.

"I can help." He encouraged. "Let me do something." Noah tucked his glasses on.

"Alright." The man in the horn rimmed glasses said pulling at his vest. "Debrief the hostages." Gabriel nodded slowly. He could do that. "Use that silver tongue of yours to defuse their stories." He was sure that would be easy. No truly physical powers like the last time. Not a man turning his arm into metal. Nothing like that. "Got me?" Don't follow. I can handle it. Almost like Gabriel could read his thoughts. He was disappointed not to see any actions, but sighed.

"Yeah." He sounded like a defeated five year old giving into not getting a new toy because Mommy and Daddy were saving up for Disney. Which made Noah the proud father who patted his son on the back before going off to work.

--

He may have gotten himself in too deep this time. May being an understatement as Knox held Bennet by the collar of his shirt. After giving the man who put him away for a good two years a stern talking to and beat down while Jesse just watched amused. In exchange for the hostages being released Bennet was getting his life beaten out of him.

"You just ran out of options." He snickered quaintly. Accent from down in New Orleans. Bennet could tell years in level five had made him bitter and full of hate. Jesse didn't do much. He was always the lackey. Wrong place wrong time guy. Though he enjoyed the pain of others just as much as Knox did.

"Turn yourself in." He watched as his partner came into view behind the two criminals. Arms folded across his suit. Not the first time Gabriel would be saving his sorry ass. "And nobody has to get hurt." His lip was already throbbing from the pain.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bennet wasn't in charge anymore. Knox had control. Though he could feel the fear drain out of Bennet. He thought he could win with a bruised face and broken lip. How was that possible?

"Just a guy with a partner standing right behind you." Smug little grin. Smug little bastard. Knox should have remembered the Company had partners. Knowing the ropes he judged this guy was like him. A special.

Jesse and Knox turned. Gabriel held up his hand. Knox paused as he attempted to punch Bennet again. Jesse took in a breath. Ready to scream. Gabriel held up his other hand in a choking manner. He tried to speak, but instead gagged.

"Shhh." Gabriel insisted smiling at the man. His eyes went wide knowing they were both screwed.

"Glad you didn't listen to me." Noah stated as he got to his feet. He unhooked hand cuff from his belt buckle. Gabriel did the same. He knew the drill.

It didn't take much convincing to get the two criminals up and about. Bennet explained that someone form the New York division would be picking them up tomorrow to take them back to lock up. Holding them in Texas meant little work for them. Noah felt obligated to give Gabriel his time with Elle. After all the man had saved his life. Why not reward him with some time away from work? As they led the two criminals to an unmarked armored van Gabriel spotted him.

"They're federal prisoners Parkman." Lieutenant Cory explained to a dark haired cop trying to get a look at the suspects. "Up to the God damn feds now." Gabriel locked eyes with the man trying not to think too hard. He thought about his girlfriend and getting home to her. See how to make things special for her. Special. Once the officer seemed less than interested he turned his attention to Bennet.

"Next target came to us." Gabriel had read Matt Parkman's file. Mind reader. His father worked for the Company before he became rouge. Bennet peaked his head up spotting the figure walking away from the crowd with a blonde. Another officer.

"Take Jesse and Knox into our facility." Bennet ordered him. "Hank and Lisa can sedate them until transfer tomorrow. I'll handle Parkman." Gabriel just shook his head.

"It might be dangerous. You cou-"

"I'll be fine Gabriel." He put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll call the Haitian. He really is better suited for this. You just get home and have a long relaxing weekend with that beautiful girlfriend of yours." Gabriel nodded softly trying to relax. The ride to Odessa would be a bit long, but he was wide awake. Adrenaline from the capture still stung in his heart.

As he got into the seat of the vehicle watching Bennet dial the Haitian, the man with the mental talents, he realized it would be the first time he had been alone with captives. His heart thudded letting his brain wonder how they worked. How Knox knew fear and grew off it. How Jesse changed his voice to become something more.

No one would miss them. The hunger started to curl against his throat almost letting his fingers twitch. He took in a breath closing his eyes. He regained control because he saw her. Her smiling face that told him he couldn't. Not for any power could he disappoint her. One year ago today she had given him another chance at life. To help his kind instead of hurt. He wouldn't let his second chance go to waste.

He drove off knowing his hunger could be suppressed because he feared losing her and control most of all.


	22. Yin and Yang

**Author's Note: **Aw. I can't imagine anyone breaking these two to pieces. Really wish someone was in some kind of relationship on the actual show. ANYONE! So happy with how this is going. Please review and enjoy!

CHAPTER 22: Yin and Yang

_"I can't go any further than this. I want you so bad it's my only wish." – Meet Me Halfway, Black Eyed Peas_

Elle wished she could have cooked better. Though anything she attempted to cook in the house either ended up on fire or horribly tasting. No matter how much Gabriel forced down the tuna casserole she had made five nights ago it was still awful. She even admitted it. Gabriel still scuffed it down to make her feel good.

He was the best boyfriend ever. She was sure of it. He had to be. She had ordered some sushi from a local restaurant. A gem in the various places Elle had gotten take out. Some of her co-workers recommended it. She knew Gabriel liked eel. She personally was in the mood for shrimp. She had gotten a few rolls and sides of noodles and rice. She had already laid the food out despite the fact that she didn't expect Gabriel for another couple hours.

His work usually took him longer and by the tone of his voice during a call she had received at lunch he'd be taking a bit longer than he used to. The lunch break phone calls usually occurred when a mission was dangerous. As if Gabriel was saying that he may or may not be coming home. He wouldn't come right out and say it, but Elle would see the pattern. A hostage situation, an interrogation, a bag and tag with brutal blue flames. Sometimes he came home with battle wounds. Though still he would attempt to please her. Even though her sparks would sting his burns.

She shifted out the frozen martinis she had been keeping. They were almost like slushies, but Elle knew tonight would be a night to remember. She already remembered it though. As she placed the frozen drink on the counter next to the movie she rented she remembered what she had been doing around this time a year ago. Waitressing at a cruddy little diner thinking about him. Here she was now a whole year later and although things had changed, she still though about him.

A year ago she had saved him from himself. Gave him the will to live. To continue. To carry on. He wasn't a bad person. No she knew that despite his misdeeds. Despite her misdeeds and fragile nature. They balanced each other out. Yin and Yang. She wandered how life would have turned out without her watch. The watch she always secured to her wrist. He'd be dead. Her heart never wanted that. She would probably still be in New York scared or in prison. She would have turned herself in for RJ's coma induced shock if not for not wanting to leave Gabriel.

She looked out onto their home. Theirs. A home she could call hers and his. She smiled at her life. Very perfect. She had a job she loved. Her kids at school were very smart. They were working on Shakespeare now. Romeo and Juliet. Elle never liked the tragic love stories. Sad endings though realistic never seemed to settle well with her, though the love of the main couple seemed to infuriate her. She could be considered a hypocrite though. She loved coaching cheerleading. The girls all seemed to adore her now. She was one of them. She looked and almost acted like a cheerleader now. Claire was well on her way to opening her up to whatever secret she hid. Though her heart always worried for her Gabriel. The call at lunch had been a simple one.

"Hey sweetie." He had said first as she closed up her leftover tuna sandwich Gabriel had made her the night before. She swallowed the bits looking out into the sun. Elle preferred to eat her lunch outside that day. The sun just seemed so beautiful.

"Hey honey." Pet names were used more often than not. Elle was sitting on the bleachers alone watching the kids run around the track. "How's your day going?"

"We just got called in for a debriefing of a hostage situation in LA." Elle's heart had sank. She didn't like hostage situations, but maybe she was being a worry wart. "Two escapees from the New York facility. Level five." She knew that only baddest of the bad were kept there. One of them had escaped two weeks before to hold his family hostage. Cost Gabriel a pretty little bruise on his side. She had mended it with her own kind of TLC.

"Be careful." She warned. "You really don't want to miss out on tonight." She had cooed hoping he would feel a bit more eager to come home after she whispered her dirty little plan to him. Well not the whole thing. "I think I've actually out did myself."

"Oh?" His tone was intrigued. Like he knew how hard it was for Elle to outdo herself. "Than I guess I should hurry home."

"Do a good job and you will get heavily rewarded." She whispered even though no one was around her. She tried to pick her Gabriel surrounded by agents as he heard her little seductive siren call.

"I'll be my best today promise, Elle." He insisted. "We'll do it all tonight and I have a weekend planned for you." Elle smiled to herself. Gabriel always out did her planning wise. Mainly cause he knew her so well. Week end plans always ended up with her over doing it on shopping, but maybe this weekend she could not buy fourteen pairs of shoes in one afternoon.

"You spoil me Mr. Gray." She cooed again pushing the remaining bits of lunch into the brown sack. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary Elle. I'll see you as soon as I can." He stated with a smile in his tone. "Bye." She stated her joy before hanging up. She had run her finger over the phone before it had rung again. Not Gabriel this time, but someone else.

"Annie!" She squealed answering the call. "How are you?"

"Elle I should have called you like a month ago." Her tone was erratic. "Life's been crazy."

"Sounds juicy. Details, please and thank you." Elle grinned liking the way Annie talked already.

Annie quickly went on about her life. Aaron was arranged in court and sent to juvie for his drug deals and being underage. She had taken it upon herself to get Elle's old apartment and Elle's old promotion. She was making more than she did before. She was thankfully still with Ryan who had now moved in with her after escaping the clutches of his mother. He had recently gotten a job at a thrift shop.

"I'm so happy for you An." Elle stated truthfully.

"Now about you. Details. I know this is your guys' first year anniversary." Elle was a little shell shocked that Annie remembered. "You've forgotten me already haven't you? I got the mind of a steel trap. Besides people don't forget when their friends find the love of their life." The young blonde laughed lightly. "So how's work? How's Gabriel? You guys make use of those presents or are you both still a bunch of prudes?" She laughed at the last part. Annie knew how shy former virgins could be. Only one year with sex in their lives. Not even.

"Work is fine for me. Kids are great." Annie was under the impression Elle had been teaching cheerleading at a youth center due to her lack of credits to become a full fledged teacher. The Company had taken care of all the forging that needed to be done. "Gabriel's gotten into the groove of things, though he works himself too hard sometimes. Comes home late."

"Late enough so he can't give you anything." Elle knew what her friend meant and smiled. "So my gifts have gone unused? I knew it!" She seemed disappointed.

"No," Elle admitted with a little smile. "We use them." Silence curled across the phone. Than a little shriek. Annie seemed excited.

"Seriously Elle?" She asked with joy. "Like what?" Elle peered around seeing too girls giggling as they came up the bleachers.

"At work so no extreme details." She admitted sadly.

"Yes or no questions are okay, right?" Annie proceeded not willing to back off the subject.

"Yes." Elle sighed.

"Due to him coming home late I'm going to assume you used both vibrators." Annie stated with confidence. Elle bit her lower lip almost ashamed she had. Just a couple times. Not even that much. He just came home so late and sometimes she felt so . . . horny. "I take your silence as a yes. Did you enjoy the condoms?"

"Yes." Elle responded bringing her smile half way out.

"I bet he loved that." The young blonde could almost hear the corners of Annie's mouth pull into a grin.

"He did." Elle licked her lips involuntarily remembering some night of passion. Annie squeaked a bit with needed excitement.

"Massaging? Did you give him a happy ending?" Now Elle was almost blushing. She hadn't remembered the last time she had talked about things like this. Probably since she had left New York and Annie.

"He gets stressed." Elle admitted to the one night he had come home so tired he barely could move. Elle had been trying to keep herself awake for him, but he seemed sore and tired. Thank God for the oils. "So yes."

"I bet he likes to lick lotion off those beautiful tits of yours." Elle started laughing at the truth coming from her hand.

"Getting a little personal now." She laughed. "So have we switched roles? Are you not getting laid?" Annie laughed a bit, but not the kind that told Elle it was false. A truthful giddy laugh.

"Busy little bees. Not very good sex, but I actually do love Ryan. He just needs some help getting it up." Once upon a time she had thought that of Gabriel, which wasn't very true. Elle knew that for a fact. "Well I'll let you go. Enjoy yourselves tonight. I left a voice mail on Gabriel's phone wishing him thanks." Elle told her friend goodbye wishing they could do this more often.

Elle enjoyed hearing from Annie. She really loved that her life was getting back on track. Like Elle's was. She sighed looking down at the movie she had rented. She was tired of romantic comedies. She wanted something that made her think. She had already seen _Silence of the Lambs_, but she was highly aware Gabriel didn't. With an overprotective mother like that she was sure anything remotely disturbing was out of her little boy's reach.

It was one of her favorite movie. The psychological thrill and sexual undertones always seemed to make her body quiver and think. Gabriel may have to love it for her. She poured herself a bit of the alcoholic slushie. Like a Slusho only a thousand times more appealing.

She heard a key slip into the door. She looked up at it a little confused. He couldn't be home already? The door opened revealing her perfect beau. Suit, tie, jacket. He held a briefcase for show. Only for show. He smiled softly closing it behind her. He looked her over from behind the counter. She took a sip of her drink before coming over to hug his open arms.

"You're home early." She called leaning up to caught his sweet lips. He nibbled against her lower lip and she could tell he was frisky tonight. That was good because she was very prepared.

"Bennet decided to give me a little time with you." He shrugged off his jacket putting it on the arm of the light gray couch. He noticed the sushi out as Elle came to him with two glasses of slush. He smiled. "Said I should be spending my anniversary with my girl instead of some crazy hostages." She grinned kissing him again as he took his glass. "You seem awfully ready."

"Well today is so very special." She grinned putting her glass on a coaster on the coffee table where all the sushi, noodles, and rice laid. She hurried quickly to retrieve the movie. "I rented a movie." By the way Elle had talked before Gabriel was thinking it'd be porn, though he wasn't sure if porn was something people rented. Instead it looked like a thriller.

"You want your present now or later?" He asked sipping at the ice cold drink. It felt good against his lips. She smiled.

"Now. So I don't feel so much anticipation during dinner." She pulled him closer with his tie kissing him as many times as he would allow her.

"In my car." Gabriel admitted remembering he had forgotten to bring them in. She nodded softly.

They both went to retrieve the anniversary presents. Elle's was safe upstairs tucked in her closet. A rectangular box she hadn't bothered to wrap. When she came down Gabriel was already there watching her. She approached him with a board smile. She touched his face and kissed him again. He held her face kissing her for longer than he should have.

"Something tells me you really are excited about whatever you have planned." Gabriel knew the kissed were only a clue into Elle Bishop's bigger plan for him. She just grinned. She glanced down at the couch where two boxes laid she frowned.

"No fair." She cooed pouting. He just grinned. "You got two presents for me. Now I feel like a jerk."

"Maybe I just love you more." She didn't find his humor funny. Instead she folded her arms and pouted. "I changed my mind at the last minute. I couldn't decide what to get you. So I got you the carefully planned gift and the last minute one. Forgive me?" He asked pulling her chin up to look at him. Her pout turned into a smile as she brought her lips to his.

"Don't I always?' She held his face to kiss him softly, pulling away only when her stomach rumbled. "Me first." She handed him the box. "Happy Anniversary baby." Gabriel smiled moving his way to sit on the couch as she squeezed beside him.

He removed the lid slowly revealing the array of white tissue paper. She watched him carefully pull it away revealing the black leather underneath. He pulled the black leather jacket up to see it in full view. It was dark with a high collar and neck line. It had two slanted breast pockets. Elle just smiled.

"If you don't like it-"

"Elle I love it." He said turning his handsome reaction toward her. She could see the love in his eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you." He kissed her cheek putting it safely away. He smiled softly seeing her smile as well. He knew she enjoyed leather. The smell and feel. She often wished for something leather of her own, but instead she had given him something she loved. Maybe if he wore it enough she'd touch him even more than she did already. Her hand was on his thigh peering over at the present.

"Lay them on me Mr. Gray." She grinned profoundly as Gabriel handed her the box. The last minute one first.

"This is the one I thought you'd like more." He stated hoping her had made the right decision in the order she received her gifts. She carefully opened it up. She had a half inkling of what it was. Victoria's Secret was clearly printed on it. She smiled looking inside to find the lingerie. It was a cutout halter teddy. Black, lacey, and one that just screamed naughty. She grinned.

"And this is for me? I think you got a little distracted." She leaned toward him kissing under his chin.

"Well I planned on buying you a dress, but . . . yes you are a distraction." He smiled eyeing the lacey outfit.

"Don't ruin my plans, Gabriel." She teased putting the lacey undies away. "we'll have fun with your gift tomorrow night. I promise." She kissed him softly. "Also you aren't the only one who likes your present." She pressed a hand to his chest as he attempted to reach for the heavier box.

"This one," He felt her hand rub against his thigh. He let out a breath feeling himself hold back a cry. "Is something I planned to give to you for our one year for a while." She took the heavy box peering at him curiously. She really didn't know what it was. She removed the lid seeing the object immediately.

"Oh my God." A similar unrealized reaction she had given him when he had showed her his powers. Her fingers ran smoothly over the golden roses. "Gabriel," Though she said his name it was hard to keep her eyes off of the clock. The ticking held a sudden and soft tone in her heart. It was beautiful. The most beautiful clock and ticking her heart could come up with. "Oh my God." It wasn't a reaction he expected, but one he was finding it very easy to enjoy. She looked at him again tears in her eyes.

"Oh Elle." He wrapped his arms around her perfect body as she buried her face into his chest.

"Not sad tears." She told him peering at the beautiful art work. "Happy. It's the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Makes me feel bad all I got for you was the jacket." Her nose wrinkled wishing she could have worked hard to make him something. She wasn't good at much anymore.

"Elle, don't say that." He insisted putting his chin a top her head. "I love the jacket."

"I could have done more though. I could have actually attempted to make you dinner. Hell my little game doesn't even measure up to this beautiful little thing." She ran her fingers against the gold again.

"It's not real gold." He tried to tone down his gift, but it looked like she didn't care. "Besides I'm sure your plan will far outweigh my little old clock." He kissed her forehead. She smiled looking at him. He had to be perfect. "Now sushi and movie than you'll give me part two of your little plan Miss Bishop." Elle smiled agreeing. She'd spice her plan. Just a bit.

--

The credits were rolling as Elle cuddled into her man's chest. Not sleeping. No she was a bit tipsy from two very large alcohol slushies, but still awake and aware enough to focus on her surprise. Gabriel smiled softly rubbing her back in a loving way as he felt her warmth curl above him.

Despite not liking thrillers much he enjoyed this one. Mainly because he liked to catch Elle watching him wondering what he thought. Dinner, a good movie, and the love of his life. Nothing on earth could be better.

"You ready for the second part of your present?" He stood corrected. He peered over at the untouched eel roll. One eel had stated she could work better with tonight. Of course that excited him. He slowly nodded his head as she peered up. "Would you hang the clock over our bed while I get ready?"

He looked at the time piece he had given her. Something he found her enjoying more and more. It was very hard to believe she lived it, but she would look at it every so often and smile. Really smile. She shifted above him as he nodded. She reached for the tightly sealed container of sushi and headed down the hall to the bedroom. Gabriel shut the television set off. His shoes and socks were already slipped off leaving him with his shirt, tie, and pants.

Elle had somehow managed to clean up everything during the moments in the movie when he had been over thinking. She was quick on her feet and Gabriel could tell the sushi was an extra bonus to her sexual foreplay. He picked up the clock remembering there was already a stud above their bed.

Elle wasn't in the room. She was in the bathroom that connected with their room. Probably getting prepared for whatever it was she had planned. Gabriel had the clock secured quickly, though he hoped it wouldn't fall if they happened to bang the bed against the wall during their fun. Part of him was too eager for the game to care. Besides he was sure if either of them died that way it would be fine.

He sprawled himself on the bed waiting patiently. The ticking calmed him a bit. Tried to ease his anxious body as much as he could. He heard her shifting in the bathroom. Giggling to herself. He noticed the sushi on her end table. He heard the door click and swing open. He saw her in the doorway. Her hair, blonde and perfect, was pulled back into a high up pony tail. She had on a little seductive grin and bedroom eyes. On her body was a . . . cheerleading uniform. Red and white. The top white with a wild cat on it and the bottoms a short red skirt with white and yellow lines wear it crossed.

"See anything you like?" She asked in a voice that made him hard alone. She held herself against the doorframe. He tilted his head as if unsure. No he wasn't unsure at all.

"I see a lot that I like." He said in a charming tone. He sat himself up looking at her again. Harder, hungrier. She smiled swaying her hips. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra . . . or panties. She smiled knowing he noticed. "So how did you obtain such a great outfit?"

"School." She said hinting a bit at her mischievousness. "Didn't steal it. There was an extra one and I asked the coach if I could have it. She's too busy with her own life to want to know about mine." She looked at his face than at the clock. She closed her eyes letting her body rock slowly in time with the ticking. Gabriel felt his body shiver. "Do you like it?" She wondered her body still rocking in rhythm, but her eyes fluttered open. Blue eyes that Gabriel could become swallowed in.

"You're the prettiest cheerleader in the world." He stated. He liked how short the skirt was. He liked the fact he could see her erect pink nipples through the white fabric. He even liked how white and fleshy her thighs were, though Gabriel had grown out of his cheerleader fetish a long time ago.

Cheerleaders didn't exactly like him in high school. The nerdy boy who tinkered with watches. They shoved him away. Didn't take a single look at him. Yet he admired their beauty and grace. Until he realized what shallow figures they were, but now . . . he was starting to focus on his one and only cheerleader.

"You're killing me just standing there." He called to her letting his legs hand off the bed. She smiled knowing she was teasing him. "Come over here." He patted the spot beside him, but she went a different direction. Her hot feet padded across the carpet as she straddled across his lap.

Her bare lower part brushing against his pants, than settling on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Mr. Gray I've been such a bad girl." She cooed in a child like voice. "Won't you punish me?" Gabriel just laughed with a smile.

"You know as well as I do that's not the right game." He said softly as she fractioned against him. She was beginning to give him a little lap dance. Elle just smiled kissing him again letting her tongue curl against his tongue.

"I just wanted to see if it got you even a little bit excited." Her fingers trailed up his next shocking him slightly. "I know what my Gabriel likes." Yes she did. She'd never tell anyone what happened behind closed doors. She'd never tell anyone that Gabriel enjoyed being hurt. Enjoyed her sparking him during sex. It had happened on accident the one night, but he hadn't said he disliked it. She did it again and he wanted more. Like it was addictive. The pain was addictive.

She wasn't a sadist though. She didn't enjoy making Gabriel feel pain. She loved him. Why would she want to see him in pain? Only because he liked it. She liked a bigger part of their game though. Control. She liked being in control of the pleasure and the pain. She liked being on top. Gabriel enjoyed seeing her happy so that's how it went.

"Elle," He breathed between kisses and rubbing. "What's the sushi for?" He was curious. He couldn't help himself. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I was planning on you eating it off my body." She called feeling her lower area become wet nearly soaking his dark pants. "Unless you find that unsanitary." He shook his head.

"No, sounds like something I have to do. Eat off you." Her body quivered at the words. "Right now." This night was starting to get better. She gave him a special kiss. His lips tingled as he moaned. She lifted up the hem of her shirt as he pulled her skirt down. Naked in an instant.

"Be careful with me." She stated pressing her forehead against his. "I'm so very fragile." He nodded softly as she laid naked on the bed. He handed her the tray opening it up carefully. It smelt good and he was hunger for more than just the food.

He watched her as she carefully laid each piece on her body. Two on her hips, two on her stomach, and one on each nipple. He grinned wondering where he should go first. He started as her hips. She moaned softly making a little noise as she fluttered her blue eyes closed.

She knew this would take some time. Gabriel enjoyed chewing his food well. She felt his warm lips curl against her other side lapping up the juice. She tried to think of what to do next as he softly chewed. Her uniform was gone. The sushi had been added to her plan. She had planned on giving him a massage or riding him, though she knew that tonight could go anywhere. Gabriel seemed like he knew what he wanted. She felt his lips on her stomach.

Her lips sparked as she called his name. He licked the flat surface clean chewing the two piece. She tried to keep herself from shaking in anticipation. She managed. He took the piece from her nipple biting into the hard pink surface softly. It hurt. She wouldn't lie, but somehow it felt like a million sparks had just shot up her body. She rocketed back letting her muscles contract. She was getting wetter and more excited.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. She felt his warm tongue curl against her injured sore area.

"A bit, but" She felt another wave of pleasure shoot up her body. "don't stop. Please. Don't." She felt him comply. His lips took the next piece carefully, but nicked the tip of her hardened pink area. She ohed pushing her legs apart. "Gabriel?" She called as if not sure if he was there. She felt his warm hand squeeze her breast. His tongue eagerly lapping up the juices.

"Yes?" He asked as she felt his other hand slowly stroke her lower area. She bit her lip holding it back. She felt like her body was going to explode.

"Is this even remotely as enjoyable for you as it is for me?" It was hard to get out the words without screaming for him to give her more. He laughed softly.

"Why don't you feel." He mentioned moving her hand. She felt something hard. Very hard and pulsing still in its cage. Sticking out of his dress pants. She held it softly trying to find the button to releasing him.

"Okay, you got me." She said letting her eyes open. He was looking at her deeply. He kissed her lovingly. "I hate to do this to you, but," She shivered holding in her orgasm. "I need you inside me. On me." She pulled the zipper down as her other hand pulled the green tie over his head.

"Why do you hate to do that to me?" He questioned feeling his pants slip from his body as she slowly focused on undoing his buttons.

"You like me in control." She whispered nibbling against his ear.

"Most of the time yeah, but," He shivered as the air hit his chest. "Right now," Again another shiver as he leaned into her slowly. "I want to pound into you so hard you'll want to die." Elle felt those word harshly sink in. It pressed all her buttons and she held back.

"Yes," She breathed slowly feeling her body sink to the bed. "Oh God yes. I want that." She did. She always did. "Grab a condom than have me." She felt his body lift form the bed in search of it.

She tried to relax until he came back. It didn't take long. Gabriel was an expert at this sort of thing by now. She felt him slip inside her. She didn't hold back this time as he thrusted hard and deep into her. She never wanted to hold back. She bucked around his hard big member as it pushed inside her. Her hips rocking. Her legs wrapping around him for him to go deeper.

As her body fell into pleasure she knew she could only have him. He was the only person who made her feel whole.


	23. Not Too Secretive

**Author's Note: **Glad I make people's weeks! Also the whole Elle getting pregnant thing is not something I really want to bring up right away. Just focusing right now on how much they care about each other. But as in any relationship there are problems. Problems that might be coming to a head pretty soon.

CHAPTER 23: Not Too Secretive

_"They got all the right friends and all the wrong places" – All The Right Moves, OneRepublic_

Claire was on the football field. Late night. After practice. Ten days before homecoming. Nobody was here. Despite Zach worrying over whether millions of people would come out of the woodwork. Zach didn't worry so much until Claire decided to play how many ways can I die. She had drowned herself, jumped off a very high building, and cut off part of her body. Now she was going to throw herself down a bunch of metal stairs.

He was sure Claire had a death wish, but as far as Zach could tell she couldn't die. Though he knew she had done experiments on her own he still knew something. Everyone had an expiration date, though he never wanted to find out what Claire's was. Claire was his best friend. She let him know her more than anyone else and didn't care what people thought. Didn't care what he was because she was different too.

He panned the camera up putting it on record as he caught the cheerleader's image. Blue sweater and blue jeans. Arms outstretched on the tip of the bleachers. He watched carefully as she tumbled forward. She fell down the steps hard and fast. Zach had learned not to wince upon seeing her fall. He knew she'd be okay. Though she hadn't hit so many obstacles on the way down. He watched her torso hit the metal with a hard bang.

Her arms flailed as she fell as her knees cracked. Her hips bruised as her head snapped against the metal. Zach backed up as the body hit the last step. Claire didn't move for a moment. He watched the bruise on her check slowly disappear into her skin. He watched as her wrists cracked back. Her legs snapped back into place as she struggled to make her stand. She let a breath escape her lips as she popped her shoulder in place. She let out another breath letting Zach film the full heal. She stood up cracking her jaw in place.

"This Claire Bennet." She said into the camera blinking hard. "And that was attempt number twenty six." A breath was sucked in, but not by either Claire or Zach. Zach panned the camera down shutting it off. Not recording this encounter. Claire's eyes widened at the woman.

Miss Elle Bishop was in a jogging outfit. Blue sweats and blue cami. An iPod snapped to her waist band and buds in her ears. Her face looked shocked, her mouth forming a slight O. Her eyes blue and wide. Claire stepped forward. Elle merely stepped back, than forward again. Hesitant.

"Claire . . ." She looked over at her shoulder. Set in place. Healed. "Are you . . .?" Claire looked over at Zach. She couldn't think of something to cover this up. "Hurt?"

"Miss Bishop." She said through a shaky uncertain voice. "What are you doing here?" It was the only thing she could think of at the time.

"Jogging. Late. Allowed." She said softly. She still wasn't sure how she had managed to see Claire's power in action. A healer. Was that what she was? She tilted her head slowly. "Claire are you really . . .?" She started up the steps. Claire jolted back. Zach leaned against the railing.

"Fine. Yeah." She concluded dipping her head down. "Please don't tell anyone. I mean . . .it's a secret." Ell just nodded.

"Okay Claire." She held up her hands in surrender. As if stating she was her friend. "I'm not going to tell anyone." Claire looked at her surprised.

"You aren't?" Her voice strange and questioning.

"Teacher vow. Sworn to secrecy." Truly she wasn't, but she saw herself in this girl. She wasn't going to tell. Not a soul. She might even have trouble ratting her out to Thompson. "Why are you taping her?" Zach went to open his mouth, but Elle seemed to figure it out. "Wait! Do you do it because you aren't even sure if it is actually happening?" Claire looked at her again. Shocked. Elle was sure she knew what this girl was going through.

"Yeah." She started to explain. "I . . .I heal. I don't get hurt. No matter what I do." She looked over at the teacher. A woman she was beginning to admire.

"You know it's okay to be different." Elle stated looking over at her. "It's okay to be special. To want a part of yourself to know it. Someone to know it." She looked over at Zach. "Twenty-six times?"

"Yeah. I keep telling her it's over kill." Zach managed a small smile at the situation. Elle just looked over at Claire.

"It makes me feel . . .I don't know . . .real." Elle nodded her head feeling her heart go out to the girl. She debated. Turn her in. Show her she was special too. Be there for her. She wasn't sure.

"That's real." She pointed back up at the bleachers noticing the blood. "Very real and bloody. Want me to help you clean up?" Claire spun around.

"Good eye Miss Bishop." Zach held out a hand for a high five. They completely bought into her nature. At least Zach did. She slapped his hand.

"Are you really not going to tell anyone? My parents?' Claire raised an eyebrow as Zach pulled tissues from his backpack.

"Claire, a girl deserves to have a couple secrets to herself." She was right. She deserved her privacy. Elle wasn't going to rid her of that so easily.

--

Gabriel looked over the sheet. He glanced at the names. Knox and Jesse were changing hands. It was the New York's branch's problem now. Everything had looked okay with them two hours ago, though he wasn't sure why he was looking over the sheet for a fourth time. Bennet was still dealing with Parkman in some room in the Company leaving him to wait for the agent for a good several hours.

He was missing a night with Elle. When he had called her saying he had to play babysitter for the two criminals she had been mad. She had a lot of things played. A lot of cuddling and kissing. She had wanted to see a new horror movie out with him. Something she had planned for weeks and still wasn't getting. She had huffed at him. Not something she always did mainly because Elle got her way. She merely stated she needed to blow off some steam. Gabriel wasn't sure if it was wrong to find himself turned on by her anger. He didn't make any promises for her though.

Not like he wanted to be here, but the criminals needed watching. Gabriel hadn't even left for lunch. Noah had brought him it. Hank and Lisa were busy tending to Matt Parkman's brain which was being scanned. He sighed watching Knox pace his cell and mumble something about his old life.

"Can't a girl go out of the country without being hassled?" Damn it! Gabriel looked up to see Candice in a striped black and white sweater and blue jeans. She grinned wide at Gabriel. "So all by your lonesome Gabe? Where's your pretty little girl?" Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

"Are you transporting the two criminals?" He asked stepping forward to look the brown eyed girl in the eye.

"Keep your pants on, baby." He groaned when she called him that. "I'll sign for the little tykes." She snatched the clip board out of her hand. "I was in Guatemala if you cared."

"I didn't say I did." He really couldn't have cared less. All he wanted was Candice to sign the papers. She tapped the pen against the page smiling. Stalling. Candice peered up at him. "You have a problem?"

"Just looking." She grinned. "You've been trapped in this place all day." She tapped the pen to the paper before sticking the pen cap in her mouth. Almost seductive. "Just staring at those abilities. No girl." Her lips puckered. He pushed the clipboard at her.

"I'd actually like to get home." He told her knowing she was merely doing this to piss him off. He knew from his own experience that was what Candice did.

"Get back to your cute little blonde girlfriend." She signed her name shaking her head and smiling. She looked up at him with a seductive non-innocent look. She peered up from under her lashes making her lips look bigger. She pushed the clip board at him. Her hair slowly turned blonde keeping her same face. "I bet she was mad when you decided to work late."

"It's your fault I'm here." He stepped forward pushing her away. "And by the way you're acting I can tell you did it on purpose." He knew she did. Candice just gave a slick smile.

"And what if I did?" She slicked forward. "What are you going to do about it?" Her hair was light blonde against her darker than pale cheeks.

"Do my job." He pushed the clipboard at her and left. Candice just grinned shaking the blonde illusion out of her hair. She saw Knox watching.

"Got a thing for that bad ass dude?" He asked with a smile. Candice just rolled her eyes.

"He's out of my league." She told the prisoner. "Which is why I want him." And Candice always got what she wanted.


	24. Complete Distraction

**Author's Note: **The whole secret issue will be resolved soon. Candice . . . yeah . . . she's one to watch. Oh and just to be clear. Claire is a senior. Thought I should clear that up for some reason. I'm just messing with the whole Heroes time line.

CHAPTER 24: Complete Distraction

_"Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do." – Watcha Say, Jason Derulo_

Elle's not very pleased with Gabriel. Nor is she pleased with the Company. One night together isn't enough for her. She really needed more. Despite how wonderful the one night was, Elle didn't feel like she had just come back from an anniversary weekend. She felt like she was coming back from a weekend alone.

Saturday and Sunday had been spent attempting to figure out her new lesson plans instead of playing sex games and watching horror movie with Gabriel. Saturday he had to baby sit for two criminals. Sunday he had had to go to New York for a briefing on handling and covering up situations. He still wasn't home. The only good thing that had come out of his trip was a call from the hotel at midnight. He had decided to try phone sex seeing how he was awfully untired and not very busy. Bennet had his own room in the same hotel.

Phone sex wasn't awful. In fact Elle had to admit it was a very pleasant end to a very unpleasant weekend. She remembered she had suddenly went out jogging Saturday night. That's when she had found Claire and Zach. She still wasn't sure whether she should have turned Claire in. She was starting to decide not to. The Company had taken Gabriel from her. She could let them wait for another evolved human.

She liked Claire though. If they did what they did to her to Claire she could have never forgiven herself. She remembered when she started asking Claire questions she said she still felt pain. Elle told Claire she should probably stop making these tapes. Claire kind of agreed. Zach was all on board for stopping. Elle was scared somehow the Company would find out. What if Bennet found out?

Did he know his daughter was Little Miss Snap and Grow? Probably not. In fact it wasn't until Saturday that she found out Noah wasn't really Claire's father. Claire had learned some years ago she had been adopted. Now she was thinking about finding her real parents. Elle wondered if that was good or not.

"Miss Bishop." Elle was packing up when she saw Claire Bennet and Zach in the doorway. Claire for once not in her cheerleading uniform. Elle nodded her in. Permitting her to close the door once safely inside. She complied as Zach followed. "Uh . . ."

"She has an actual excuse this time." Zach knocked her shoulder. Claire just laughed. "She asked her dad this morning her real parents."

"Yeah, I'm meeting them tomorrow, so I was wondering if you could maybe go through the routine with me afterwards. If it's not too much trouble." Claire looked unsure. First letting the teacher keep this huge secret now asking her for a favor.

"No trouble Claire." The young student's face became less grim. "I mean you're running for Homecoming queen, keeping a big secret, and doing little movie with Zach." She smiled at the boy. "You really should work on your cheerleading." Claire laughed with a nod. "Tomorrow when you get done please call me." She had already given Claire her phone number on Saturday. Just in case she needed to talk. "Now go change so we can meet the others out there." Claire nodded and Zach smiled.

Both girls were glad to have someone to confide in. Though Elle was now positive she couldn't ruin Claire Bennet's life. She couldn't hurt her or her family. There had to be some other way.

--

Gabriel had only been to one football game in his high school career. It had been a homecoming game his freshman year. He had snuck out to see the pretty little cheerleaders only to be embarrassed by his mother getting pulled out of the stands by his ear. He was glad he had tried it senior year. He couldn't face their taunts any more.

Though Gabriel was here watching the football players run drills and the cheerleaders do a pyramid. Union Wells High School was like any other. He saw some punks in the stands watching and laughing. Probably mocking the sports. He knew he should have been tired or jet lagged, but he felt really motivated to see his own little cheerleader. He had never surprised Elle at work.

She either would rush into his arms or stare at him and wonder why he was here. He was here merely because he and Bennet had caught an early flight. Bennet missed his family as well. Though Gabriel couldn't exactly call Elle family, yet. Though she felt strangely like his wife. He still wasn't sure how soon he could make that official. Commitment didn't scare him. Rejection did, though by the way she acted as though she adored him he was gaining the courage fast.

He walked pass the stands seeing only Elle in her sweats and cami moving her arms and instructing the girls to have big smiles. The actual coach seemed to be MIA. One girl had caught his eye. She had dark skin and a fluffy little Afro. She was looking at him almost completely distracted by his leather jacket and bad boy vibe. She tried to look up paying attention the pyramid at hand, but they tumbled. Elle quickly went catching a girl by the arm as she fell.

"Okay Trichelle, what is so distracting that you couldn't hold Jessie up?" Elle almost seemed a little pissed. Gabriel gave a small smile and chuckle. Elle seemed to hear it turning her head. When she saw him her eyes went wide for a second before smiling. "Oh that." All had been forgiven as soon as Gabriel shifted. Elle turned to Jackie who had been on the top tumbling. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah." She said stretching out her arm. "He's walking over here." She whispered almost concerned. As if this man looked like a serial killer.

"Oh," She turned seeing he was a few feet from her. "Hi Gabriel." She seemed a little bit unsure what to say to him. "What are you doing here?" She saw in his eyes it was simply a little hello, but she really had been too into her cheerleading to remember she even had a boyfriend.

"I wanted to surprise you." He stated pulling something from his pocket. It was a crystal Statue of Liberty statue. It fit into her palm nicely. "Surprise." She pocketed the gem.

"Well this is a surprise." She leaned forward giving him a peck on the lips. She must have been sweaty and smelled awful. She then turned to her girls who were watching with muted giggles. Claire looked on between the pair. Trichelle continued to stare at his body as two other girls followed. "Girls this is Gabriel, my boyfriend." All waved sheepishly muttering there hellos.

"I . . .I didn't know you had a boyfriend Miss Bishop." Gabriel put a lovingly arm around her shoulder as Jackie asked. She was wondering if the football players could see that the blonde hot teacher was taken.

"Well my personal life isn't a subject that comes up often." She admitted. She noticed Gabriel was looking over at Claire. As if trying to remember where he saw her from before. She needed to get him away. "Well due to the sudden and handsome distraction," she hit Gabriel's chest hard. "Let's end the session for today. Practice the defensive cheers and triple flips. Trichelle, Amber, Claire." She called to the three girls who nodded. "Until tomorrow."

The girls nodded and started to gather their things. Elle hoped to God that Claire would not be coming to her to ask about training. She didn't just smiled and went on her way to speak with Zach. Elle turned back to Gabriel as he smiled.

"What gives showing up like this? I could hav-" She was cut off by his lips as he brought her face to his kissing her feverously. She kissed back. There was no use denying she missed him. It was a simple fact. She needed him and was mad that he had to go away. She seemed a bit satisfied.

"I missed you." He whispered kissing her again. She sighed kissing him again letting her tongue flicker against his.

"Yeah," She breathed. "But those girls are distracted enough by the football players. They don't need you mucking up their routine." He laughed as if any cheerleader could be distracted by him.

"I highly doubt I'm a distraction to any of them." Elle let out a cute little giggle.

"Are you kidding? Tricelle's eyes were nearly bugging out of her head. You got a bad boy vibe going." She ran her fingers over the leather jacket. "I wasn't really thinking about you becoming such a distraction." She actually had. Gabriel was handsome. Too beautiful to show off to her girls. They had become hers for a long time now. She turned seeing a few outcasts glancing over. Even Zach as looking as Claire casually pointed out the fact that Miss Bishop wasn't single. The football players looked on disappointed.

"Well no worries." He kissed her again. "You are the prettiest girl here. Besides I'm not into younger girls." He kissed her again and again.

"I'm four years younger than you." She pointed out. He just laughed.

"Much younger." She took his hand as he spoke. She picked up her gym bag looking at him soundly asking him to escort her to her vehicle. As they walked toward the parking lot Elle hoped he wouldn't notice who Claire was.

"Was that Noah's daughter?" Ah too late. She couldn't exactly deny it. "The one . . .Claire? Is her last name Bennet?"

"Yeah." She looked out onto the black tar.

"You didn't tell me she was on the squad." He said turning his attention to her. She shrugged.

"Well I didn't exactly know if she was Bennet's daughter. Her father doesn't exactly show up to games." It was the truth. She only saw Sandra at games and occasionally the little brother. They smiled and cheered, but her father was always working. "How do you know about her?"

"Bennet has pictures of her. He told me . . . the Company gave him to her." He then flicked his eyes over at Claire. "Is . . .that what you're doing? Watching her?" He almost sounded annoyed. Infuriated. Elle looked at him pale faced. "You lied to me?"

"No," She retorted as his hand slipped from hers. "I just . .. I wish I could tell you the whole truth Gabriel, but . . . I had to keep it secret. Gabriel." She went out to reach for his hand. He flinched.

"Does she have an ability?" His voice was low. A whisper. She just nodded and he sucked in a breath. "Are you going to turn her in?" Elle dipped her head shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. She's just a kid." She lifted her head up. "I wanted to tell you." She did, but she feared Thompson. If she told. If Bennet found out. She could be locked away again. No Gabriel. No happy little job. No girls to help. No one. Alone again.

"I would never tell Bennet you know that Elle." He grasped her shoulders. "I wouldn't endanger what we have, but . . .secrets . . .they're not good to keep." Elle looked him over.

"And you don't have your secrets?" She retorted almost pissed off. He looked at her shocked. They were standing in a school parking lot having one of their worse fights.

"You know all my secrets. I'm honest with you no matter how secretive it is." Elle nodded slowly. She did trust him. It had been hard to open her heart to him after her father had destroyed her trust by leaving her again and again, but he had healed her. Could he possibly break her again?

"I can't believe you." She couldn't believe a person could be so honest. "Tell me something I don't know. About your job or you." She needed to know something. Anything. Gabriel stared at her releasing his grasp from her shoulder.

"Well," He thought for a moment. Elle knew everything there was to know about him. His weaknesses and strengths. His likes and dislikes. What pleased him and what hurt him. "Candice, she sort of hit on me the other day." Elle held her reaction. Not too pleased. "I didn't do anything, but she . . ." Elle's heart sank for a moment as she watched him think. "She changed her hair and I got excited for a moment." He admitted. As if he was admitting it to himself. She stared at him watching his reaction to his own comment. Devastated by his words. "I was sitting in that cell block all day and the way she acted. Her hair. Blonde." Elle tugged at her own hair. Blonde. Now she knew never to change her hair color. "Look that was hard for me to admit. Even to myself, but Candice doesn't have a shot in hell with me. It was just because I missed you. No permitted phone calls or anything. " He stroked her cheek. "Please believe me. I'd never want to lie to you or hurt you."

She knew that. They loved each other too much to hurt each other. She knew she shouldn't have lied to him. She knew that, but she was afraid to lose him. As if Thompson had told her to lie or never see him again. She stepped forward pulling him into her arms.

"I lied because if I didn't they'd take me away from you." She explained in a low whisper. "They said they'd be watching. In the car. In our home. At the Company. If I didn't lie . . ." she started to find the tears coming. He stroked her blonde hair. The kind he loved.

"Shh," He said softly. "It's okay. I'm here. I understand, baby. Okay?" He didn't care she was hot and sweaty. It made her real. His and real. "I'm sorry I got mad. I just don't want to lose you to some silly little secret." She nodded her head. "I won't tell him. Bennet. It's going to be our secret." She looked up into his eyes and found herself lost.

This was her Gabriel. Her distraction. Her life. Her love. Everything she wanted. He was her secret. A handsome secret that loved her.


	25. Cause and Effect

**Author's Note: **More fluff to come. Story might be almost over. Key word: Might. Not really sure.

CHAPTER 25: Cause and Effect

_"How did we get here? When I used to know you so well." – Decode, Paramore_

Claire Bennet was tired. She didn't have a single bone in her body that wasn't fading out. She would have complained, but Miss Bishop was being so cool. Keeping her secret, spending extra time with her. She had to keep her smile on.

"That's a fake smile Claire." She clapped in time with each of Claire's movements as she did a back hand spring. Claire shook off the fake looking over at Zach. He was mimicking her arm motions giving a mock fake smile as he sat on the grass. "People don't want fake. They want real. Smiles at least. Comfort them. We can win this. We can do this."

Claire proceeded to do a cartwheel into a flip, but seemed to miss a step while focusing on her grin. A snap was heard as the girl squealed. Her wrist bending in an awful way. Elle immediately ran up to the girl despite her knowledge. She kneeled beside her as Claire sat up twisting the wrist back into place.

"No pain, no gain, right?" Elle just smiled at Claire's reaction. She smiled back.

"That's a real smile, kid." She knocked her cheek lightly. "Should we try that again or do you really need to be done?" The sun was setting and Gabriel could have been home. He had been doing office work today, but he had disappointed her so why not disappoint him a bit. Make him wait. Sweat out getting her home. A couple hours wouldn't hurt.

"I think I have memorized every kick, flip, twist." Claire stated in a heaved breath.

"I actually think if I was physically capable of doing all that I would be able to run all that too." Zach admitted pushing his bag over his shoulder. The two blondes chuckled.

"Hey if we have a cheerleader down I'll have to pull you from the stands." Elle bumped Zach's shoulder with her own. Claire tossed her gym bag over her shoulder.

"We better get off the field before the sprinklers come on." Claire stated and sure enough water was spraying everywhere. "Spoke too soon." She turned smiling allowing her smile to drop seeing Elle.

Her arms wet. Her skin, sparking.

--

It wasn't as weird as Elle imagined her secret being found out by a eighteen year old cheerleader on a football field at dawn. No it had been quite normal. A long doubted staring contest before Claire had muttered something about them being the same.

Elle had immediately wielded the conversation to food. She was starving. So here they were at the Burnt Toast Cafe. A doe eyed auburn haired waitress waited on them giving Elle some tea as the two teens stared unsure at the woman. Claire hadn't known what to say. One of the closest people in her school life, the closest authority figure companion she had outside the family was like her. Special. She didn't even know there were others like her out there. Let alone right under her nose. She sipped at her milkshake.

"So," Zach started seeing Elle sip deeply into the mug. Green tea entered her body, sprit, and mind. "How long have you been . . ." He searched for a word to cover up what they were about to talk about. Truck drivers, families on a early fall get away, and couple looking for a bite were around. "Cheerleading?" Claire's smile turned up a bit.

"Well," Elle placed her mug down looking at the two teens. "I guess since I was nine."

"You were just a kid." Claire put in unsure how she could have dealt with it. Elle nodded slowly. She had been handling hard enough as it was holding onto her secret. She couldn't imagine being nine and exploding with electricity. "How did you handle the stress of . . .cheerleading?"

"My grandmother mostly." Elle looked into the empty cup inhaling the tea fumes. "She was very understanding about cheerleading. She made me feel like I was the best cheerleader around. Up until she passed away." Claire nodded muttering sorry.

"So how many other cheerleaders like us are out there?" The young blonde asked as Zach curled his fingers around his straw gathering up as much vanilla milkshake as he could.

"Not sure the amount." Elle admitted with truth in her tone. "Cheerleaders may be very rare these days." Elle watched as the doe eyed girl struggled to exit the kitchen with their dinners. "I've known others though, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to be mentioned. Being a cheerleader is very secretive these days." She knew Gabriel, her father, Eden, and even that bitch woman, Candice all were like them, but she didn't want to blab.

"Have you met anyone who could cheerlead like me?" Claire wondered. Elle shook her head.

"You're the only cheerleader I know like that." The waitress came around settling the dishes around everybody asking if they needed anything before leaving to attend to another table. "Speaking of did you meet your bio parents? They cheerleaders like us?" Claire looked up at the woman.

"Hank and Lisa aren't like us. Cheerleaders. Though apparently I have to watch for diabetes." With that she took a long sip of her milkshake. Elle smiled looking at her remembering two doctors that worked for the Company named Hank and Lisa. It had to be a consequence.

"This is really cool Miss Bishop." Zach stated putting a fry in his mouth. "Not every teacher would take a cheerleader and an outcast to a diner in the late afternoon. Thanks."

"You told your parents you were going to be here right?" Elle didn't want to actually every meet Bennet again. Now that she had somehow formed a connection with his daughter. She could safely say Claire Bennet was her friend.

"I told my mom I would be out practicing cheerleading with you and Zach. Before we left the field I called her saying that you had invited us to have dinner with you. She said it was sweet." Claire looked down at her burger and fries. Yes she was hungry from all the cheerleading and excitement of knowing she wasn't the only person with special powers in the world.

"Same here. Not that my parents care." Zach shrugged biting into the burger. Crunching into the lettuce and tomato.

"Okay good." Elle tipped her fork looking into her chef's salad. "I don't want to be arrested for kidnapping." Claire laughed lightly as she asked for the ketchup.

"Listen Miss Bishop," Her voice was soft and childlike. "I really want to thank you for doing this for me. I mean nobody's ever been this nice to me." Zach coughed. "That wasn't my age. I mean I want to make it up to you." That only made Elle feel horrible that she may have to turn Claire in. She really didn't want to, but what if Thompson decided to take her from Gabriel. She couldn't allow that.

"It's no problem Claire." She insisted waving her hand in the air. Claire was going to insist.

"Seriously Miss Bishop, you are the nicest person ever. Even your students, bratty little freshmen as they were love you." Elle just smiled realizing her work life was just as good as her home life with Gabriel. "How about I invite you over for dinner? Meet my family?"

Elle bit into a chunk of lettuce and egg. She looked up at Claire with wide eyes. Meeting the Bennet family was a big no no. She couldn't ever see him, but Claire looked so innocent. Hadn't she been so innocent once? In a time before her grandmother had died? In a world where it was just her and Gabriel and no Company in sight?

"Come on my mom makes killer meatballs." She pleaded. "And you can bring your boyfriend." Zach nodded trying to make the blonde teacher say yes. "I mean Zach comes over all the time and my parents would like to meet one of the teachers from my school. They always go on about education and stuff. Come on Miss Bishop. Please?" How could anyone say no to puppy dog eyes? If she said yes her mission would be blown. Gabriel could very likely slip from her hands. Then again maybe if Gabriel came he could explain things to Bennet. Tell him that Elle really wasn't going to harm Claire. Once she explained it.

"Sounds like fun." She admitted with a smile. "How about Sunday?" Claire just smiled and Elle put on a false one. She was good at fake smiles. Inside she knew that this dinner would have a huge effect on her personal life.

--

Gabriel sat by wondering where Elle was. It was seven. He was sure of it. Every little clock in the house ticked the time. He looked down at the watch on his wrist he had finally finished today. It's beautiful sight , but not as beautiful at what he could be looking at. Elle had stayed to do some extra practice with a cheerleader. He could only assume it was the Bennet girl she was spying on.

It didn't feel right to him, but then again it didn't feel right to her either. She was only doing it to keep everything happy. Keep them both safe and together. Though if anyone ever tried to take Elle from him he would probably have to kill him. More than likely. No matter who they were.

He hadn't had much to do, but work on his watch and munch on the left over lasagna they had made together last night. He really wished she'd be home soon. He worried. Not just because she was out on a mission. Because of everything that could destroy her out there. She had went through too many broken stages. Losing her father, almost being raped, getting kidnapped, being experimented on. If she broke again he didn't know if he could fix her. He knew from his own work on time pieces that if something broke too many times there had to be something wrong with the piece itself. No he wasn't planning on leaving her.

God forbid the thought. Though if she broke again he didn't know if he could live with her pain. He couldn't think about a broken Elle. She was working just fine. His pretty little blonde electric firefly. At some point he would have to legally make her his.

The door opened with a crack letting the woman appear slumping her gym bag and purse to the floor. She looked exhausted. His eyes fluttered up at her.

"Honey I'm home." She said in a tired voice. Gabriel came up to her wrapping his arms around her. "Miss me much?"

"Just a little." He laughed kissing her forehead than her lips. She had tired bedroom eyes. "You okay?"

"I think my legs are jello and my arms are pudding." The workout had recently gotten to her. Sore as she was.

"Let me make it all better baby." He escorted her to the couch allowing her to sprawl on his lap. Her head dipped back on the arm of the couch as she sighed. Her legs on her boyfriend's lap. He took off her sneakers and socks. He proceeded to massage her feet.

"Oh," She sighed happily. "That feels good." Gabriel smiled to himself liking the way she said it. Encouragement.

"How was practice?" He wondered rubbing the woman's little toes.

"It could have gone better." He peered up at her for a moment seeing her yawn, eyes closed. "I accidently showed off my power to Claire." He paused, but her eyes fluttered open. "Don't stop. You're just getting to where it hurt."

"You accidently showed her your power?" He asked raising his voice a bit. "Elle, that is dangerous. We aren't supposed to show them to anyone. Let alone the person you are tracking." She looked at him her face a bit scared and concerned all at once.

"What part of accidentally don't you understand? I got water on me. We both know about me and water." Gabriel knew that about Elle. If she expected the wet sensation she could hold back her sparks. If she didn't . . .well . . . he had experienced getting electrocuted by his girlfriend once the past summer.

"Okay, so what did you tell her?" He asked. She pointed at her feet. He sighed massaging them again.

"That I was like her. I gained her trust even more." Elle swallowed hoping he wasn't too mad at her now. She had more bad news to lay on him.

"So do you plan on turning her in?" Gabriel watched Elle's reaction carefully. Today he had found the house was bugged. No cameras just audio. She had been right all along. He mouthed say yes to her.

"Yes." She stated, but shook her head. She really wasn't planning n giving the teen up. "I just need to gain her trust a little more." She really didn't. She was sure if she told Claire to come into a van with her she would, but she was stalling. She was starting to want to help the lost girl. "What better way than meeting the fam?" Again Gabriel paused.

"Fam? Meet her family? Elle are you insane?!" He asked looking her with dead serious though half crazy eyes.

"You know I am. Part of my charm." She joked, but he shook his head. "Okay hear me out." Gabriel was planning on listening. "You are coming." He went to retort, but she continued. "Talk to Bennet. See if he can turn her over or whatever. If not than I will gladly take Bennet's wrath."

"And what if he kills you?" Gabriel said with complete seriousness. "What if his wrath is a bullet to your head?" He knew Bennet was hard core when it came to his family.

"He won't do it in front of his family. I'd hope." Gabriel just shook his head as she leaned forward. She held his hand softly. "I just want her to trust me." Gabriel looked at his woman. This was why he loved her. She wanted to help Claire Bennet. She really did. He couldn't deny the girl help. She just wanted to make a difference in someone's life. Seeing how the Bennet family worked may be the solution.

"If he tries to do anything to you," Gabriel started leaning close to her ear. "I won't hesitate to hurt him." He was willing to protect Elle for the rest of his life. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Sunday okay?" She asked with a deep filled heart. He nodded. "I love you." She held his face and kissed him. "You know I always will."

"Yeah." He told her. "I love you too my crazy little Elle." She laughed as he slipped her a dirty kiss.

He knew quite well that they loved each other. Though sometimes he didn't love her actions. He knew this Claire nonsense would have a killer cause and effect on their current relationship.


	26. Dinner At The Bennet’s

**Author's Note: **Now I actually know this will be over in 5 chapters. If I counted right. Though there will be sequels. Notice the plural. Poor Elle and Gabriel going through all this. Things will get resolved. Hopefully. Here's a cute little chapter.

CHAPTER 26: Dinner At The Bennet's

_"__Revolt against the honor to obey." – Know Your Enemy, Green Day_

Elle wasn't as nervous as Gabriel was. She was more than willing to play it cool, but she really needed this. Human contact besides him. Not that she didn't adore Gabriel. Sometimes she loved him so much it hurt. She had her fingers tightly around his looking up at him with her little blue eyes.

"He's going to be surprised isn't he?" She asked with a bit of a smirk. She was wearing a pair of light jeans and light blue blouse with frills at the chest. Gabriel had on a plaid button down long sleeved shirt and tan pants.

"He's going to have a heart attack." Gabriel laughed stepping up to the Bennet household. He had never been here. Bennet and he kept their personal life personal. All Gabriel knew was that Bennet had a wife, Sandra who showed dogs, a son, Lyle who played soccer, and a daughter Claire, who was a cheerleader. Okay he knew a bit about Bennet.

"If he does you can totally give him mouth to mouth." Elle smacked his chest lightly. Gabriel laughed. He missed just being around Elle. Usually when they sent time together they made out, had sex, or cuddled. He missed having a conversation with her that didn't end up talking sex.

"Oh I'm not all too sure if I know how CPR works." He lied through his teeth. No way in hell would he ever give CPR to Bennet. Or allow Elle too. Maybe if his family was present. He sighed giving in. He knew if Bennet really did have a heart attack CRP wouldn't help. Elle stepped in front of him as if she were showing off her happy face and curled blonde hair.

She went on her toes pulling his face to hers to kiss him gently as first than a bit more aggressive. As if telling him she'd always be by him now matter what happened. He held her face gently kissing her telling her he'd be here for her as well.

"You know I love you, Elle." He whispered pecking her lips three times in a row. She softly exhaled.

"Always." She whispered softly as if introducing herself to the Bennet family was the end. "I'll always love you Gabriel. Don't forget that. No matter what Bennet decides to do."

"Not that'd I let him touch you." He softly chuckled kissing her forehead and taking her hand as she rapped on the door. She waited peering up at Gabriel. Shifting came from inside. A soft bark than a reveal.

"Hi Miss-" Claire started as something small and tan bolted pass the couple into the dying sun. Elle jumped back tripping over her own feet. Claire caught her arm. Gabriel grabbed the little blur before he could bolt out of the yard. He lifted the Pomeranian to his face as Elle winced at the sight of the small furry beast.

"And who's this little fluffy?" Gabriel asked in a little baby voice as his nose dipped toward the dog's nose. The dog licked the tip of his nose and Elle used all her strength to hold in a laugh.

"Claire, I told you not to let him get out!" Sandra Bennet called approaching the couple as they went through the door way. Sandra's hair was a blonde fluttered mess. Her soft light jeans and light sweater reminded Gabriel of his own mother. She looked at the couple. The young man cradling her Mr. Muggles in his arms. "Hello." She greeted with a soft smile. "Are you the one who rescued my Mr. Muggles?" She came up to retrieve the pup from his arms. The male dog went almost unwillingly.

"He's a fast little pup." Gabriel laughed watching as Elle curled further from him. Closer to Claire. "I'm Gabriel Gray. Elle's boyfriend." He shook Sandra hand.

"Elle Bishop. Mrs. Bennet." She shook the woman's hand after his. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Your daughter is one of our brightest cheerleaders." Sandra just smiled.

"You're sweet." She admitted. "Both of you." Gabriel dipped his head grinning as if he had been born and raised in Texas. Elle winced as Mr. Muggles barked at her.

"You don't like dogs Elle?" Claire laughed watching the woman's reaction. She bit the side of her lip.

"I like dogs." She admitted as Mr. Muggles stretched his nose to sniff her. Sandra just laughed and cooed at the dog. "It's just-"

"She doesn't like small fluffy things." Gabriel admitted his girlfriend's dark secret. Elle pouted looking over at him. "You should have seen the squirrels chase her around Central Park." Claire laughed lightly as Sandra looked at the pair.

"That's right." She nodded softly. "Claire said you used to live in New York." Mr. Muggles dipped his head under Sandra's shoulder. "How are adjusting to our suburban life?" Elle shrugged.

"It's different." She admitted. "I mean I don't have to walk anywhere anymore." She stated. "Better job here. Better life." She couldn't help, but look up at him. He smiled down at her as Sandra awed.

"You two are just the cutest." She decided to say. Claire smiled softly almost laughing. Things went to ruins when the door opened and the pair involuntarily turned. Bennet had just walked in from his run down report. Gabriel had escaped early. The two's eyes met.

"Noah you remember Claire's coach was coming for dinner." Sandra stated as she placed the dog to the floor. Noah just looked between the two almost baffled they were in his home. Elle stepped away as Mr. Muggles proceeded to follow her every movement and smell her new shoes.

"Gabriel." Noah said softly. Claire heard the note turning her head to him.

"Do you two know each other?" She asked looking between them all. Gabriel went to open his mouth. Deny it, but Noah talked first.

"Gabriel and I work together." He admitted. Gabriel tried to hide his surprise. As Noah was clearly hiding his. "He's our accountant."

"What a terribly small world." Sandra admitted from the kitchen.

"Yeah really weird." Claire admitted before turning her attention to Elle. "Want me to show you all those cheerleading trophies?" Elle just laughed. As If the girl needed to ask.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Bennet." Elle called with a fake grin. Noah merely waved to Elle and his daughter as if they weren't the problem. Mr. Muggles decided to focus his attention on Gabriel sniffing at his loafers.

"Mind if I talk to you in my office, Gabriel?" Bennet sounded a bit pissed just by the way he said Gabriel's name. The younger man just nodded as they walked toward the darkly lit section of the house. Mr. Muggles tagging happily along. Bennet closed the door behind Gabriel smiling and waving to his wife. When he turned his expression was almost killer. "What is she doing coaching at my daughter's school? You never said she was Claire's coach?"

"I told you she was coaching at a school." Gabriel stated leaning against the glass that looked out into the living room. He bent down to scoop up Mr. Muggles. "I didn't know it was Claire's." Bennet didn't by it and just shook his head.

"No because you two aren't so close you can't breathe without the other." He rolled his eyes heading over to his computer desk to look for something.

"She's been keeping it from me." Gabriel explained scratching behind the little fluffy's ears. Noah peered up a little surprised. "I found out a little while ago."

"You should have told me." Bennet insisted going back to look through his drawers. "And coming here? What was she thinking?" Gabriel just shrugged. Mr. Muggles attempted to lick the BLT he had for lunch off his face.

"She just wants to help Claire." Gabriel tried to defend her as much as he could.

"No," Noah found what he was looking for. He held up a tape. One that went into video cameras. "She just wants to gain her trust." Gabriel wasn't sure what the tape was. "Claire's special. The Company wants me to bring her in if I find anything out of the ordinary happening with her." He placed the tape down. "I found this last year. She jumps from high places and doesn't get hurt." A useful power Gabriel noted. "She's my daughter so I decided not to say anything. I don't want to hurt her or Sandra." The pair turned to see the older woman stirring a pot smiling.

"So they sent Elle." Gabriel wasn't realizing it just now. He knew Bennet would never turn Claire in. If he had a child would he be able to turn her in? No. He could never do that. The Company wasn't a place for his family.

"It happens all the time Gabriel." Bennet shook his head. "Elle's the perfect sort of woman to squeeze into Claire's life." He sighed softly. "And I thought I was protecting her by recommending an observation job."

"What?" Gabriel ran his fingers against the dog's head who was falling asleep in his arms. Bennet looked up.

"Elle, well . . . when you two were trapped she reminded me of Claire." Their personalities. Their innocence. Their looks. It tugged at Noah's heart. "I couldn't see her in pain. I couldn't let her have a dangerous job like you and I. So I asked Thompson if she could do some observation work. Observation work isn't too dangerous and I wanted to keep her safe." Gabriel blinked realizing something. Bennet actually cared about Elle. Like he was her father or something. He was protecting her.

"Ironic that by trying to protect her she is hurting you." Bennet laughed at the comment because it was so true. He paused for a moment looking down. "I don't think . . .she'll turn Claire in."

"I know." Bennet explained. "I saw how she looks at Claire. Like she's her little sister or something." He sighed softly. "But if some how she does turn her in I'm going to focus on getting her back, not revenge." He said that now, but by the way Bennet looked at him he knew that he would have to pick a side when it came to the fight for Claire.

--

"Your spaghetti is excellent Mrs. Bennet." Elle declared twirling her fork around the long round noodles. Lyle was watching her from across the table as he had when he had walked in from soccer practice.

"Thank you Elle." Mrs. Bennet seemed almost pleased with herself as Mr. Muggles slept soundly on her lap. "Honestly it is just jarred sauce. I was too busy today to make homemade." Elle just shook her head.

"Better than I could make." The young blonde munched on a twirl of noodles.

"Elle's not the greatest chef in the world." Gabriel admitted with a quiet little laugh. She smiled in return. "Excellent little baker though." He slipped his fingers around her hand. Like most of the night Mrs. Bennet awed.

"You mind me asking how long you have been together?" The older woman wondered peering at Noah as if saying 'remember when we used to be like that?'. Noah just smiled eating his second meatball.

"A little over a year." Elle said tipping her head to Gabriel's shoulder. He was focused on his food now, but still managed to hold his lover's hand. "I moved here with him for his job. Just luck that a spot at the school opened up." Claire smiled at the teacher really glad that both things had happened.

"Well I think you two are just darling." She explained. Gabriel thanked her for the compliment. At least someone besides them saw how adorable they were. "And Mr. Muggles seems to adore you Gabriel." She patted the sleeping dog's head. "Honestly he never warms up to people this quickly. And certainly never falls asleep in their arms." Gabriel just smiled.

"Well I had some bacon for lunch. Maybe he smelled that on me." Sandra smiled. Claire laughed. Lyle tried to pry his fourteen year old eyes off the blonde cheerleading coach.

"I think he just senses the good heart in you." Sandra explained. Gabriel and Bennet exchanged looks for a moment as if they had a silent knowing conversation.

They were alike. Both trying to protect their families. At any cost. No matter how strange they were.


	27. Never Come To Pass

**Author's Note: **More drama into this chapter!

CHAPTER 27: Never Come To Pass

_"The sun is gone and the flowers rot. Words are spaces between us." – Breakdown, Seether_

Elle wiped a tissue across her face as she hung up the phone. She hated when he was gone. She hated that he had been gone for two whole weeks. In South America looking for some speed guy. She had only been crying because of what he said.

"Elle I miss you so bad. It feels like my insides are rotting." His voice had been so soft. Like he was starving himself to be by her side. "Please wait for me?" Like she could ever be with someone else.

"Of course silly." She clutched the cell phone to her face. "I can't go on without you. Call me every moment you aren't hunting." She could almost feel his hot breath through the phone.

"You know I never wanted to leave you. Every time I do it is to protect you. Protect us. You are the only thing that matters to me Elle. Now and forever." Her heart had sunk softly. The tears had come than. She didn't know what to say. It was as if she should feel the same, but in a way she didn't.

Gabriel had a different mindset than her. In his mind there was only room for one person to be so close to him, but she didn't want that. She wanted to be loved by as many people as her heart could fit. Claire, Annie, and Gabriel. His heart only trusted her. Only wanted her by him. She felt awful.

"You know I love you baby." She said softly. "Please hurry home."

She needed her boyfriend as badly as anyone needed water or oxygen. She wiped under her eyes remembering what Gabriel had told her about Bennet a week ago. That he was actually looking out for her. He wouldn't kill her. He'd hurt her though if she turned in Claire. She wasn't planning on it. She loved Claire like a little sister she never had. Her family was great and odd. She loved to see another side of Bennet's family. Happy together and comforted.

She popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. She felt like some horrible household wife. Just a week without him and already she was falling to pieces. How could she survive another day? Gabriel was supposed to be gone for two weeks south of the border. Two long agonizing weeks that were almost at their end. How could she deal with his absence without doing something rash?

Not only that, but being busy meant no sex. For almost a month now. She had needs. She had her urges. Though sometimes in the middle of the night she'd catch his sleep hand sneak over to grab her breast. As if reassuring himself he could have her only to be too tired to try anything else.

She sighed feeling very sad and a little bit unsatisfied. She didn't like using the vibrators Annie had generously given to her. She preferred Gabriel, but whatever did the job did the job. She quickly decided she wasn't going to sit around mopping any longer. She turned off the Sunday morning news to hurry to their room.

She passed the other bedroom Gabriel had converted into a little mini watch work room. She loved to just sit and watch him whenever he was home working though he told her she was an enormous distraction. She went into her room flickering on the light. It was muggy out and Elle preferred the lights rather than the dark.

She looked through her drawer at the various toys she had put in place. Unfortunately she remembered the other day when staring at the nearly fried vibrator. She had gotten a little too excited and . . .well . . .Elle had learned electronics and her weren't a match made in heaven. Luckily she had pulled out before it could fry her lady parts.

She wondered what Annie would think if she told her the vibrator had broke. She decided against buying a new one. If she got excited again she could very well make it painful for herself. She grabbed a dildo instead feeling her body become less anxious.

She removed her clothing feeling the cool air hit her naked body. She sat on the bed rubbing her lower area slowly. She tried to imagine Gabriel's hands closing her eyes. She rubbed her pinkened hard nipples with one hand while the other cupped her small area. The dildo was beside her if she needed it. She moved her hips against her hand as she slowly rubbed her clit. Stoking at first than quickly back and forth. She let out a gasp.

She laid back stretching her legs wide. She placed the dildo in her mouth sucking against it to make it wet. She moaned as she allowed the tip to slowly enter her as she rubbed her clit gently. It started to become quite large by her touch. She shoved the big thing into her feeling her body swell with joy. She quickened her rhythm feeling herself become wet and sticky. She jutted into herself with quick hard strokes feeling her body rock back and forth. She squealed softly knowing how early it was. She grabbed one of her breasts to squeeze it. She came orgasaming once quietly.

As she came again someone knocked on the door. Her eyes widened pulling the dildo out. She debated other whether or not to just ignore the knock, but wondered if it was Gabriel. Her mind tried to deny it. She had just been on the phone with him. Her heart wanted it to be him. Her body too, but she knew it wasn't.

She breathed heavily grabbing her clothes as another knock came. She pulled on her panties and snapped on her bra. New. On that opened in the front. She wiped her brow of sweat feeling the tingle still sensitive between her legs. Another knock. Whoever it was wasn't giving up.

Elle pulled on her gray sweat pants and pushed a gray hoodie over her head. She slipped on a pair of white slippers. She flipped her head pulling her blonde hair out of the hoodie. She quickly hurried to the door looking in the mirror to make sure nothing was a miss before she opened the door. The short woman with her cropped black hair stood wearing a pair of jeans and light green sweater.

"Eden?" Elle realized slowly as the woman pulled her lips into a smile. "What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen Eden in a very long time. Since they had been taken out of the New York facility. She knew this wasn't good.

"I was in the area." She shrugged looking about the young woman's face. "I wanted to see how you were." She smiled innocently. "May I come in?" Elle looked about her home. She stepped aside letting the young woman in. She slowly walked in as Elle went to the kitchen.

"Why are you in the area?" She wondered going to the kitchen. Eden sat onto the couch looking at the woman who was reaching for a cup from the cabinet.

"No reason." Elle was starting to get why Eden was here. To check up on her while Gabriel was gone. "Observation work gets boring." She smiled at the woman who just shrugged.

"Did you want something to drink?" Elle asked taking another cup from the cabinet. "Coffee? Tea? Soda?" Eden searched her expression before grabbing a piece of chocolate from the coffee table.

"Do you have orange soda?" She asked softly. Elle searched the refrigerator finding a can.

"Got it." Elle stated in an exhausted tone. She waved the can deciding to pour it into the glasses. She came over to Eden sitting down quietly. "You never told me who you were observing." Elle tried to change the subject from her poor work behavior to Eden's life.

"Afraid that's classified." Eden took a sip of her drink. "So how are you and Gabriel?"

"Good." She noticed the crumbled up tissues. She pushed them off the table. Eden laughed softly as if she knew. "I just miss him." Eden smiled still.

"That happens with people you love." She drank deeper into her glass. "When they leave you, you cry." She dipped the glass back again as if it were something strong.

"He hasn't left me." Elle insisted taking a chocolate. "He's on a mission."

"I know." Eden just smiled grabbing more chocolate. "You know that's why I'm here." Elle did know. She sighed softly looking at the young woman.

"Who left you to make you so bitter about love?" Eden wasn't expecting the question. She stared into her blue eyes for a moment.

"My partner." She breathed softly. "About a year back. She wasn't like us. We were on a mission in India. She . . .died. It was very upsetting." Eden didn't want to talk anymore about it. Elle could tell it hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said softly. If anything ever happened to Gabriel she would be bitter too. Probably even more so.

"It's okay. Not like it can change." She looked into her empty glass. "I mean I went off duty after that. All observation. Less dangerous though it puts me into positions where I have to betray people." Elle understood that. She knew she might have to betray Claire, but she wasn't going to do it without a fight. "Like you have to betray Claire." She smiled again almost like she had to. Not like she wanted to.

"So you know about my mission, but I can't know about yours?" Elle questioned leaning against the couch. Eden shrugged.

"You're new to us." Eden admitted. "We can't really trust you." She started explaining looking at Elle. "So what have you got out of the cheerleader?" Elle knew what to say.

"She has trust issues." She explained. "Not sure if she even has an ability." Eden stared at the woman blankly for a moment.

"You know if you are protecting her we can pull you out of the mission. Send you to Ontario or Russia to do observation. Far away from Gabriel." Eden explained hoping Elle would tell her the truth. She didn't want to see the woman hurt. Even now Eden felt the pang in her heart.

"I wouldn't risk that Eden." She stared into the young woman's eyes. "You know how much I care about Gabriel. Risk losing him for protecting a cheerleader? You know how crazy that sounds?" She almost laughed, but remained serious. Eden saw her reaction. She really meant it, though in truth Elle was hiding this from the woman.

"You do love him don't you?" Eden asked moving closer to Elle.

"Of course. I can't imagine life without him." Elle admitted. Her and Gabriel were like two halves of the same coin. One was worthless without the other.

"So if he died . . .what then?" Elle's heart fell at the word die. She'd thought about it. The missions weren't always easy. They never were. Sometimes he'd come home with bumps and bruises. Once a few broken ribs, but he healed easily. Naturally. He was a fighter. A survivor.

"He wouldn't die without fighting." She told Eden. Her Gabriel was strong. So strong. He wouldn't leave her alone. He wouldn't. "Why are you asking?"

"Just . . . " She struggled to find words. "I know . . .it's hard to think about it, but people we love die." She knew that. Elle had lost her grandmother and father. Both people she knew and cared about. "They leave us all alone to handle the grief and pain. That shouldn't happen to you."

"It has." Elle admitted to the woman. "My grandmother left me and just a little while ago I lost my father. I cared about both of them." Eden nodded softly.

"I made my step mother kill herself." Eden said softly as Elle looked on in confusion. "That's how I found out about my power. I told her to die and she did. House went up in flames and I started running." Elle glanced at the woman. "I got into drugs and gangs. That was until Sylvia found me. She said she could help me. They were part of a Company that could help me." She slowly lowered my head. "I never thought I could love or care for anyone the way I cared for her, but you . . ."

Without warning Eden leaned into Elle's face placing her lips softly on the other woman's lips. Elle's eyes widened in surprise. Shock almost.

"I love you Elle. I care about you." She leaned her lips in again holding the young blonde's face. Elle wasn't sure why it happened, but she kissed back letting Eden's breath overwhelm her. She only pushed the woman off her when she felt her tongue.

"Eden, no," She said pushing the woman off as lightly as she could. "I can't . . . I love Gabriel. You have to know how that feels. To love someone so much." She spoke softly looking at the woman's big disappointed eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't return that love." Eden's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry." The woman just stared at Elle for a moment as the two realized she wasn't here for work, but for a personal affair. Elle didn't want her here for either reason.

"No I'm sorry." She said softly. "Sorry I didn't realize sooner that I could never have someone as beautiful and perfect as you." Eden was still bitter over love, but not over Elle. Not over Gabriel. She knew they had something that she couldn't break apart. "I know how he feels about you. I feel it too." With that Eden decided to leave. "Just remember that we listen," She motioned her hand in the air. "Not all the time, but we listen." Elle understood that, but she knew it wasn't Eden who was listening in on her and Gabriel.

No. She knew now Eden couldn't bear to hear it. Happiness. Eden lived in the darkness of her own deadly relationship. She wanted things she never could have. Elle knew one thing. She had kissed her back and was sorry for giving the woman hope on something that could never come to pass.


	28. How To Please A Woman

**Author's Note: **Yes only 3 chapters left. Including this one. So next chapter and an epilouge. Than sequel time! Enjoy some fluff and more smut! Xd

CHAPTER 28: How To Please A Woman

_ "My body's craving, so feed the hungry." – She Wolf, Shikira _

Elle found that she had fallen asleep on the couch watching _Casablanca_ for the fourth time that night. She opened her eyes to an infomercial about sweater stains. She quickly realized it was Monday though in a matter of seconds she remembered there was no school today. Some kind of teacher's union thing or something. All she knew was that there was a sea of tissues below her and an empty bowl of chowder soaking in the kitchen sink.

She didn't feel like getting up. Eden had made her yesterday very unpleasant. She wondered if kissing another girl back was considered cheating. If it was Gabriel's arousal over Candice had to be considered cheating too. Maybe neither of them cheated. She slowly pulled the covers over her head looking out at the sun slowly peering in through the window. The ticking told her it was mid afternoon.

She usually didn't sleep this long unless she was overstressed. She was in fact. Gabriel gone, Eden confessing her love, herself kissing Eden back. It was stress alright. She grabbed the glass of water letting the temperature room water fill her. She tried again to rationalize why she had kissed Eden. She had just pleasured herself. Maybe it was due to her hormones being all crazy. Maybe it was because in that spilt second she was thinking of Gabriel.

Whatever it was she was sorry for every doing it. She knew as soon as Gabriel came home she'd tell him. There was going to be no secrets between them anymore. She breathed taking the blankets off revealing her tiny little pajama shorts and one of Gabriel's shirts he had left behind. She sniffed at it hoping his scent remained. It did. She smiled nearly drooling over the collar. She wanted to get up, but found it difficult.

Someone at the door pushed a key through. Elle nearly jumped. Only one other person in the world could have the key. She didn't jump up though. Her legs were sore. So she just watched the door like a little puppy waiting for his master to come home. Seeing him enter made her want to bark with joy. He saw her nearly leaning over the arm of couch watching him with deep curiosity. He laughed lightly wearing a light blue button down shirt with all the button unbuttoned. Under it was a white sleeveless undershirt. He had on dark gray slackers and a smile.

"Happy to see me?" He asked locking the door as he made his way to the couch. She threw her arms around him hugging her as hard as she could.

"I missed you." She said almost with a sob into his neck. "Promise me to stay here as long as you can."

"I would have never have left you beautiful angel." He admitted stroking her hair. He lifted her back to look into her eyes. "Never in a million years." He kissed her softly taking in the needed scent and texture of her lips.

"Gabriel." She moaned softly. "Oh my beautiful Gabriel." Her fingers stroked his abs as she felt herself become happier than she ever thought possible. "I missed you."

"Me too. I was so lonely. I wanted you there. " He pulled her in to lay on top of him.

"I . . ." Elle had to tell him now before she decided to never tell him about Eden again. "Eden came by." He pulled her closer to look into her face. "Checking on me I guess. It turned into something else."

"Did she hurt you?" Gabriel really wasn't sure how Eden could hurt Elle. His girlfriend could have killed anyone with a thought. Elle shook her head. Than shrugged.

"Not physically." She said with uncertainty. Now he was concerned. "She . .. well . . .she kissed me." She dipped her head slowly. "And I kissed back." Gabriel's face became cold unsure how this was all coming about. "I don't have feelings for her. Not at all. I don't swing that way. I mean sure Eden's pretty and whatever. And there were times in high school I wasn't sure about myself . . . but it was just because . . .I missed you so much . . .and I didn't expect her to kiss me . . . and I just had finished . . ." She wasn't really sure how to put it all. Instead she dipped her head. "Gabriel I'm sorry."

"Elle," His voice sounded almost moved. "It's okay. It's very hard to be mad at you when you act so innocent and cute like that. Not to mention when you ramble." He moved his thumb across her lips. "We haven't had any real pleasing moments in a long time." He knew. God did he know. Late nights and long missions made him not one to do pleasing. They barely saw each other anymore since the Bennet house incident.

"Twenty-nine days, but who's counting?" Gabriel laughed as Elle cheered up. He kissed her forehead.

"I haven't exactly pleased you enough." He stoked her cheek softly as she smiled. "I'm going to make it up to you. Starting now." He sunk to his knees on the floor. Elle looked down at him as he tugged at the bottom of her shorts.

"Gabriel," She sighed as he revealed her red satin panties. "You don't have to do this."

"Elle you please me so much. You deserve this." He stroked her panties making her gasp at how smooth and loving his fingers were. "You deserve to be pleased." She closed her eyes letting him do what he wanted. She felt her lower area become revealed rather quickly. She exhaled softly. It was at that moment she noticed that the blinds were open.

"Gabriel," She breathed as his thumb rubbed her clit slowly. She gasped. "Blinds. Open. Close. Oh." She tried to see if those words made sense. He flicked his wrist letting the blinds come down to hide their behavior from the quiet little neighborhood.

His fingers stroked her inner thighs closer and closer to where she liked. She moaned as he moved his fingers across her sweaty inner thighs. His thumb caressed her clit softly as leaned back into the soft fabrics. His fingers stroked against her opening slowly petting her. She moaned softly feeling him pry her legs open. She spread herself open for him wanting him to please her. It had been too long. Too long from them both.

She felt something wet curl around her thighs. She gasped at the sudden wetness causing her own wetness to seep from her. Gabriel's tongue softly licked her inner thighs. She felt his finger rub her clit then his tongue slowly licked it. She gasp letting her head hit the back of the couch. She opened up her legs as wide as she could for him. He lapped up her juices against her slit.

"Gabriel," She breathed softly. She put her hand against his soft hair as if telling him he was doing a good job. His hair was so smooth and unbelievably good. "I love you." It was all she could say. Not don't stop. She knew he wasn't going to. Not keep it up. By the eagerness of his tongue Elle knew he wouldn't be done until she was dripping inside and out. His eyes peeked up at her as he slowly kissed her lower area. He sucked softly. She moaned again.

"Mmm, yes." She said softly as she pulsed against him. She felt his tongue curl inside her as she shuttered back. His tongue licked her a bit rougher. She didn't think she would like Gabriel being rough with her, but as she often did she surprised herself. His tongue licked her hard flicking her clit. She grabbed a chunk of the sofa cushions. She arched her back as her legs shivered and her body shivered madly.

She felt his tongue press itself inside her. He lapped up her juices kissing her as his tongue curled inside. Her inner walls pulled together around his soft pink tongue. Her fingers stroked his hair giving him a little shock against his neck. A needed encouragement. He thrusted harder letting his tongue become stiff. She threw her head back unable to stop herself. She moaned loudly and cried out. She came so quickly as Gabriel licked her as if she were a delicious treat. Her body pulsed as she shivered greatly. He kept licking clearly not satisfied that she had orgasamed.

His tongue plunged into her. His head bobbing in and out of her. Her body arched back as she let a pleased scream. Her lips tingled with electric shocks and she controlled herself. She didn't want to shock her poor boyfriend. She squeezed her pink thighs with her palms sighing gratefully as he licked her juices up. She wasn't playing on making him stop.

No Gabriel knew what she wanted like she knew what he wanted. Her.


	29. Living For Someone

**Author's Note: **Actually this chapter, than another, than an epilouge. I counted wrong. Of course there is more drama. Emotional roller coaster ride! Some issues will be resolved. Some will have to wait.

CHAPTER 29: Living For Someone

_"__You give my life direction. You make everything so clear." – Can't Fight This Feeling, Reo Speedwagon_

Elle found that once Gabriel returned things started back to normal. Better than normal. Sometimes he'd come home with flowers or chocolates. She liked presents. But she liked Gabriel even more. Time apart didn't make them so into each other usually. On most occasions she cried and had an episode, but she had always been able to orgasm now.

She didn't even think about it anymore. All she thought about was him. They had had their own little Thanksgiving just weeks before and were now planning a little Christmas though Bennet had relayed to Gabriel that they come over for Christmas. He has suggested they come over for Thanksgiving, but Elle wanted to try some her and Gabriel time. Last year they had spent it apart. Annie had dragged her to her family house and Gabriel had spent it alone probably.

She was putting away the laundry at the moment. She needed a break from trying to figure out how to tenderize the steaks. Elle wasn't comfortable pounding the meat, though Gabriel seemed to have no problems. She usually let Gabriel put his own laundry away, but today she was being kind. Nice. She held some socks in her hands opening the top dresser where her boyfriend kept his socks and underwear. She remembered a period in their relationship when the glasses clad Gabriel Gray would have blushed if she had even mentioned his underwear. Now they were at a point where the non glasses clad bad ass Company agent would joke if she wanted them off tonight.

They had grown since then. She wasn't the same overworked tired little prude who barely knew how kissing worked. Now she was a strong woman who was still overworked, but knew how to treat a man and how to treat herself. She pressed a pair of gray socks in the drawer and felt something hard. Her face twisted in confusion moving her hand around to fell. A box? A small box if it was that.

She pulled it out. The square box fit into the palm of her hand nicely. It was black velvet with a bit of dust coated the edges. She brushed her finger across the dust slowly coating her finger and rubbing it on her dark blue shiny dress. Something Gabriel had surprised her with. After dinner they were supposed to be going out to a movie than ice cream.

She looked the box over curiously wondering if she should open it or keep it safe. It was a secret and she hated to disturb his secret. She couldn't help herself. She was curious. She lifted the lid back hearing it snap back. Inside tucked between two small black cushions was a ring. A wooden band with tiny little diamonds around it. She pulled it out cradling it gently. She wondered.

She took the ring with her into the living room where she stood looking at Gabriel, mouth nearly hanging open. She pressed her lips together softly watching him bob up as he closed the oven door.

"Gabriel?" She called holding up the ring as if she were unsure what it was used for. He peered over at her. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt, gray jeans, and a clean cut gray jacket that matched the jeans to a tee. She looked at him raising her eyebrows. He was looking at the ring.

"Oh." He seemed almost surprised to see it in her possession. He came over to her looking down at the ring. "Oh." He repeated again. She raised her eyes again.

"Well?" She wondered if he would get it over with or make something up . Usually when he was unsure about something he lied. "What is it?" Her breath was hard. The question to him, easy. He took it gingerly from her grasp. She saw him sink to his knee holding it up to her. She was surprised. She expected a lie, not the truth.

"Elle," He said softly trying to hold back his smile. "I've been holding this off for too long. I'm not going to wait anymore. I know how I feel about you. I know how you feel about me. It's pretty obvious that I love you." He took her hand kissing it softly. "I have never met anyone like you Elle. And I'm pretty sure I never will. You are smart, beautiful, loving, kind, and . . . I just can't imagine myself without you." He looked into her eyes as he spoke. He held her hand softly. "Elle Bishop, will you marry me?"

Elle's jaw hung open ever so slightly. Seconds ticked. Long agonizing seconds for them both. Gabriel wondered if he did the right thing. Was it too soon? Was he too late? Had he broke her? Why wasn't she talking? Saying something? Anything?

Elle wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She must have looked like an idiot standing there with her mouth hanging open as Gabriel held her hand. She tried to snap herself out of it, but she was being proposed to. He was asking her to marry him. She wanted to say yes. Oh God how she wanted to be Mrs. Gabriel Gray, but again the words escaped her. A breath of air came out before she blinked herself out of the state of shock.

"Yes." He took a breath at her reaction kissing her hand again. "Of course I'll marry you!" She felt tears start to ruin her makeup. She fanned herself trying to keep them away. Keep them in.

He got to his feet quickly grabbing her face for a kiss. A kiss that would probably ruin their night out, but would be so much better than anything else on earth.

--

Elle looked down at her finger again. Over and over again throughout the day. She was engaged. She had a fiancé. No longer a boyfriend, a fiancé. The kind who cuddled and brought her flowers. Who she could talk about wedding plans with. Last night had been one of the best of her life. Gabriel, her fiancé. She giggled every time she thought the word. Which meant if one of the cheerleaders had shown up early they'd be staring at her weirded out.

She could already see the football player look on at her. Disappointed that she was engaged. She smiled at the ring that had belonged to Gabriel's grandmother. It was perfect despite Gabriel saying he could trade it in. She loved it. It was special and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Maybe for a wedding band. She would be Mrs. Gray. She couldn't wait for her students to start calling her that. She was a bit more excited than she thought she would be.

Maybe it was because she knew that Gabriel was going to belong to her forever. Maybe it was because they would have each other forever. 'Til death do us part. Maybe it was the giddiness of planning a big wedding. She didn't want something small. She wanted something with doves and white lilies and expensive dresses. She had called Annie this morning telling her the news giving her every detail.

It was fun. She peered up seeing Claire and Jackie were approaching. Jackie snubbed at Claire for talking to Zach who always waited for her on the bleachers like clockwork. She watched waving at the cheerleaders like a fool. She was just showing off the ring.

"Look at the bling girls." She nearly exclaimed jumping for joy. Claire smiled. Jackie became curious looking at the ring. Elle could see the girl thought it was cheap, but the diamonds were plentiful on the wood band.

"He proposed?" Claire asked innocently looking at the ring."How?"

"I found the ring so he sort of had to." Jackie laughed hearing the story.

"You seem really happy." Jackie actually sounded like that was a good thing. It was hard to dislike Miss Bishop.

"I am. I just don't know how describe it." She looked back at her ring. "Would you mind starting setting up the maps for me Jackie?" She asked the girl just nodded. Miss Bishop always set them up. Helped the girls. She was glad to help her.

"Is it alright if you guys come over for a little engagement party this weekend?" Claire whispered softly. "I mean Mom keeps going on and on about how adorable you and Gabe are." Elle laughed.

"Sure. Anything for a fan of ours." She would love to spend time with the Bennets. Claire, Sandra, Mr. Bennet. Mr. Muggles and that wide eyed brother of hers not so much, but she liked more of them than she disliked them. She'd enjoy a little party.

--

"So I hear you finally took the plunge." Noah hit his back pretty hard. Gabriel dropped all his files to the floor in the hall. Noah started to help him to pick up the papers. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Gabriel laughed. He had to admit he was giddy. Hearing her say yes seemed like the greatest thing on earth. "Was it Claire?"

"She came home talking about engagement parties. Sandra's excited to have you two over. Oh she wants to know if you like Mexican or Indian. We order out for special occasions like this." Gabriel laughed softly.

"Mexican. Elle loves quesadillas." He smiled to himself picking up another part of his cases.

"I'll relay it to Sandra." Noah Bennet stated as he handed some papers to him. "You haven't worked anything out have you? Like a date?"

"Nothing final. I'm learning Elle wants something big. Even though we don't know many people. I haven't even told my mother." He probably should do that sometime this week.

"Sandra and I didn't have that big of a wedding. Just a family affair." He admitted with a shrug. Gabriel smiled pushing the files to his chest. "She could change her mind you know."

"I just want to make her happy." Gabriel explained pushing the papers together. Noah nodded knowing Gabriel was a good man. He and Elle were perfect together as his wife often cooed. He turned down the hall looking at the rooms. "I heard she was here."

"Gabriel." Suddenly Noah's voice turned to a warning. "I heard what happened. She's a part of this Company-"

"I'm not going to kill her." He explained looking back down the hall. "I just want to talk." Even though he had worked with this man for months there was still always the possibility his power could kick in. Now he had a reason to kill someone. Noah didn't mind if she died. He just hoped Thompson wouldn't kill his partner if he did.

--

Candice stated at her desk eating the remainder of her French fries. She hated Texas. She preferred Vegas or New York. Big cities. She liked people. People made her who she was. Also people were good to scare. To disappoint her. Make her remember why she worked against them. The door opened as she chewed on her last fry.

"Gabriel?" she almost blushed at the sight of the handsome man. She would never admit it, but she had a school girl crush on him. Not an overaggressive flirtation. She liked his outlook on life. His appearance. His body. His power. He was all man and all she probably needed. "Couldn't get enough of me?"

"I wanted to talk to you Candice." He stated stepping into the light. She nodded softly. He closed the door and Candice was prepared to give him a scary vision if he tried to slice her head open. "You need to know Elle and I are getting married." Her heart fell. Just a little.

"Oh?" She chewed another fry dipping it in ranch dressing in a little plastic cup beside her.

"I thought," He shrugged. "I know you have feelings for me." Like he now knew Eden had feelings for Elle. "I just wanted to tell you that it's not going to happen." Candice looked up at the man. Why was he saying all this? "I know what it's like to be hurt like that. I just wanted to let you down easy. Let you know." Okay so Candice was falling just a bit harder for him. "I know somewhere behind all that illusion is a hurt girl. I've had time to think about it. Everything you told me. I know you just want someone to love you and someday you'll find someone."

"How can you come in here and say that to me? I tortured you. I tortured Elle. I deserve punishment. I deserve . . ." she stood up slowly making the illusion of a slice in her forehead. A bloody long line. He didn't move at the illusion. "Death. I want to die." Was this why she was so attracted to him? He brought death. His power was death. He killed for power. She never forgot that.

"I know. There was a time when I wanted the same." He admitted to her. Elle only knew about his attempted suicide. "But I found Elle. You'll find someone who you can live for Candice. I can promise you that." With that he left her.

She knew at that moment through muted tears she had already found him.


	30. To Linger

CHAPTER 30: To Linger

_"The end of laughter and soft lies. The end of nights we tried to die" – The End, Doors_

It didn't matter that the band was wooden or that Gabriel was holding her hand so much during their time eating the different Mexican dishes, all that mattered was him. His face, his touch. Just him. She knew that soon she'd be his forever. She could call herself Elle Gray, though it sounded like a tea, a kind she didn't like, she didn't care. She would be his and he would be hers.

"I know I've said it before, but you two," Sandra put the tea down as Mr. Muggles buried herself in his lap on the couch. "Are just adorable." Elle had her head comfortably positioned on Gabriel's shoulder as he held her hand against his thigh. She was wearing a white blouse and jeans today. She looked like an angel.

"And as I said before Sandra, thank you." Gabriel laughed as Sandra held her husband's hand. Lyle was busy playing a hand held video game frantically. Claire was smiling at Elle.

"So when do you think your wedding is going to be?" Claire wondered with big eyes. Claire was looking forward to dressing up.

"Well," Elle lifted her head looking at Claire for a moment than Gabriel. Than back at Claire. "Maybe June. I'd love one of those strapless dresses." She motioned where she wanted the dress to fall on her. Just around her chest. "With lots of beads." She smiled looking at Claire who was nodding.

"What about bridesmaids dresses?" Claire put in with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Claire don't invite yourself in the wedding party." Her mother warned.

"Oh please Sandra," Elle waved her free hand as the other went to her fiancé's knee. "Both of you are already in the wedding party. Bridesmaids." Sandra's face beamed so subtlety, though Elle loved the reaction.

"Elle you didn't have to do that." Sandra insisted as the entire family gathered around to chat.

"Just like I didn't have to make Noah my best man." Noah laughed as Gabriel spoke. They had been joking about the wedding on and off for the past couple days. Sandra just glanced at her husband.

"What about red?" Claire put in taking a spot next to the woman. "Like a red halter. Long or short. Your choice."

"I was thinking light blue, but I do think you look better in red." She thought for a moment. "Pink. Oh I love pink." Her face spun to Sandra. "You'd look good in pink, Mrs. Bennet." Sandra dipped her head as the dog peeked his head up.

A wispy noise curled through the air. The front door snapped to the floor. Gabriel quickly stood up as did Noah. Elle let go of his hand looking toward the door. Gabriel held his hand up to stall. He looked toward Bennet who merely nodded. They went forward as Bennet looked to his family. Telling them with his eyes to stay put.

"Bennet!" An unfamiliar voice to Elle curled the air. Elle felt her body shudder. She grabbed Claire's arm looking into her pure innocent eyes. She looked at her as if saying she was safe, though Claire still seemed afraid. Mr. Muggles barked loudly.

"Ted," It was Bennet's voice. From the foyer. "Just calm down. Both of you. You don't need to do anything rash."

"What did you do to us?" Another voice. Unfamiliar to Elle. She wanted to get up. She could only see Gabriel holding his hand up to the two men through the glass. A dark blue shirt wrinkled because he had wanted to wear it today instead of letting her iron it. His creased jeans wrinkled at his thighs. His face determined to calm the two protect them.

One man had a scruffy looking appearance. A dark brown beard and baseball cap with wrinkled green shirt and dead angry eyes. She shuddered fearing for their lives. She understood the look. Determined and nothing to lose. If it was Bennet he wanted he was getting him.

The other man was bigger. A kinder expression. He tilted his head toward her fiancé as if trying to hear something that no one else could. She pressed her face forward trying to see what was going on.

"You were like this before Matt." Gabriel insisted keeping his hand up in peace. He was speaking to the chubbier man. "You know we didn't do this to you."

"I wasn't like this before!" Ted spewed out. His hands were glowing red hot. She let out a gasp. "My wife is dead because of what you did to me!" Gabriel took a step back as if giving the man space.

Elle wanted to step up to stop this. To tell this man it wasn't Gabriel or Noah's fault his wife had died. Abilities happened just because of that fact. It was natural and unfair, but something they had and couldn't stop.

"The girls." It was Matt who spoke. Elle's eyes met Matt's. She swallowed. "They know something." She saw Gabriel's eyes go soft. He saw Ted step toward the two girls on the couch. Gabriel stepped forward, but Elle stood up pulling Claire with her. The two of them exchanged looks as if saying it would be alright. His hand outstretched as if to call for her.

"Oh my God!" Sandra covered her mouth as Ted came into frame. He had a gun in his palm. He motioned the two forward.

"What do you know?" His face was on Claire. He recognized her. He had seen her with Bennet when he started stalking him. After a job had helped him see the Texan again.

"They didn't give you your ability." Elle imputed stepping in front of Claire as if to shield her. He shook the gun at her.

"How would you know?" He asked. Gabriel watched her carefully as Bennet looked toward his daughter than Gabriel. Matt was moving himself between the partners.

"Was she sick before?" She asked looking a the man. He thought though not for long.

"She was fine before . . ." He pointed the gun at her. "They did this to me. They killed her!" She lowered her body as the barrel pointed to the younger girl. The dog barked. "Shut that thing up!" He shook the gun at Mr. Muggles. Sandra scooped him up.

Elle watched as Benent ran. Matt swung to punch him colliding with his jaw. Bennet fell backwards as Gabriel swung his hand using his ability to send Matt to the floor. Ted turned around while Gabriel held up his hands in surrender.

"Are you like us?" Ted wondered looking over at the wrinkled shirt man.

"Him and the girls." Matt moaned standing up. "They're like us." His dark eyes bored into Elle. She shuddered. "It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." It sounded like a promise so she nodded.

"There has to be a cure." Ted pressed his hand around Bennet's collar pulling him to his feet. "Cure me. I'm sick." Elle shuddered at the words. If only it were that easy. She would have taken it long ago. Being different like that put stress on a young girl.

"I don't think there is a cure Ted." Matt insisted looking at Elle. He could know her thoughts. She only just realized.

"They're lying." He pointed his gun toward Gabriel as his hand shook. Red and bright. "How do you know they're telling the truth?"

"She doesn't know. Neither of them do. They're just . . .innocent." Matt implied.

"Please," Gabriel said lowering his hand as if Ted would do the same. He didn't want to expose himself to these two. Risk moving when they had just gotten used to things. "You don't have to do this." Do what? Elle wasn't sure. Threaten a harmless family. Sandra was quieting the dog as Lyle was frozen in his seat.

"My wife is dead." Ted insisted. "You'll give me a cure." He pointed the gun at both girls. Sandra gasped shaking in her seat. Elle paused guarding the eighteen year old. "Or I'll kill one of these pretty blondes."

"Don't." Gabriel's eyes were serious. Sure and serious. There wasn't a cure. There never would be. He wasn't going to letting him kill his fiancée.

"I don't think there is a cure Ted." Matt insisted again, but turned the gun on his own partner.

"There has to be." He explained shaking. His hands glowing again. Gabriel watched the gun carefully. "I can't believe I have to live like this." Gabriel could tell he was in pain, but he had threatened her.

Gabriel threw his power at Ted. The man flung back towards the girls. Claire and Elle separated as Bennet moved over to protect his daughter. Ted aimed the gun at Gabriel. Elle let out a burst of her power at the fallen man. The blue electric shook the gun as she stood in front of her man.

It happened quickly. Too quickly for anyone to stop it. Even Ted himself couldn't. The gun went off. She gasped at the shot rattling through her middle. Sandra cried putting her hands to her mouth. Claire's eyes widened as she cried an inglorious screech. Her father held her back. Gabriel watched.

There was nothing more he could do, but watch her. She turned slowly toward him as if her will had allowed it. Her blue eyes were wide with terror and fear. They slowly moved down to the wound. The hole in her middle seeping red fluid on her white baby doll blouse. His eyes were on the wound. Her bloody shirt. She didn't say anything. He stepped forward to catch her as her blue eyes rolled back in her head.

The room disappeared. He focused on her. He laid her head on his lap looking at her. Touching the bloody shirt. The wound. The hole. Just lightly. Her body shook a bit. She was still warm. Her eyes blinked slowly. Not battering like they usually did. Not flirtatious or young. She was slipping.

"Elle," It hadn't hit him yet. Even though he was still looking at the blood soaked on her pure innocent shirt. "God Elle." He watched her swallow. Her hands reaching for his face.

"Gabriel," She choked out in a sweet devastated sound. The sound of a princess saying fair well to her prince for the final time. "I'm sorry."

"No," He held her hand to his face. "It's okay. Just . . . please . . .don't . . .please stay." He felt the pulse from her body as her hand touched his clean shaven face.

"I'm sorry." She repeated her eyes becoming cloudy. Her lips parted trying to breath. Take in as much oxygen as she could. "I can't." She was disappointed in herself for not being able to fight it. Death. She couldn't hold onto her body.

"For me. Elle. Please. I . . .can't lose you." He couldn't. He couldn't even bare thinking about it and here he was facing it. He was being selfish, but he needed her. She was his second chance. She had given him so much. He needed her to hold on.

"I wish I could." She choked. Her eyes fluttered open and closed. She couldn't cry. The tears she felt wouldn't come. Her pulse slowed further and further down. She took another breathed. She wrapped her finger around his hand with all her strength. He held her hand like he always did. With love and pure innocence. Like the first time she held his hand telling him he was special. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." He decided to make her last moments worthwhile. Not dreadful. She didn't deserve a sorrowful end. He pressed her hand to his lips. "I love you so much." He fought back tears. The only other time he had cried as a man had been in front of her. When she had saved him from death. Now here he was facing it again and unable to control himself. "Know that. I love you, Elle."

"I . . .know." Her words were clouded in fog. Her lips parting slightly now. "I love you Gabriel." Her eyes were slow in blinking. The blood spreading across her body quickly. "More . . .so . . .much more." She was fading. He felt it. She was escaping his grasp. He couldn't catch her though. He couldn't fix her. Not now. Not ever again.

He leaned his lips forward pressing them against hers. He felt her last breath as her fingers loosened from his grasp though he held her hand still. Like if he held her long enough she would hold him back. She focused her last ounce of strength on the kiss. Her lips parted and he felt it. Her last breath. Her last kiss. He kissed her as he sobbed dipping his head. Her eyes were closed now. He felt her fade. Her heart beat no more. Her life, her light all gone. Escaped.

He dipped his head crying out as if his heart had been ripped out in front of him. Hadn't it? The only thing that kept him moving was gone. He held her hand never wanting to let go. Never wanting it to escape him. Tears curled down from his face in waves. His eyes became not a part of himself, but of something else. They were a part of his soul. His soul was slowly leaking out of his body.

--

"Sir?" Gabriel barely heard the man's voice. The EMT. His eyes hadn't left Elle's. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that meaning was gone. His face was soaked with old and fresh tears. He sniffed in. Mucus from crying so hard. His eyes were blurred and red. His fingers around her cold fingers. They were cold now. He looked down at her sound body. "We . . . we have to move her."

He sniffed in again nodding. He was in a fog, a daze. He insisted he come with her to the hospital or where ever they were headed. He could have sworn they said something about them catching the guy. He couldn't think about that now. He was in the ambulance with his deceased fiancée. Holding her hand like he always did.

He closed his eyes as it began to move. He tried to imagine life if she hadn't caught a bullet. If she lived. He could see it now. He could see her in her wedding dress. Bennet walking her down the aisle. Flowers embroidered one side of her chest and down her skirt. She would wrinkle her nose and smile the way she did when she got really excited. When she couldn't believe how wonderful life was.

He could see himself slipping the gold band on her finger where the engagement ring laid. He would have kissed her with a sudden inhuman passion. Perhaps using his power in excitement. He'd hold her face like he did when they first kissed. When he proposed. He'd dance with her to some sappy tune at the reception. He'd hold her in his arms as she struggled to be a good girl on the plane to their honeymoon.

He imagined waiting until the night to take her to the beach in Hawaii. Making love to her in the sand as her electric sputtered across their skin. He imagined missions and coming home from them. Seeing her there, waiting for him. Every time he would want to stay. Every time he would kiss her and tell her how much he loved her.

He imagined her waving a pregnancy test at him. It was positive. She would throw her arms around him crying out with joy. He'd be equally excited. He imagined her swollen belly. Seeing the ultrasound. Feeling his child kick. Holding a small baby.

He imagined days with his children. Two, a boy and a girl. Both looked like Elle. Blue eyes and blonde hair. He couldn't imagine them any other way. He imagined her face. Bright, happy, and full of joy. No tears were in his dreams. No sadness only hope and happiness. He imagined his final days. Both of the pair old and degraded, but happy. Smiling. They were happy and whole.

He breathed in trying to fill his body. He didn't. He wasn't sure if he was even there. He knew he didn't want to be. All he felt was her cold hand.

"Sir?" A man's voice. He peered up. He was in a hospital. The doctor was standing before him. "We have to take her now. Autopsy." He blinked hard than sniffed again. He looked down at her. Perfect even in her death. He could fathom the words.

"I . . . I need to be with her." His face was sure those were words. He hadn't spoken since saying goodbye to her. Hadn't seemed to breath since kissing her. The doctor just shook his head.

"Mr. Gray," Somehow he knew his name. Gabriel was sure he hadn't given it to him. "We need to take her." Yes they needed to take her. He couldn't deny that. He couldn't let her go though. He was holding onto her like he was holding onto himself. His last ounce of innocence. His last ounce of hope.

"Okay." It was a simple answer as if he was accepting it. They needed to take her. Take him. His life. His reason. She was gone. Her sprit. All that remained was her body. The body he worshipped as much as her sprit. Her soul.

He held her hand still on the gurney as he stepped forward. He leaned his lips forward. His lips brushed hers. Cold. Unspoken, but still Elle's. Like her. The taste would linger with him every time he moved. Every time he breathed. She would linger in his heart, his sprit. Every movement. She would be with him.

As he let her hand go for the final time he was letting himself go. Gabriel Gray was dead. He had died when Elle had taken her final breath. Her final wish. A last kiss. Though suicide never entered his mind as he walked away. The empty vessel was full again in an instant. He wasn't going to waste the second chance she gave him. He wasn't going to join her so quickly. He would have to earn his death.


	31. EPILOUGE: New Life

**Author's Note: **I know. Heartbreaking. I started crying writing it, but I hope this little epilouge gives hope to some of you. This has been a great very deep story to write and I hope I can sway you over to the sequel. Thank you for all the reviews again.

EPILOUGE: New Life

"_Remember all the things we wanted. Now all our memories they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye." – Already Gone, Kelly Clarkson_

Ted at in the cell alone. He looked down at his hands. The hands that had killed a man's love. Taken away something that he had once had. How had it happened? How could he do that? He knew how it felt to lose someone. Like a part of you disappeared. Had nothing left. Was that man as empty as he had felt?

Karen had been his wife. His life. His entire being. With her gone. He felt empty. His powers had killed her. Maybe he could accept it was him and not them. Just maybe. He sighed hearing commotion outside the cell. He didn't care. Whatever was to happen to him he deserved. A man's love was gone. He deserved what he got. Maybe he could be with Karen at last.

The door knocked backwards. Ted didn't look up. Only at his hands. His killing hands. He saw him standing in the doorway. His heart raced quietly.

"Hello Ted." The man, who's love he killed, stood in the doorway looking at him with a distasteful reaction. He was different. He had on all black. He was grieving after all though his face didn't say it. He was hiding the grief through a mask of unclear motivation. His arms crossed across his chest as he leaned against the door frame. His eyes cold and dark. Unforgiving. Ted didn't want to be forgiven. "You know why I'm here right?"

"I'm sorry." Ted explained. "I know it doesn't cover it, but . . .I want you to know . . . I didn't want her to . . ." The man stepped forward into the darkness.

"I understand." He said almost solemnly. He had hit a sore spot. A wound. It had been a week without her and everyday he contemplated taking his own life. Every time he tried he thought about her rescuing him. "Can't change what you did though." He didn't have to tell Ted how much it hurt. The man knew his pain. And so much more.

"I know." Ted dipped his head. He deserved this man's wrath. Though it had been wrath that had brought her death.

"I hope this hurts." The man's hand lifted up pointing his finger at the man's forehead. "I've never done it this way before." He sliced the man's head open letting the ripple of his scream fill him up. New life. New meaning. As Ted died he knew he could use that ability to help him.

--

Candice had heard what happened. Elle was dead. Ted Sprague had killed her with a bullet hole to the middle of her body. The Company kept her body like they always did with deceased agents. Burying them in special places. Gabriel was nowhere to be found. Candice could feel for him. He had lost the woman he adored. His fiancée.

She was about to go back to New York. There were more specials there than before. She walked the halls trying to focus on what to do next. New York was a big city. She had plenty of people to choose from. The painter. The senator. The geneticist. The nurse. She glanced at the list of people who had powers. Eden had gotten it from Papa Suresh during her observation. She sighed to herself looking up only when she saw a shadow.

"Candice." Gabriel's voice rang with a new found joy. She looked up at him. He was dark in every way possible. His clothes. His expression. His manner. "Just the woman I'm looking for." She held her hand up as he proceeded forward. He looked her body over as his eyes fluttered up.

"Gabriel, what are you-" His finger paused her speech. He smiled softly at her.

"Candice," He said again in a soft tone. "I need your help." He breathed out softly.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry about Elle." She said as if she had killed the woman. Maybe she was asking for forgiveness for almost being happy at the woman's death. Her eyes dipped looking down at his bloody hands. "Ted."

"Want to see?" He asked. His hands glowed, a ball of yellow radiation exploding in his palm. "It felt good. Better than I remembered. Better than I thought possible." Not better than having Elle. But still something. He hadn't remembered the last time he felt something.

"What do you need me for?" Candice asked almost afraid. Her power was far more useful than Ted's. Even though she loved this man she could still fear him. That was exactly why she loved him. She was in love with fear and death.

"Power." He curled his finger around her hair moving and breathing slowly. "And more." He whispered and immediately she knew what she could do to help him. She smiled looking into his eyes.

"Yes Gabriel." She spoke so surely and softly she wasn't sure if she heard herself speak.

"Not Gabriel." Yes that man was dead. He hadn't been Gabriel in a week. He looked down at his watch. The ticking noise. The sound he had heard in Elle's watch. The watch he had completed with her beside him. "Call me Sylar." The hunger built up inside with nothing to hold it back.

--

Nine hours. Elle Bishop had been dead nine hours. Eden had felt all the sadness all over again. Her heart had burned when she discovered the pair would be married and now it caught fire completely when she heard merely four hours ago she was dead.

The Bennets hadn't been home. She had searched the home for clues. To bring her back. Elle Bishop had to live. She was everything to so many people. She hadn't known Claire had been home when she learned by watching a tape that Claire was special. Like Adam. The founder and deceased member of the Company. Healing everything, but a bullet to the back of the head.

Claire had recognized her from her dad's work. She peered at the small woman wondering why she was here. Eden had asked Claire if it was true. She had admitted it. Eden asked if she was willing to try something. Just try.

There was no harm in this. Elle's body was at the Company facility. Ready to be put away with other agents who died in the line of duty. She walked in with Claire behind her. Bennet was with his wife and son somewhere. Maybe trying to track down Gabriel in all his grief soaked state.

"Will this work?"Claire asked as Eden retrieved a vile of blood form the cheerleader. Claire's eyes were still on Elle's body. Stitched up from the autopsy. Only a blanket to cover her naked body. Eden shrugged.

"I don't know." Eden admitted looking at the needle than at Elle. "I hope." She breathed getting up from her seat. Claire stayed seated watching Eden move.

She wasn't good with needles, but she had to do this. Try. Elle needed this. She hated seeing her cold dead form. She needed her sunlight back. Her new life. The point dug deep into a vein in the woman's forearm. She watched the blood seep in as she pressed it softly. She pulled the needle out carefully watching.

She didn't move. Eden or Elle. She watched the body clutching her hand into fists. The sudden color illuminated the woman's face. Her lips becoming full. The peach coloring returning to her pale toned face. Her cheeks reddening with delicious joy. Eden found her smile as Elle's lips parted in a deep breath. Her eyes flooded open revealing the light blue haze.

Eden knew she had to keep this beautiful new life safe. Forever.


End file.
